Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love
by Arekkusu Naitofaia
Summary: Loki is a Liar, a Trickster. But Loki is also a Broken Soul. From being damaged so severely, Loki strayed onto the path of self-destruction: a disorder. After 4 years apart the brothers are reunited but their bond is shattered, Thor takes a drastic measure to save both their love and Loki's soul by entering them in the Survival Trials, to live they must work together. ThorKi.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok to point out some extra notes before you read this. This fic takes place in Asgard but a fictional place with a different timeline, I know that Asgardian ages are totally different and all but for arguments sake Thor is 24 and Loki is 20 (and they have the Thor 2 hairstyles because daaaaamn they are sexy) this fic will also contain some sensitive material later on and of course some lovely God sex most definitely. Hope you enjoy. I have quite a lot of ideas for this. **

**Edit – Have checked over the spelling and grammar mistakes somewhat and added a few extra lines.**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Prologue**

_Valhalla Academy: the most prestige Academy for the best and brightest of Asgards greatest warriors to learn how to fight, cast magic and earn respect from the fellow realms. _

"My friends, how have you been this fine warm holiday?" Thor beamed rushing over to greet each one of his friends with a solid familiar hug – except Volstagg who had been the comrade had he been staying with for the last six weeks to which he simply bowed his head with a simple thank you.

"It was a fine holiday indeed my dear fellow, all my fine lady friends were all so desperate to see me and by the heavens did I live up to their expectations," Fandral answered with a self-absorbed chuckle and Sif could only roll her eyes at his comment – she had never seen the charm that seemed to be naturally emitted from one of her closest friends.

"So how many were there this time Fandral, 20? 30?" Thor raised an interested eyebrow.

"42," Fandral specified, "I believe that is my new record."

"Which explains why you smell so boldly of women's perfume Fandral, I however had been much more productive with my time off and have learnt skills with a bow, I can now shoot an apple off the top of a man's head thirty metres away," Sif proudly stated, crossing her arms across her chest and elongating her neck until her chin struck the air.

"Oh Lady Sif, maybe you can show us that talent some time?" Fandral suggested with a small tug at his lips.

"Why of course as long as you agree to hold the apple in your mouth or some other personal area of my choice," she smirked. Her eyes flashed with amusement. Thor's grin only cracked further across his face, he had missed the playful banter so much between his friends.

"What about you Hogun?" Thor asked turning his attention to his silent friend who held on himself a neutral expression that often lead him to blend into the background of any situation.

"It was good." Was the barely audible and sombre reply he received. There was no point in asking for more details as Thor knew full well that Hogun often liked to keep his personal life, personal, not also mentioning the fact that the man barely talked regardless.

"Ah another fine year here in Valhalla with all the finest delicacies, this residence always serves the best food in the realm of Asgard," Volstagg commented tapping his protruding stomach with a hand as one might think he'd be bearing a child.

"Volstagg is there ever a time when you are _not _thinking about food?" Fandral grinned swinging an arm around the red-heads shoulder. Volstagg deadpanned. This earned an awkward chuckle from Fandral who then retreated his friendly gesture. There was a moment of silence before Volstagg then burst into a fit of laughter, "sorry I must have not heard you Fandral as I was too occupied thinking about food."

The conversation continued on as the friends became reacquainted with each other, laughing at humorous memories, gasping at dramatic ones; it was as if they have never left each other's side to begin with.

"So Thor are you still lucky enough to have an entire room all to yourself?" Fandral questioned, he already knew the answer. Being the King's son gave Thor great benefits here, not only did he have his own room but it was far larger than everyone else's with expensive furnishings: a double bed lined with silken drapes and fluffy cushions, a velvet chaise lounge, a gold rimmed bookcase, desk and had personal staff that would attend to every given need that he desired. He even had guards stood outside his door which completely stopped the campus pranksters from trashing his room, of course in reality this was for his safety as Thor being a prince did indeed mean he had a target on his head and without the protection of Asgards palace this was the least they could do.

"I have not heard otherwise, besides I am not all that fond with the idea of sharing my room with another," Thor nodded, he liked having his personal space not to mention the fact that Thor was indeed a snorer and he definitely didn't want some irritated roommate that would in turn get on his nerves. Besides sharing a room was for children and Thor was most certainly no longer a child.

"Lucky you…I have another year with Volstagg," Fandral sighed before leaning closer to Thor to further whisper the rest out of earshot, "it is almost impossible to bring home a maiden to my bed when you have him passing gas throughout the night."

Thor gave him a silent laugh knowing that his comment was not intended to be hurtful, more so a joking annoyance, "I'm sure a few weeks of abstinence my friend will not harm you and if it should, I have been told that closet in the servants quarters is a great place to – "

"I know. I was the one who told you about that place, as I have the key," Fandral pulled out the golden item and dangled it in front of Thor's face before quickly slipping it back into his pocket. He wasn't supposed to have that. He carried it with him wherever he went.

"Now I recall," the Thunderer grinned remembering the elaborate scheme it took to actually get the key for Fandral – it was worth the risk of getting caught and punished it whatever way was condemned than listening to Fandral whine about his _frustrations _was much more annoying.

"Anyway congratulations Thor for once again being chosen to participate in the annual Survivors Quest," Fandral patted Thor on the back. It was a great honour to be chosen for the event as it proved the great warriors power that Thor possessed. It was the one event of the year that was not under the protection of the Academy which meant death was a vital threat if you took part. But the glory of winning would spread throughout the land which would further earn him respect for when he one day became King. Thor had won three times (first years were not allowed to enter unless chosen as the partner by the participants themselves.)

"Don't forget Lady Sif, she was also chosen," Thor added motioning to the woman in their midst. She smiled self-righteously at Fandral, glowing in the fact that she was seen as a greater warrior than he. Despite that both she, Fandral and Hogun had taken part in the quest before as Thor's companion but that made Thor solely responsible for their fate. Naturally no serious harm had ever come to either, but this time round Sif got to choose her own companion which to her was a great accomplishment.

"I believe it is me you will choose to accompany you this year am I correct, Thor?" Volstagg mentioned. It was a fairly good assumption considering he was the only one that hadn't yet been chosen. With Thor it was never favouritism, he didn't pick Volstagg last because he liked him the least; it was literally by chance. Whoever was the one to draw the short straw would be the one to accompany him.

"It appears so Volstagg," Thor smiled brightly showing his pearly white teeth, "as long as you promise me I will have my fair share of food."

"Prince Thor," a polite voice made it's not so subtle appearance behind Thor as the God suddenly snapped his head around to greet the servant behind him. The use of _prince _made his chest constrict quite painfully. It was always a reminder of the royal family he hadn't seen in years. The servant dropped his head into a bow, "I am sorry for the disturbance but I have come to inform you that you have a visitor." The servant didn't raise his head to look at Thor directly. Thor's eyebrows furrowed, he hadn't had a visitor since he had gotten here – he knew that Odin was always too busy with the throne to take day trips out to see his son and Frigga…well she appeared too heartbroken with the fact that she would have to leave after the visit. Furthermore she had to stay at home to keep an eye on both Odin and Loki…Loki. Thor felt his mind wander briefly. Out of all his family Loki was the one that was hardest to disregard in his head, he was the one he craved to see the most and felt the most sorrow over upon leaving. But he had too. He had destroyed the relationship they once had and for that reason he couldn't be around his younger brother.

"A visitor? Are you sure that they are here to see me?" Thor inquired doubtfully. It did seem odd that _now_ he would get a visitor, unless something bad happened. He couldn't help but think the worst, was Loki ok? Or maybe it was Odin? Maybe he had fallen once more into the Odinsleep, but Thor was sure that wasn't supposed to happen for a few more years. After all it was up to Thor to take over the thrown on temporarily leave of absence from his father, it was something that he did want but wasn't ready to do so yet as he wouldn't have the freedom he had now.

The servant nodded as Thor's friends wished him luck and goodbye telling him they would see him later before scarpering off to their given chambers. Thor then obediently followed the servant towards the Academy's private lounge.

Thor was torn between excitement and apprehension when he saw who had come to visit him. He had haltered himself in the doorway unable to tell his legs to move forwards but he couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across his face. The servant closed the doors behind him to give him and his guest some privacy.

"Thor! My son!" Frigga chirped as she sprung off the plush velvet seating letting her sparkling gown gush to the floor. Her warm smile forced Thor's once nervous demeanour into submission as he bolted towards her with open arms to draw her into a loving hug. He hadn't meant to have lifted her off the floor and swung her around so much, he just didn't realize how pleased he was to actually see her.

"Mother," he breathed, taking in the fresh scent of her soft blonde curls being washed over by all the memories of her comfort to him as a child. It had been so long since he had seen her but somehow it didn't feel as long as it actually was. She hadn't changed one bit. It took a few minutes for Thor to finally release the woman he loved most in his life and for her to brush out all the newly created creases in her dress while chuckling softly. Thor then straightened himself out with a grunt checking the room for any eyes that may have seen that not-so-manly burst of affection.

"You haven't changed Thor," she uttered, "there is no one else here, do not worry. I wanted to talk in private." Her voice always kept that soothing quality to it, however at this moment in time Thor couldn't help but feel a little guilty by the fact that he never visited his mother – but he just couldn't risk running into Loki.

"It is good to see you mother but may I ask what brings you here after so much time?" Thor gestured for Frigga to once again take a seat as he did so next to her. He found himself unable to relax into a more comfortable position so instead kept his back straight and rigid.

"I should say the same about you Thor, it's been four years since I or your family have even seen you," Frigga sighed almost regretfully but the fault was shared as she could have equally spared the time to visit Thor herself, but it was just so hard to _find _the time when trying to keep a husband from getting himself killed and a son from playing dangerous pranks on the members of the court.

"I apologize mother but I have been quite busy with my practices and well my friends demand much attention from me…" he trailed off, his gaze dropping towards the fiddling hands in his lap. He realized he was simply making terrible excuses, sure he had work to do but Thor barely spent any of his time after training or lessons actually doing more work but instead more so partying with his friends. Sure his friends were quite demanding but Frigga was their Queen and his mother and would most certainly understand if he wanted to spend time with her.

"I understand," Frigga gave him a nod, she knew full well that Thor was avoiding some kind of truth but this was the first she had spoken to him in such a long time that she didn't want to spend it prying into his thoughts. She could do that at a later date.

"I am sorry to cut this short Thor as I would love to sit and talk about everything you have gotten up to while I have not been able to see but I am rather short for time but need to talk to you about an important matter," the Queen started as Thor urged her to continue, "it's about Loki."

"What? Has something happened to him? Is he ok?" Thor found himself blurting out questions before he had chance to realize. His heart lurched in his chest as he talked himself down mentally that he was simply overreacting, if something had happened to Loki then his mother wouldn't have been able to smile at all.

"Still has protective as always Thor, which is always a blessing to hear as I know I'm not the only one who worries deeply about him. But do not fret Loki is…" she paused for a moment which panicked Thor and had his breath catching harshly in his throat, was he wrong? _Did _something happen?

"Loki is…well he is unharmed at least but as a mother I know when my child has something bothering him and well Loki…well you can see for yourself," she finished. Thor's breath still didn't come back.

"W-what do you mean mother?" He managed to choke out, "Loki is here?" His shoulders tensed and in turn so did his fingers as he clutched a tight hold of his trousers. Loki _couldn't _be here. It would mess up everything. He wasn't ready to face him yet.

"No. Not right now, but he will be tomorrow. You see, Loki turned twenty a month ago which means he is old enough to attend Valhalla Academy and your father thought it best to send him here with his words: to learn some respect. But I'm a little worried about him, Loki has never gotten along very well with others and if he's here I will not be able to keep an eye on him…you will look out for him won't you Thor?" Frigga's eyes almost looked pleading; Loki was already so far gone in his own mischief filled world that she didn't want to lose the rest of him. She had argued against Odin's order to send him off but in the end she had no power over his decision as he was the King and whenever choices came for Loki he always seemed adamant about making them.

"Of course I will," Thor answered instinctively before realizing the impending unease that had just weighed itself upon him. The relief in Frigga's features was enough to shock Thor back his courage. He could do this. He could do this for his mother. After all he still loved Loki and wouldn't think twice about protecting him…it was just he wasn't sure how Loki was going to react to him and that was what scared him.

"Thank you Thor…I knew I wouldn't have to ask such a thing of you because you have always looked out for Loki but I just wanted to hear it from you for the reassurance. I'm sure he will be very happy to see you again after all this time."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it; it's probably not up to my other fic standards as I haven't written in third POV in ages but nonetheless R&R if you want me to continue – I have lots of ideas, plus Loki is in the next chapter and oh is he NOT pleased.**

**I also want to try out shorter chapters as I know my usual style is heavily written so shorter chapters and hopefully quicker updates :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is my second update of this fic, likewise I want the chapters to be short but updated regularly so hopefully between 2000-4000 words each. Hope you enjoy.**

**Special thanks to: Nekiare, TearfullPixie, iHeartyaoi3, DarthBecky, DeceitToMatchYourOwn, G33kinthePink, Mora und Mirina, Zutara1412, a1andb2, janet1982 and sammyfanny for being the people that brought you chapter 1. **

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 1**

The first two days of the year were always without classes simply to let people to once again settle into their new homes for the majority of the year. After all people had to unpack their belongings and catch up with the friends they probably hadn't seen in a while and of course the first years had to be shown around so they didn't get lost before their first class the next day.

Despite only hosting room to Thor, his chambers were built for two having another equally majestic bed and furnishing on the opposite side to him. The space had been used for the rest of Thor's belongings – he had never been much of tidy person, he had clothes sprawled across the floor along with unread books that were supposed to be for his classes, odd plates of half-eaten food which would have left Volstagg in tears to see and other bits and pieces. It had only been a day but the room had returned to its messy former glory already. Thor had simply tossed everything out his cases and well that was as far as he had gotten before finding something better to do which was evidently lounge on his bed tossing Mjolnir into the air and catching it again. He knew he couldn't bother his friends right now as they were busy unpacking the proper way so Thor was stuck trying to entertain himself.

When he heard the knock at the door, Thor couldn't help but spring to his feet, finally having something to do. He placed his hammer on the bed, clambered over all his junk and opened the door to find his mother's face brighten at the sight of him.

"Mother! Visiting again already?" Thor chuckled, he glanced back into his room suddenly wishing he had actually tidied up after himself. Still he couldn't have his mother standing at the door way, it was rude.

"Good afternoon to you too, Thor," Frigga smiled. Thor stepped back inside his room, using his foot to kick away the rubbish on the floor to create a small pathway to the chaise lounge. He then insisted on his mother coming inside. The guards closed the door behind her as she scanned the room with a raised eyebrow, "Thor didn't I always teach you to keep your room clean? You might lose something important," she scolded before sitting down on the seat resting her hands on her lap.

"Well Mjolnir is the only important item I own and it finds me when I call for it," Thor half argued, reminding Frigga of his teenage years. She gave him a stern look which had him quickly backing down. There was no argument he could win against his mother. She was _always _right.

"I'm sorry mother," he bowed his head instead, he told himself he would indeed clean up later but doubted that he actually would, tidying was so tedious.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing too, I won't be the one to scold you the next time," she mentioned, she pressed her lips together as she saw the mess on the unoccupied side of the room.

"What do you mean mother?" Thor questioned folding his arms tightly across his chest, he wasn't wearing his armour at the moment and instead was relaxing in a crisp red tunic and black trousers.

"You haven't yet been told?" Her eyebrows knitted as she briefly waited for a response from Thor, after getting nothing but a lost expression she continued, "I had arranged for your brother to reside here in this room with you. I thought he would feel more at home being with his family. You don't mind sharing do you?" Thor was lost for an answer but knew he couldn't hesitate without raising suspicion.

"Of course not mother!" He claimed, he hadn't shared a room with Loki since he was a child, this was definitely going to be an awkward problem, "but are sure Loki wouldn't prefer his own room?" He hoped that would get him out of it. It was hard to believe how much he was fretting over the reunion with his younger brother. He knew it had to happen eventually as he couldn't run away from the fact they were both princes of Asgard and therefore would have their duty to look upon in the near future.

"As much as I think he would, I would prefer it if he stayed with you," Frigga answered as Thor realized this wasn't about Loki but about the concern their mother had for him. He wouldn't be able to bear the guilt now of turning what felt like a new responsibility down.

"But what if he refuses?" Thor asked, this time it was an honest question.

"I have already discussed it with him and you know full well that Loki does not argue with me," she smiled, she had a lot of strength in being the mother to both Thor and Loki although Thor was much more like his father Loki was indeed much more like her she had more power over them both than the Allfather himself. Thor nodded. He was going to just have to deal with this, besides maybe Loki had forgotten about that time after all and so everything could go back to normal. Maybe it could even be fun having his little brother around again.

"Since both my sons will be here I shall make it a priority to visit as often as I can. I have missed you dearly Thor but no longer will you go without my support. But I am afraid I cannot say the same about your father, I know he would love to see you too but – " she was cut off by the re-opening of the door.

"That must be Loki," she glanced at the door as a new figure stepped inside. Thor tightened his numb jaw as he took view of Loki. Now he _had _changed. Loki stood with elegance, his back straight and his hands pressed behind him. His ebony hair, styled with gentle curls, reaching just passed his shoulders, was brushed out of is his face entirely. The clear paleness of his skin made prominent his cheekbones, his thin lips that seem to hold in the corners a continuous curl of mischief and his emerald green eyes which were always alert. Dressed in long sleeved green tunic that stood clear his slender form, an open brown sleeveless jacket and black trousers his eyes trailed distastefully around the chambers he was to stay in.

Frigga kissed Thor on the cheek before standing herself up with the grace of royalty, "I will leave you two alone to get reacquainted," she announced, approaching the exit of the room. The Queen stopped briefly in front of Loki.

"Mother," he said softly. She too gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving only the echo of her footsteps in the silence. Nothing happened for countable moments. Loki's eyes never made contact with Thor as if to pretend he wasn't there at all but instead he sauntered further into the room followed by a few servants carrying piles of books and belongings of Loki's. He paid them no attention as they came in placed the items on the floor and left to pick up more, instead Loki was facing the mess before him. The trickster made a small noise of annoyance as he spotted the junk on his bed, mainly Thor's armour, and with a flick of his hand accompanied by magic, he carelessly tossed everything from the bed and onto Thor's side of the floor. Thor cleared his throat as he strolled up to his younger brother, "do you mind?" He almost complained. Loki ignored him. With a click of his fingers the bedding and veiled drapes on the bed turned from a neutral cream to emerald green, spreading like water leaking across paper. This colour he much preferred. Thor found himself watching as the servant men brought in more and more books making multiple towers against the left wall.

"You still enjoy reading I see…" Thor muttered, noticing almost immediately he was talking to himself not that he was planning in giving up – it wasn't in his nature to back down and considering this was happening he may as well have made the most of it. Still, he never remembered Loki being this ignorant towards him. Loki picked up one of the books from the pile seemingly at random before seating himself with his back against the multitude of cushions on the bed and beginning to read.

After all the servants had finished bringing his belongings the door was closed and Thor knew they were alone. Thor picked up his desk chair with little effort before placing it next to Loki's bed and sitting himself. He propped his leg across the other and folded his arms across his chest. Loki continued to read.

"You've grown Loki, last I remember you barely reached my shoulders," Thor commented with an awkward but friendly chuckle, the last time had seen Loki he was sixteen and was only part way through his growth spurt, now Loki was full grown but was still shorter than Thor. There was no response.

"You somehow look skinnier and here was me thinking that wasn't even possible," the thunderer continued, leaning back into the chair. The chair creaked. Loki's eyes briefly left the words in the book as his expression hardened, but afterwards he simply turned the page and carried on.

"Well it's good to see you again brother. It's been a long time since we last shared a room. Do you remember? I must have been ten and you six. I used to read you stories, stories of all the great triumphs of Asgard, though there were many words which I could not pronounce or did not know the meaning off to which you used to help me. It is funny to think that I was taught by my little brother but you were always good with remembering words," Thor couldn't help but smile at the memories that spilled through his mind. It had been a while since he allowed those kinds of memories to re-enter his thoughts but with the presence of Loki here he couldn't exactly deny them any further. Again the trickster didn't stir away from his reading, it was beginning to agitate Thor but he didn't show it. He wanted Loki to speak to him or at least to look at him, even if he was angry he just wanted some response. It didn't occur to him that maybe Loki just wanted to be left alone but then again why didn't Loki just ask?

"Is there any reason as to why you are ignoring me Loki?" Thor asked, it was such a pointless question and he knew it but he still felt obliged to ask. Maybe Loki was still mad at him for what happened, even after all these years. As he was expecting there was nothing but silence. The God of Thunder sighed hopelessly, Loki was truly quite stubborn and Thor couldn't help but think that maybe he had gotten that from him.

"You cannot pay no attention to me forever Loki, we are sharing a room after all and I am almost certain that it would upset mother," he criticized, it was a unfair comment using Frigga as blackmail like that but Thor could not help himself. He hated being disregarded, especially by his own brother and unlike his brother Thor never had the ability to think before he spoke. Loki's eyes narrowed as his grip on the book tightened so much so his knuckles pressed white against his skin. Thor regretted his choice of words.

"Well then will you at least let me show you around? I wouldn't want you to get lost tomorrow…" Thor suggested bringing up a new topic, even without words Loki was making him feel uncomfortable and now somewhat guilty.

"I am not an incompetent child _Thor, _I can find my own way around. My sense of direction is far better than yours," Loki snapped, spitting out his brother's name spitefully. The trickster's eyes finally locked onto Thor with a violent scowl. Thor held his hands up in front of him as an apologetic gesture of Loki's clear bad mood. So he _was_ angry at him.

"Fine, I will leave you alone if that is what you want so desperately," Thor grunted getting to his feet so forcefully he scraped the chair into the floor with a vicious screech. Loki went back to his book.

Thor stormed over to the door, stepping on whatever was in his path without a care when he reached the door he hesitated for a moment, a bitter smile on his lips. He never thought that his first meet with Loki would end this tragically.

"I'm going out for dinner, do you want me to bring anything back for you?" Thor inquired turning his head to the side to once more glance at Loki who had his long legs spread across the green silk sheets in front of him.

"No, I'm not hungry."

**A/N: Again if you enjoyed this R&R and add to faves and alerts :) if people are reading then I shall continue!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay for some more brotherly interaction, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. Still I'm sad that no one is reviewing, I mean am I doing a good job or not? I will continue this fic regardless for myself but whether I upload it depends on if people are reading. Still I thank everyone who is reading and those that take the time to even just leave a small comment. **

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 2**

"Loki? As in your brother Loki? Here in Valhalla Academy?" Fandral's jaw dropped. Thor had just mentioned to his friends about the new change in his room that was going to be quite a bother. He now sat in the dining hall with his comrades taking a late dinner. It was quiet. Unlike everyone else in the Academy Thor had choice of when he wanted to eat, again being a prince had its perks moreover being the friend of a prince also had its perks.

"Of course Fandral, how many other Loki's do you know?" Thor grumbled, Loki's mood having rubbed off on him. He massaged his temples with a few fingers trying to shoo away the negative vibe. He didn't mean to snap at his friend but he was asking such a ridiculous question. Why was it so hard to believe that Loki was here anyway? Fandral's jaw locked as he refrained from saying anything else.

"I apologize Fandral for my short temper but my brother has been quite a handful to deal with, he is in a rather hateful mood," Thor sighed regretfully, his eyes latching on to Volstagg in front of him who was taking advantage of the food, highly appreciative of Thor's authority over the kitchen staff.

"Why am I not surprised? The Prince of Mischief has always be known to be quite hard to get along with, how you have managed to live with him for so long is beyond my understanding," Sif remarked malevolently, she had never liked Asgards youngest prince. There was nothing about him that made him noble like Thor, Loki was always out for himself and never cared about others. In fact he tended to see others as his prey, people to pull cruel pranks on. He was a compulsive liar, seemed to adore chaos and disrespected everyone he saw beneath him which indeed was _everyone._

"He is not always this bad," Thor tried to defend, thought right now it seemed like an impossible quest. Loki wasn't exactly making credit for himself with his introduction.

"Was he not the one to make your armour disappear in the middle of a meeting until you were standing there in the nude, after you commented on how his armour looked like a woman?" Sif stated obstinately.

"Well yes…"

"Was he not the one to cast a spell on your helmet so you could not take it off for a month after you declared his made him look like a cow?"

"Yes but –"

"Was he not the one to let that vicious goat into your room and let it eat your bedding and curtains and then attack you with its horns until it ripped your clothing for Loki to further insist on creating a rumour involving bestiality?"

"I deserved that after I destroyed his favourite book in a fit of anger," Thor once again defended; naturally he didn't think he deserved it at the time.

"Was he not –"

"Enough! I get the point. Loki can be quite ill-behaved at times but still he is my brother and I love him. Besides how is it that you know all of this?" Thor had never thought about how many times Loki had caused him mischief; nearly every embarrassing moment in his life was caused by Loki.

"You don't shut up about him when you are drunk," Volstagg mentioned between bites of fresh pork. Thor didn't remember talking about Loki at all; he had actively avoided the subject of his brother in regular conversation so why was it that he mentioned him so frequently when he was drunk? Did he ever talk about Loki positively?

Hogun was sitting quietly within their company occasionally sipping the drink that was constantly rested between his fingers.

"Still I'm not so sure that having Loki here is such a great idea, and by that I mean no offense Thor, but the trickster he is could stir up some serious trouble. He is very different to everyone else in here and despite his position people won't give him that respect," Fandral observed. They all knew full well what students were like and often how little title meant to them. Thor had a hard time himself for a couple of days with a few particularly moronic Asgardians, but of course after a light hammering it left them without words of insult to him anymore.

"If anyone dares to affront my little brother they will find themselves at the receiving end of my fist," Thor threatened, he hated anyone disrespecting his family so Loki was no exception and if anything it was snide slurs about him that angered him the most. Thor had always heavily taken on the duty of older brother, what good would he be as a King if he couldn't even protect his own family? Besides he hoped to have Loki by his side when he finally held the crown because he knew that there were certain aspects of ruling that he would indeed need to seek help with. Even though Loki was one with mischief his intellect was unparalleled and that would prove much use to the kingdom of Asgard.

"Well I hope you will be prepared to take down the majority of the Academy," Fandral exhaled, everyone across the kingdom knew of Loki and his silver tongue that caused more fights than ended them.

"I will do what is necessary," Thor nodded, "but I will try to keep Loki's wickedness contained." The key word being _try._

Thor made conversation with his friends for the next couple of hours until Volstagg has eaten his fill of food. His stomach had ended up rested on the table next to a mountain of empty dishes filled with the dregs of sauces, bits of bone and the general waste of food which were inedible. Sif had been careful not to insult Loki too much within her words but after all the stories she had heard about the man she couldn't help but paint an unpleasant picture of him. Hogun remained silent and Fandral spent the remainder of his time in front of a hand mirror making seductive faces and commenting about how perfect his features were. After that they had all said their goodbyes to one another, wishing luck for the classes that started the next day and returned back to their chambers.

The guards stood like stone besides the double doors of Thor's now shared chambers, he didn't give them much of his attention, if any, before entering the room himself. At first when he took view of the room he had thought he'd walked into the wrong one until he saw the familiar red quilts and the emerald green towards the other side. The room was tidy. Perfect even. Not just Loki's side but Thor's as well. Thor's usual armour was hung on the wall besides his bed while the rest of his clothes he assumed were inside the hand carved wardrobe. All his books were on the shelf in what looked to be in order of alphabet, genre _and_ author. His desk was clear from all the scattered papers which were instead filed neatly in one corner, Mjolnir was placed on top of the chest at the foot of his bed where it could be easily reached. There were also no plates to be seen or smelled. Loki's half was much the same except Loki was still at his own shelf, rearranging books to fit his need for perfection and tidiness. Thor didn't know if he should have been thankful or vexed as Loki had gone through all his belongings. The fact that Loki had both tidied his own and Thor's side was quite baffling and it seemed that he had done Thor's first as he was still working on his own.

Although Loki had noted Thor's return he gave him no confirmation that he recognised it instead he continued his work slipping the pile of books in his hands one by one into the shelf like some intricate puzzle he was trying to work out.

"You tidied," Thor detailed his eyes looking around for any imperfection in his room he could point out but of course there was none, Loki was meticulous.

"Well spotted Thor, it appears your observational skills are still as flawless as ever," Loki uttered, his tone dripping with icy sarcasm. He didn't take his eyes off the shelf as he found the next slot and gently slid a book inside. Loki's books were his most valued possession and he treated every one of them with respect, there was just something about the beauty of words that he valued so dearly. Besides, words were his greatest weapon; it would be hypocritical of him not to love the essence of them.

"And I see you are as sharp as always, Loki, at least you are talking to me now, even if it is just to make insults," the God of Thunder commented walking over to his bed and crashing down onto it with very little grace. He lay still on his back for a few seconds before rolling onto his side, resting his elbow into the mattress and using his hand to prop his head up by his chin. All to get a better view of Loki as he used his magic to pick up a clump of books from his reducing pile and had it hover towards him. Loki's magic always held a pretty green glow when it was in use, Thor always found himself mesmerized by the colour mainly as it was a skill that he could just never master and it was something that made Loki so himself. He always loved watching his little brother cast magic – except when the magic was aimed at him in some way.

"Any reason why you tidied my half of the room as well as yours?" Thor asked, once again trying to make conversation. Loki stayed quiet. Thor's shoulders slumped, he was about to sigh until the sound of Loki's voice then threw him off.

"I refuse to share a room where simply stepping inside is a violation to my health and is irritating to look at, furthermore I don't find the appeal in stepping on your dirty underwear –"

"Hey!" Thor sat bolt upright, "I've only been here for a day how can there be dirty underwear on the floor?" Loki's movement stopped in mid-flow as he turned to face Thor, "you mean to tell me that you did not change this morning? How filthy of you Thor!" He scolded; Thor was stuck for words, not being as quick on the tongue as Loki.  
"Of course I changed this morning! I had my clothes taken straight for cleaning," he argued, it wasn't actually a lie. Thor wasn't one for being unclean; he had an appearance to keep up after all and after every fight if it were possible he would indeed bathe.  
"Well then, if Thor, the Prince of Asgard can change himself then he can keep his side of the room tidy," Loki ordered turning his attention back to his given task.  
"Fine I shall, if Loki can agree to be civil with me," Thor countered, he knew himself that keeping tidy would be a challenge and by the looks of it Loki staying civil would be a challenge too. Loki paused again, the corners of his lips twisting into a smirk, "oh I cannot guarantee that, brother."  
"Alright fine...then promise me there will be no goats or any kind of animal let into this room," the Thunderer changed, Loki pondered it for a moment holding a book in his hand, he already knew the answer to that but wanted to keep his authority to consider, if answered too quickly then it wouldn't seem like he was in charge.  
"Ok Thor, I can promise you no goats or other animals, besides the smell would be foul and I do not want my books being eaten by goats or worse, defecated on," the Trickster agreed, he looked back at the book in his hand, grumbling to himself at the fact that his shelf was full and he still had a lot more books.  
"Well I am glad we have come to an agreement Loki, and feel free to store your books on my shelf – there is barely anything on mine anyway," Thor motioned to his shelf across the room. He was quite happy that he had made a step forward with Loki, now he was beginning to think he hadn't changed much after all. Yes he was taller, yes he was even more beautiful than before and yes his words struck even harder but Loki still had his playfulness.  
"You won't touch them will you? You haven't exactly got the most delicate fingers and I don't want the pages ripped," Loki almost frowned, of course a kind gesture to him would be completely overlooked.  
"Manners Loki," Thor corrected, it was so much scolding as it was a helpful hint.  
"Fine. You won't touch them will you? You haven't exactly got the most delicate fingers and I don't want the pages ripped, _thank you_," he purposely overemphasised his thank you so that it was mocking. It still wasn't right. Now it sounded like he was already blaming Thor for messing with his untouched books.  
"Nevermind..." Thor muttered knowing that was the closest he was going to get, at least the words were _in_ the sentence, "just use the damn shelf and no, I will not touch your books, I barely touch my own."

Loki didn't hesitate in making his way across to the other side of the room followed by a floating stack of books that emitted a soft green energy. Thor couldn't stop himself from following Loki's movement, the way his long legs made little effort of the distance; he had such a proud and graceful stride that was utterly soundless.  
"So, what did you tell your friends about me?" Loki inquired placing a set of gold rimmed books on the middle shelf; they all were of Asgardian fairy tales. They may have been childish but Loki still loved them, mainly as they were from some of his most pleasant childhood memories of being read to by both Frigga and Thor. Both had their highlights when it came to reading. Frigga had the most comforting voice and she would often sing whenever a song came up in the story, she always made Loki relax the most however he always found that he would fall asleep before the story would end. Thor however had this energy about him, it was impossible to even consider the aspect of sleeping when he was reading, he wouldn't admit it now but he always loved when Thor would use different voices for all the characters or would act out small scenes (usually the ones involving fighting nonetheless) but it was so consuming of attention and of course there was the occasional mishap of what Thor mentioned before. Loki found himself stroking the spines of the books he had laid on the shelf being drawn into a distant memory. They had grown up now.  
"Hmm?" Thor mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. Loki snapped back into reality.  
"That was what you were doing was it not? Complaining to your friends about me?" The younger Prince clarified, once more mindlessly organising his books.  
"Don't be so harsh Loki, I wasn't _complaining_," Thor corrected crawling across the bed until he leant against one of the four posters. He drew his knee up a point and rested his arm horizontal across it.  
"Well I highly doubt you were complimenting me," the liesmith added. There was slight scorn his voice but he tried to hide it behind his casual humour.  
"Well no...it just appears that you already have yourself a reputation," he explained. Loki stood up from his crouched position with an interested look, "oh?"  
"My friends believe you will cause nothing but mischief here," the blonde elucidated.

Loki chuckled, "it seems they knew me better than I thought." So his reputation reached out to the Academy too, that was interesting to know.  
Thor frowned with concern, "don't be like that Loki it will only cause you grief. This is not like back at home brother, your tricks will not be overlooked, you may not be scolded by mother or father but making wrong with the students will be much worse. Your title here as Prince means nothing, not to these people."  
"Are you trying to give me advice?"  
"Yes Loki I am, and for once maybe you should listen, if you play your tricks on these people they will get you back," Thor told him, his stomach began to knot with worry as he saw the plain defiance on Loki's face.  
"I think I can handle myself, brother," the trickster countered stubbornly. His magic, his lies and his tricks were the only sure things he had, they were the trio that made him Loki, they were the only traits he was known for and being known for bad things was better than not being known at all.  
"Well if you are convinced then I will press no further on the matter, still maybe it would be best for you to at least have some friends? How about I introduce you to mine? They will be more tolerable to your devilish nature than anyone else around here," the older male suggested. He reached down brushing his fingers against the hilt of Mjolnir, the gift from his father after he proved himself to being suited as the heir to the throne.

Loki had finished his organising; he glanced at Thor, "I have no interest in meeting your _friends_." Thor couldn't help but wince at the contempt Loki held at the word friends. He always knew Loki had disbelief about friendships but utterly despising the idea? Well that was new.  
"Loki being anti-social will not do you good, you are a Prince you need to know how to interact with our people," Thor advised, it was for Loki's own good, if people disliked him then no one would listen to his words and for a position like his own that would not suffice. Loki tensed. Thor noticed.  
"What is wrong brother? Do my words trouble you?" A new expression of worry filled the older brothers features as he watched Loki's fingers bury themselves into his tunic, "it does not matter Thor," Loki answered, his voice dropping drastically in volume, flat and serious it held nothing of his usual fire.  
"How can you say that when it so clearly bothers you?" Thor slipped himself off the bed to place a caring hand on Loki's shoulder. It barely lasted a moment before the younger male shrugged himself out of the touch.  
"Loki," Thor complained extending the sound of the I. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.  
"Surely it cannot be about your true heri–"  
"I said it doesn't matter!" Loki snapped, his words hitting Thor like a slap on the face. Loki then turned away from him entirely and slipped off his jacket. He fought against the impulse to throw it simply out of anger with reason of not wanting to lower himself to Thor's level and instead placed it over his own desk chair. Afterwards he slipped off his shoes leaving them besides the bed. The bedcovers pulled themselves down via magic and then Loki sat down on the bare mattress combing his fingers roughly through his hair.  
"What are you doing?" Thor questioned, slightly startled by Loki's action that seemed questionable by his frustration.  
"What does it look like I'm doing Thor? It's getting late and I want to sleep," he scoffed with exasperated sarcasm, it wasn't as pleasant (if you can say that) as his usual sarcasm, this line was laced with anger. The Trickster manoeuvred himself under the quilts before turning onto his side so he faced away from Thor leaving only his black curls and shoulders visible to his brother.  
"Oh I see...then I apologize Loki and bid you goodnight," Thor said softly, he forgot that he had to now work around Loki. He couldn't stay up and he daren't even try it with his brother around. The exhausted wrath of Loki was never a pleasant sight.  
"I swear by the heavens if you still snore Thor, I will have to take drastic measures that you will not be fond of," Loki threatened, a sudden tiredness evident in his voice. Well there goes sleeping for Thor for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter I have a lot more bromance to come yet! I love bromance! AND YAOI! I wanna try and keep them with as much character traits as they usually have, I hate soft Loki . I don't mind him good but he NEEDS his attitude. **

**Faves and follows are appreciated and reviews are used to make me happy. Because I am not happy –sad face–**

**I wanna keep updates as regular as possible but if you want me to put aside time to write for that then please put down a moment to just tell me I do good. I love writing but I struggle with a lot of things right now so yeah I kinda live off positive moments…**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next updaaate :D Thanks for all of you people for putting this on alert :D and for those awesome few to actually review! I will start asking for more reviews soon I think like I do on my other fanfic. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, it hasn't been proof read cause I haven't had chance. I just got me a new laptop so yay! **

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 3**

Thor couldn't sleep. It wasn't over paranoia of having some cruel spell cast upon him by Loki that stopped him but the sheer thought of him being only across the room. He hadn't been this close to Loki since that dreadful night which he now couldn't stop thinking about. It was true he didn't want to irritate his brother, especially on his first night of an unfamiliar place. Despite not showing it Thor could take a pretty good guess that Loki was feeling insecure, he was always a lot snarkier when he was nervous. It was his way of putting up his shields. So Thor had found himself lying still on his side, listening to the soft sound of himself breathing or listening to Loki toss and turn – another sign that he was anxious was his restlessness. Loki's mind was always like an untamed fire, if so many things were throwing in their coal then he wouldn't be able to put out the inferno and therefore not be able to sleep.

The Thunderer could hear the protest of the quilts as Loki continued to writhe around in the darkness. He remembered when they were young and how Thor would offer the Trickster a place in his own bed which would often soothe him into sleep. Pity they were too old to do that now. He silently turned himself onto his side to get a look at Loki, at first he thought the night was playing tricks on him when he saw Loki sitting up in the bed, hunched over with a hand pressed tightly against his stomach. He blinked. The image remained.

"Loki?" Thor called out wondering what was wrong with his brother. Loki, with a startled shudder turned to face Thor. After composing himself (which only took seconds) he pressed he teeth together was a seething hiss, "dammit Thor you do not have to practice your stealth skills on me."

Thor sat himself up letting the quilts slide down to his stomach, even in the darkness Loki's pale face held a faint glow. He was still scowling.

"I didn't mean to startle you…I was just worried, you were sitting up so I thought something was wrong," the blonde male spoke, thinning his eyes at his brother, now starting to have second thoughts about what he saw.

"I'm _fine _Thor, just go back to sleep," Loki retorted throwing Thor a further glacial look. He then laid himself back down once again turning away from Thor. The older male was left startled; he pressed his lips together to form a line as he refrained himself from pressing further into the matter. He also really hated when Loki would hide himself away like this. Thor let out a silent sigh knowing that was not the appropriate time to interrogate Loki and instead tried to sleep himself.

Morning came after what felt like days; Thor didn't remember catching any sleep at all finding a nagging worry for Loki adding to his list of problems. Loki was across the room. Loki was edgy. There was something _wrong _with Loki. He just knew it, even his mother knew it. The way she paused when detailing Thor on his wellbeing, she would have answered if she knew what it was but maybe even she couldn't get that answer from him. Thor lay on his back staring up at the ceiling that was painted a bright white from the sunlight; it seemed much more intense than usual. Hearing Loki stir across the room and get up, Thor placed a hand over his eyes before gliding it down his face trying to wash away the ebbing fatigue. That was the worse he had slept, ever. Not that he could even call it sleeping. Still he had to get up. Thor checked the clock at his bedside table: 7:34am, his first lesson started at 9am. It was a group sparring match, evidently his favourite of all lessons – the one where he got to fight and show off his strength. Sitting himself up, he watched as Loki combing out all the stray strands of bed hair until the flow of natural light curl was once again achieved. Loki was tired, the evidence was clear on his face. His eyes were shadowed, the smouldering green was clinging onto light but only managed a mere dullness and his pasty complexion made him look almost sick. Thor couldn't imagine he would look that bad, his sun-kissed skin always seemed to gleam in vitality even after a long battle, and his dazzling blue irises kept the energy of lightning stored inside. Still he was convinced that he wouldn't look up to his usual standards.

"You look tired Loki, maybe you should rest a while longer? We have over an hour," Thor advised.

"Get out," was Loki's sharp reply. Thor wasn't expecting that. The Thunderer's eyebrows knitted together into both a confused and irritated frown, "what?"

"I said: get out. I want to get changed," Loki finished, staring down at Thor with a demanding expression. Thor couldn't help but see a spoilt child in front of him; he would have chuckled if it weren't for the fact that Loki was being so rude to _him_. Thor got out of bed rolling his shoulders to wake the muscles up, "Loki this is _our _room, you cannot command me to leave."

"I am not dressing myself in front of you Thor," the Trickster glowered; there was sign of him backing down from a fight he was trying to make.

"Brother, we used to bathe together. You have no reason to be ashamed, I am not going to judge you and you know that. Besides if you are really that embarrassed I will not look," Thor reasoned but come to think of it maybe that was what started the _problem_ off in the first place. The chances were Thor probably would look even if he told himself not to.

"Don't make me force you out," Loki warned, narrowing his eyes. He raised his fingers into the air and filled the palm of his hands with a fiery green orb. Thor couldn't stop himself from grinning, so Loki was challenging him? That was never a good thing to do. As Thor recalled he won nearly every fight that he and his brother had ever gotten into. Magic was never a match for brute strength.

"Oh really? I would like to see you try, little brother. I am much bigger than you; your puny magic will do me no – gaack!" Thor's hands reached for his crotch with a strangled gasp as Loki – after his strike – retracted his knee from Thor's privates with an amused snigger, "who says I was going to use magic?" Thor fell onto his knees, groaning in agony. He wanted to yell at Loki at how much of a dirty move that was and how dishonourable it was to strike a man's most valued body part but neither could he make words or know that saying those things would make Loki sorry at all. Thor didn't deserve that though.

After Thor had recovered (fighting against the impulse to punch Loki in the face) he found himself standing out in the corridor and having his armour forcefully thrown at him. He had gotten kicked out of his own room. By his little brother. Loki really was going to be a handful. Thor wasn't sure how long he would be able to put up with this new intrusion; even his private space wasn't private anymore. Without further dwelling on his building annoyance, the disregarding look in the guard's faces and the simmering pain in his genitals Thor made his way down the corridor to find a place that he could indeed change.

"Thor? What in the name of Asgard are you doing here still in your bedclothes?" Fandral asked, his eyebrows locked in a state of surprise and humour. Thor deadpanned, "I got kicked out of my room…Loki can be very _persuasive,_ doyou mind if I change in here?" He managed to growl out the word persuasive with a sense of rage. He was going to have to get Loki back on that. It was still a very un-Loki-like move, it was true that he may not have been an principled fighter but usually he would wind up getting his own way by using words so the fact that he didn't really meant he wasn't playing around.

"One day after Loki's arrival and you're already getting bossed around by your little brother, there goes your dignity _and _your authority," Fandral couldn't stop himself from laughing, to others it would have been a crime to laugh at the royalty of Asgard however Fandral was his friend so he knew that he could push his boundaries.

"Yes, it is truly hilarious. Now please, may I come inside?"

Thor had explained to both Fandral and Volstagg the terror of his morning. Fandral had pulled an expression that had quite frankly mimicked the one Thor had pulled at the telling of the story and had cupped his own balls protectively. Volstagg had made sounds of terror as if he was listening to some kind of horror story – but to all males it probably was a horror story. With reluctance after putting on his armour, Thor returned to his chambers wanting to give Loki a stern talking to before he left for the morning's lesson. He couldn't have the Trickster overpowering him like that, it just didn't seem natural. Thor was the _older _brother which meant he had to attain his authority – that was how it worked.

Stepping inside the room he was instantly met with a voice.

"I see you have recovered," Loki noted. Dressed in his cape-less armour with instead a sleeveless leather trench coat, he stood with an open book in his hand clearly getting in some last minute reading.

"I want you to apologize Loki for that action of yours. Even for you it was low," Thor ordered standing in front of the door so that Loki could not get through until he was finished.

"I am sorry, Thor," the God of Mischief stated solemnly but sincerely, he closed the book in his hand with a snap before placing it on the desk. Thor was stunned. Was it really that easy? Did Loki really just apologize that quickly? It usually took hours of coaxing and even Frigga's involvement to get Loki to say he was sorry. So this, this was unbelievable.

"I…I er…thank you Loki," Thor stammered. He grunted, it was a feeble and obvious attempt to try and pick his voice back up, "anyway, it has been a long while since I've seen you in armour Loki, it looks good on you."

Loki's expression remained neutral, "enough of the flattery, brother. I am not one of you many women, comments about my appearance do little in winning me over."

"Really? I always thought you liked the attention," Thor mused. His words made Loki press his teeth together and as if repulsed, to look away from Thor entirely. His eyes retreated back to the book he had placed on his desk; it was something that reminded him of security. The words of a book were always a great escape, even if it were just to enhance his knowledge.

"Anyway Loki, I believe that our first lesson today is group sparring which is for all years of the school, it is a good way to show our fellow students how much we have improved and to see how powerful the new students are. I trust you are going to give us quite a show Loki, even when we were children you always did put up rather a good fight," Thor smiled trying to sound encouraging as he turned to exit the room followed closely by Loki who did not react to Thor's comment.

By the time Thor and Loki arrived at class, everyone else was there having arrived somewhat early. There were the familiar faces of the warriors three, Lady Sif and a crowd of about forty other students from the school – being so expensive and prestige literally only the finest of Asgard were allowed in. All the students stood in rows behind the sparring court which was marked with lines counting as boundaries.

"I see Asgards great Princes have finally arrived," Heimdall announced giving a small bow of respect to the two newest members of the crowd who were instantly let to the front. A few members greeted Thor as he passed them and he returned the notice with a bright smile, others made whispers concerning the presence of Loki, although quiet they were clearly insulting. Loki paid them no attention.

"Welcome back Prince Thor it is an honour to see you for another year and Prince Loki, it is also an honour to have you for your first," Heimdall greeted, although it was personal his voice travelled across the crowd.

"I thank you for your kind greeting Heimdall and so does my brother," Thor thanked on behalf of himself and Loki who had remained silent and unmoving.

"For one so famous for words seems to have lost them entirely," Heimdall remarked raising an eyebrow at the younger prince whose gaze was towards the floor.

"I assure you Heimdall that I have not lost my words, there is just nothing here worthy of my input," Loki corrected in a snarky tone straightening out his posture to show his arrogance.

"Don't be so rude Loki," the Thunderer scolded, elbowing Loki lightly in the arm. His brother only frowned wondering why he was the one being told off when he was actually being mocked. Heimdall chuckled, well that was a sight to see, the two brother prince's acting like brothers. It was hard to believe they were raised by the same family as they were so different in personality as well as of course, looks.

"As I was saying, it is Valhalla's tradition at the start of every year to have every student battle in front of the entire school; it is to show courage, strength and confidence. This year will be no different. First years will go first and since we have such a special student this year, out of respect to our King, I believe he should go first. Prince Loki, mind stepping into the court?" Heimdall instructed, his golden orange eyes focusing entirely on the younger prince. Loki didn't hesitate but Thor nudged him forwards regardless, "show us all what you are capable of, brother."

Loki could feel all the watching eyes upon him as he tried to ignore them. Sure he did love being noticed but when all the eyes were derisive and judging before he had even done anything, he couldn't help but feel at least a little uneasy. A gentle breeze blew past making his soft black curls flutter as he regained a shield of confidence. He put up his famous mischievous grin, "let me guess I'm not allowed to kill anyone?"

"That wouldn't be advised Prince Loki," Heimdall almost sighed, he was going to have to get used to Loki's sense of humour despite how twisted it actually was. Heimdall clicked his fingers as three Asgardian warriors stepped onto the court, they weren't students but from the army itself. Loki was amused by the fact that clearly the students of this Academy were seen as above the average foot soldier but then again he had seen Thor fight – he was indeed a one man army.

The Trickster eyed up his opponents making mental notes on their height, weight and possible speed. He didn't mean to but he also caught a glance at Thor at the front of the crowd with a broad smile on his face that had Loki wondering what Thor, at the moment, was thinking.

"Let the match…begin," Heimdall declared. The soldiers raised their weapons, one holding a sword and shield, another two swords and the last a spear. As they began to charge into the centre where Loki stood, the God of Mischief took his first action. Fluorescent green lights flickered all around him, stretching out and taking a quick form of illusion of Loki clones that all stood identical to the original down to expression. The soldiers were threw off, now surrounded by tens of Loki's to which the original was masked. Of course the clones were just simple illusions they could not do any damage – but that wasn't what they were cast for. The soldiers began swinging their weapons at every clone in front of them only to see them laugh wildly before being eaten up by that same green light. During the process Loki had managed to slip himself out of the eyes of his opponents. He now stood behind the one with the shield. He reached for two of his trusty daggers buried deep with his clothes before aiming them carefully but hastily. He threw just as the soldiers had finished off the last clone and were standing aimlessly for that short second. The daggers hit their target, slicing through the backs of the man's knees. At first the shock didn't register until he tried to take a step and instantaneously crumpled to his knees which only shook the wounds to spurt out blood. The angle of the throw however brought Loki to the attention of the other two soldiers.

The soldiers approached surprisingly cautiously to keep their eyes completely fixed on Loki, expecting another one of his tricks. The younger prince wondered why he couldn't refrain himself from taking another look into the crowd. Everyone was deadly silent out of respect for the fight, Loki could appreciate that but the fact was his eyes were more focused on Thor. The Thunderer was fixated on Loki, engrossed in the fight with such a delighted look that it would almost make the Trickster feel ashamed if he could not live up to the high standards that Thor had mentally set. He picked up another dagger in his hand, forcing it into the air to block the blow from one of the swords – he finished the movement by taking a spin and elbowing the soldier in the face all with the speed and grace he had learnt from his mother. The combatant faltered taking a couple of steps back to regain his balance however the move was cut short as Loki kicked the man in the chest forcing him to the floor. His attention then switched the remaining opponent. The Asgardian swung his spear as Loki ducked out the way with ease, noticing that the top heavy weight of the weapon made his swings quite slow but dangerously substantial if came into contact with. Managing to fend off a few more swipes with an awful lot of dodging and an occasional chink when his dagger came in contact with the shaft of the spear, the double swordsman once again returned to his feet. Loki wasn't expecting the fight to take so long – at least the man with the stabbed knees wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. The slice across his cheek was unexpected. Loki hadn't even felt the blade at first when it came into contact with his skin. The first indicator that it even happened was the flash of refracted light as it temporarily blinded him and then eventually the tingling pain. Loki was knocked back as the soldier retreated from the blow. The young prince could see the silent gasp fill Thor's features as he Trickster impulsively pressed his hand against the cut skin feeling the cold trickle of blood coat his fingertips.

"Hmph," Loki mumbled as a wide grin spread across his face. That was the push he needed. His magic worked so much better when he had that surge of adrenaline. The soldiers were baffled as Loki, instead of regaining an offensive stance, took a deep breath and lowered his head to the floor with a look of concentration. He pulled his fingers into his hands feeling the pressure build up in the form of pure energy. The sparks danced between his closed fingers as his hands began to tremor in power.

Just as the soldiers worked out what he was doing and began their next charge, Loki released his fingers sending with it a massive pulse, a glittering green force that pushed matter like an invisible explosion away from it. The Asgardians were rocketed into the air as their weapons flew completely out of grasp. The wind was disrupted in the crowd as the remnants of the push had everyone covering their faces to protect from misplaced energy and taking a step backwards to secure their stance on the ground. Two heavy thumps. The two soldiers were on the ground. Unconscious.

Loki raised his head once again bringing his fingers into his palms, riding out the small stings that littered his skin and finally letting out a calming breath. He looked back at the crowd, Thor looked seconds away from cheering, his smile ludicrously huge showing his sparkling white teeth.

"Well done, Prince Loki, I see your skills with magic are not to be taken lightly," Heimdall remarked.

"He's such a freak! That isn't fighting! That is cheating! What is he some kind of witch!? No Asgardian wins a match by doing tricks, it is cowardly!" A stray voice from the crowd insulted, it wasn't long before the student showed his face. He stepped to the front, a malicious smirk on his lips. He was tall, built like Thor just not as muscular, with short blonde hair and raging green eyes. Loki tensed at his words, barring his teeth in an animalistic need to protect himself. Some of those terrible words hurt more than he cared to admit. Not a moment more passed as Loki turned away and stormed off into the collection of trees that lead into a forest. However he didn't leave without his own revenge. All that could be heard was the student screaming as his gauntlets started to slither around his wrists, hissing violently, and for a wave of spiders to crawl out from the waistline of his trousers.

Without a second thought, Thor ran after Loki.

**A/N: I'm not great at writing fight scenes in third but there will be loads more to come regardless. If you enjoyed please review because updates will go faster if you review (no joke)!**

**Review or Loki does something stupid hahaha. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks all for the alerts/faves/reviews I hope to get some moooore, it's why I'm updating so fast :D anyway here's some angst and past memories! Enjoy!**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 4**

Loki continued to storm through the mass of trees, his teeth grinding together as he muttered profanities under his breath about the bastard who decided it would be fun to insult him so childishly. The Trickster knew he too was not innocent when it came to insulting people but the fact was he did his with intelligence, his play on words was usually asked for and done with a sense of humour. What he had just received was just insolence, he had done nothing to provoke such comments. He kept on going, snapping sticks and crumpling leaves. He was usually very light footed and would go unnoticed throughout a walk but at this moment he was trying to force as much anger out through beating his feet across the ground he walked on as he could. The Trickster didn't even stop when he heard his name being called frantically behind him from his great oaf a brother. That was the least he needed right now – some pitiful sympathy from his big brother.

"Loki! Wait!" Thor shouted, the sound of his footsteps far louder than the ones Loki was making even during his tantrum. Loki ignored him. Perhaps it was the time to start running away, but Loki hadn't thought of that and so it didn't take long for Thor to catch up.

"Loki…come on, running off like this isn't like you at all," Thor sighed stretching out an arm and placing his hand consolably on Loki's shoulder to halt his movements. Loki stopped and turned around, shrugging out of Thor's touch.

"So what _is _like me Thor? You've been gone for years, you have no idea what I am like anymore," Loki spat, his derisive eyes cursing the presence of his brother entirely. It took a moment for the Trickster to realize how much he had just given away in once sentence. He didn't want to sound like Thor's move had bothered him but it came out that way. Thor wasn't supposed to know anything about him – no one was supposed to know anything about him, not even their mother.

"Loki you are still my brother, it does not matter how many years we part," Thor said, his voice soft. He needed to calm Loki down, that was all that mattered right now. What he did to the Asgardian was only a start to what Loki was truly capable of when angry or even upset.

"You know maybe he was right…I am a freak, magic is not how Asgardians fight because I am not from Asgard am I? Maybe I should have never been taken from Jotunheim…" Loki's expression turned almost dejected as his skin began to wash over with a pale blue colour, covered in various patterned markings that told stories of his true heritage. His once mesmerizing green eyes filled with crimson.

"Don't start this again Loki…" Thor exhaled heavily. He took a step forwards towards Loki until he was close enough to reach him, "yes you may have been born a Frost Giant, you may still have their features but you are more Aesir than you are Jotun and you will _always _be my little brother. I'm glad father took you that day because I have enjoyed every moment I have spent with you." The Thunderer did not flinch at Loki's second form, it was not like he hadn't seen it before. Thor still however was ignorant to the species through his brother, although he had accepted Loki as a Frost Giant he could never put the two together because Loki was nothing like the horrid stories he had heard about the rest of them. Thor could have easily convinced himself that Loki wasn't even a Frost Giant if he wanted to, that maybe he was some other known species with blue skin and red eyes. He remembered the day he had met Loki for the first time. He was four years old.

_Thor had wondered what had happened after his father had returned from battle against the Jotuns, he had sustained an injury to his right eye that had left him with a gaping hole, but he had also returned with something bundled in his arms. Something that squirmed. Something that cried. His father had taken whatever it was straight to his mother who looked pleasantly surprised by what it was and held a gleaming smile that Thor hadn't seen in a long time. It was three days after that that the young prince finally got to see what all the fuss was about. _

"_Thor darling…there is someone I want you to meet," Frigga whispered as she ushered the small boy who had just entered the room towards her as she cradled the small baby in her arms. Frigga gently lowered the fragile being for Thor to take a peek. The blonde boy blinked._

"_It's blue!" Thor nearly shrieked, his loudness being cut short as Frigga hushed him, not wanting to frighten the child in her arms. _

"_Yes, he's a Frost Giant," she smiled, no matter the brutal nature of the species, she could not however hard she looked see any of that within the small delicate baby in her grasp. The baby in her arms was innocent, he had done nothing to earn himself hatred and already Frigga was as attached to him as much as her own blood born son. _

"_A Frost Giant!?" Thor gasped as he backed away from the baby, wondering why his mother was cradling a monster in her arms. His father had gone to battle these beasts, why on Asgard did he bring one of them home with him? What was he intending to do, keep it as a pet?_

"_Yes Thor…but this Frost Giant is very, _very_ special," Frigga uttered. Thor's attention was back on the baby as he now looked quite fascinated, he had never actually seen a Jotun before in person, especially not a baby one. He fiddled with his sleeves as he once again approached his mother._

"_How is he special?" Thor questioned, he always liked the word special – like when his mother called him her special little warrior. So he had become accustomed to the word meaning something good rather than bad._

"_Because darling, he isn't like all the other big mean Frost Giants. He's a good one," she told him. Thor looked surprised, "a good Frost Giant?" He cocked his head to the side, taking an even closer look at the baby Jotun as it wiggled around, he still looked rather sceptical of her claim nonetheless._

"_Yes Thor, a good Frost Giant. Don't be shy, why don't you say hello and see for yourself how lovely he is," Frigga slipped a hand from underneath the bundle of blankets and then tapped the cushion next to her, gesturing for Thor to take a seat. The young prince clambered onto the sofa before sitting down with his small legs spread out in front of him. He was still too small for his feet to reach the ground. Frigga then turned to face him, slowly lowering the infant in her arms to Thor, "now be careful darling, he is only small so don't drop him," she informed. Thor spontaneously held out his arms in front of him as the Queen placed the delicate being within Thor's hold. The blonde boy blinked at the fidgeting baby, seeing it so closely Thor couldn't help it when the bright smile spread across his face. He was holding a baby. A living, breathing baby. Who was surprisingly heavy, despite his small size._

"_H-hello," he murmured. The baby made a loud giggling noise before smiling brilliantly at Thor, kicking with excitement. The young prince had deduced that he officially loved that sound. Ok so maybe the baby was rather cute after all, even for a Frost Giant. Frigga leant in closer to Thor, proud of her son for acting so responsibly with the baby Jotun._

"_His name is Loki," she whispered, glad that this was working out so well. She had chosen the child's name herself and just that the being held a newly blossomed sentiment within her._

_Thor nodded, his attention having not left the sight of the infant, "ummm hello…Loki, I'm Thor. It's nice to meet a good Frost Giant." Loki started to giggle once more, his hands shooting into the air making grabby gestures._

"_I think he likes you Thor," Frigga chuckled, starting to comb her fingers through Thor's soft blonde hair. She had never seen such a perfect image before as all her motherly instincts made her want to hug both the boys in front of her. She still had the best news to come yet, but she just wanted to let Thor have a moment to become accustomed to Loki. _

_Thor would finally have someone to keep him company, he had been so lonely around the palace and with Odin and herself being so busy they barely had enough time to give Thor. Of course it would take a few years for Loki to grow but afterwards her oldest would finally be able to play with someone around his own age and have fun. Not to mention the abandoned Jotun would be able to grow up with a loving family and have a great life, something which he deserved. _

_The blonde prince's face lit up with delight, "you really think so?" Frigga nodded._

"_Well I like him too!" Thor declared joyfully. He now believed his mother, there was no way Loki could be a big mean Frost Giant; he was just so small and giggly._

"_So darling do you want to know the most special thing about him?" The Queen asked, she too could barely contain her own eagerness. Thor nodded with enthusiasm, wondering what else could possibly be so exceptional about him._

"_He's an Odinson, Thor, Loki is your little brother," she smiled, kissing her oldest son on the cheek, "which means when he grows up you can play with him around the palace."_

"_Can I teach him how to fight?" Thor looked hopeful, even at his age he loved fighting. The few times his father was free they would spend wrestling each other playfully, Odin dramatically acting out being some evil monster while Thor would play the hero and slay him. _

"_Of course," Frigga chuckled, she knew that most Asgardians of Thor's age had an interest in fighting as they looked up to their fathers, besides one day he would become a warrior that would defend Asgard, "you'll be his big brother, he will look up to you. Which means you'll have to set a good example and look after him. There will be times where Loki will feel unwanted because he isn't like everyone else and it's those times that you have to protect him the most, do you think you can do that Thor? Be Loki's big brother?" _

"_Of course! I will be the best big brother ever! I will always look out for my little blue brother!" Thor stated proudly with a gleaming confidence, he always believed himself to be perfect at everything so had assured himself that he would be great at this too. Frigga couldn't stop the soft laughter as she saw the innocent arrogance in her oldest son's features, "darling he won't always be blue, I just wanted you to see him as he truly is." She waved her hand across the baby and his skin turned from icy blue to a pale cream and his eyes from rubies to emeralds. Thor was dazzled by the display of magic, being in Asgard made Loki's skin tone more natural to an Aesir, it was Frigga's magic that showed the true colours._

"_Do you want me to take him back?" Frigga then asked, expecting Thor to have gotten restless from all the sitting around, after all he was quite an active boy. Thor however shook his head, "no…I want to hold him some more," the truth was he now never wanted to let his little brother go, he knew it was going to be an impatient wait for him to grow up so he could finally play with him but he knew that it was definitely going to be worth it. He was no longer lonely. He had the only good Frost Giant within the realms as a little brother. That was so cool._

As the memory replayed itself so vividly in Thor's mind he couldn't help but internally smile. It was one of his most precious memories, he sometimes wished that Loki could remember it too but of course he was far too young. He then remembered Frigga's words about Loki feeling unwanted – the time where Thor had to shield him the most, because that was when Loki was most fragile. Thor reached out his hand, brushing away the stray locks of raven hair from Loki's face before trailing the backs of his fingers down the cold blue skin of his brother's cheek – careful of the bleeding red cut that still remained. The warmth of the blonde's skin made Loki's flicker back to his usual colour, for a moment he was drawn mindlessly into the comfort of Thor's gentle touch. Then he pulled away with a sneer, turning back into his usual skin tone. The one that told Asgard its greatest lie. Although he had been told at a young age about his inheritance along with Thor, the rest of Asgard was not. They all still lived in false disbelief that they're prince was blood related to the King. Loki could only feel out of place, the mistake on the masterpiece.

"You say I am more Aesir than Frost Giant, then explain to me why father does not see me as his son? I know Asgard are too narrow minded to accept me into their perfect existence but father? Was he not the one that took me?" Loki scowled, he hated that. He was always treated second class to the Allfather, Odin blamed him for everything. He never once told Loki that he loved him or that he was proud of him, no matter what he did. Unlike Thor. Father's pride and joy, the heir to the throne, the biological child, the warrior. He was everything Odin craved for as son, Loki was simply the Frost Giant who liked to play tricks. It had gotten even worse since Thor left, Odin barely even spoke to him unless it was entirely necessary, it was obvious in his eyes that the few times he did that he wished he was talking to his oldest rather than the failed replacement.

"Father loves you Loki, he always has," Thor protested thoughtlessly. He had never given that topic a second thought before simply because in his eyes Odin was still the perfect father to him. Loki laughed bitterly at Thor's blind devotion to the man that couldn't be faulted. He would never understand, he _couldn't _understand. Thor didn't have the ability to produce the brain to, for once, think outside his own flawless life. There was no point in trying.

"Then what about you Thor? Did you ever love me? After you disappeared for four years, if I had never have come here myself would you have ever visited me?" Loki interrogated, his hands forming into fists at his sides as he tried to contain the rush of anger that was surging through his veins. He hadn't realized how angry Thor's leave had made him until now. Now that he was back with him it was obvious how different things were without him, how much _worse _everything felt. Loki had relied heavily on his brother for company, having no friends of his own. He didn't have to live the lie he was born into when he was around Thor. It was ironic to think that he was an impulsive liar, it was almost like he was living up to the expectation that was pre-set out for him. He was so lonely. So in need of desperate attention. He was destroying himself because of Thor. It was all his fault. Everything.

Thor didn't answer, he knew he couldn't lie to the Liesmith but the truth was too hard to put into words. The fact remained that he wouldn't have visited. Thor was known to be a courageous warrior but there was one thing he was guilty of being a coward of and that was facing his terrible mistake with Loki. What he had done that night, the way Loki reacted, now he managed to shatter they're brotherly bond in one stupid moment. He couldn't face it. He couldn't face his little brother, he couldn't face the looks of disgust he was bound to receive. But maybe he had waited too long, as it stood, Loki hadn't even mentioned that night to him. He knew he hadn't been forgiven but maybe it had at least been forgotten.  
"I didn't think so," he smile that formed across Loki's face was both disdainful yet heartbroken. Thor knew he was trying to produce the former but couldn't hide the latter from view because it burnt so deeply in the mystery of emotions that Loki did indeed have that were often veiled in smoke. But whenever Loki turned Frost Giant, Thor knew that he was vulnerable and that his shield was not so strongly built.  
"Loki...I'm sorry ok..." Thor muttered, the corners of his eyebrows turning up at the bridge of his nose. As Thor once again took a step forwards to further comfort his brother, Loki took a step back.  
"You're not sorry Thor, you're never sorry because you never think you're wrong, everything you do to you is righteous," Loki accused, "I don't need you or your false care, _brother_." Thor physically flinched, he never thought he would ever hear Loki spit the word brother with such hateful contempt. He was struck to paralysis for a few minutes as Loki once more disappeared through the maze of trees.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I keep not doing my coursework for this so you better be enjoying it *insert hysterical laugh* and why do I keep sorta seeing a floating cupboard in my room? 4 reviews again would be nice! I'll update ASAP ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update, god I am being so generous with updates with this fic compared to what I'm usually like. But yes, four reviews in and updated! Huzzah sticking to my wooord. Anyway I feel like this is more of a filler chapter…nonetheless, enjoy!**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 5**

"So, what happened to Loki? He didn't return for the rest of the matches after he stormed off into the forest. That foolish Asgardian was screaming until the magic wore off, though I suppose it served him right for picking on the Trickster," Volstagg chuckled he held nothing against Loki personally and if anything was rather amused by Loki's reaction to catch such a spell, it made the day that much more interesting. Thor and his warrior friends were all sat in the dining hall for the day's dinner, at their own private table with a feast set for royalty. The matches has lasted all morning to mid-afternoon. All that could be heard in the hall was an eruption of talking, laughing and the occasional singing, Thor remembered how disorientating it all was when he first arrived here all those years ago.

"I do not know…I met up with him in the forest and we disputed. Loki ran off again and I haven't seen him since," Thor answered truthfully. There was no point in hiding his worry for his brother with his friends, they would see right through him. The prince's eyes were continuously wandering around the large crowd looking for signs of his brother, he had to come here at some point to eat, that much was certain. Unless maybe he had managed to get lost and he was only lying about knowing how to find his way around.

"It seems the young Prince of Asgard is more sensitive than we gave him credit for, I mean with all the trickery it is a wonder that he has any feelings at all," Sif scoffed biting into a piece of bread that she had smothered with butter. Thor would have turned to scowl at her but found himself barely interested in doing so, he knew how Loki moved, if he broke contact with the crowd for even a second he may miss him.

"Now now Sif, I am sure Thor here does not appreciate you mocking his brother like that," Fandral remarked, the tips of his fingers playing with his moustache. The rest of the conversation was blanked out by Thor as he was too busy paying attention to his surroundings. He couldn't help being worried about Loki, it was never good leaving him in such volatile mood. This was the only time of the day until nightfall that Thor had to search for his brother as he had other classes to go to. He had hand-to-hand after lunch and then some personal training with a mentor on how to further his skills with Mjolnir.

Thor didn't see Loki in the dining hall. He didn't see him while passing classes either. He knew Loki was good at sneaking around but it was supposed to be guaranteed that they would pass during a class swap as there was only one route but even then after Thor waited the whole time (being late for his own lesson) Loki still hadn't shown up. It was around 7pm when Thor returned back to his chambers with a burning hope that Loki was already there. He'd never been so paranoid about losing his brother before that it was almost as if he was expecting him to do something reckless.

The guards stood unmoving outside the double doors as usual, they worked in shifts as behind the helmets were different faces between morning and night, but still Thor had little interest in caring. He entered his chambers with his shoulders tensed up, expecting to then be thrown into a pit of worry at Loki's absence but instead found himself both unmistakably shocked and relieved. Loki was inside, sat on his bed, with his back against a hill of cushions with his feet spread out in front of him, he held a book in his hands and seemed to be pleasantly drawn into whatever he was reading. He did however look up when Thor entered. The cut on his cheek was now clean and held together by small pieces of tape. The red line made his skin look even paler. Thor let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders dropping a full inch as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you miss any classes?" Thor mentally cursed himself for the question that came out first because it sounded so cold, but he wanted to play it safe with Loki knowing that anything too personal could set him off on a rant again. Loki's eyes shot back to his book, "why do you care?"

"Because I'm a concerned older brother," Thor replied almost instantly. He took a few steps into the room making shorter the distance between them both. Loki then sniggered in spite, "don't mock me Thor, it is not in your nature." The younger prince was currently convinced of Thor's lack of care, he didn't need to hear all these fabricated words of a deceitful belief in that he did have an older brother who was concerned for him. Still there was a part of Loki that reminded him of the fact that Thor was a terrible liar and it was that part that further told him that there was no lie in Thor's words.

"So _did _you miss any classes?" Thor repeated. He went to perch on the edge of his own bed so that he was facing Loki on the other. He crossed his arms, a mannerism to show how serious he was about his question.

"No." Loki stated in a bland monotone. It was hard to read properly with Thor in the room, grilling him like this but he refused to give up the façade of lack of interest in what Thor was saying. He wished Thor would just stop talking to him but he knew full well that his brother loved the sound of his own voice.

"I didn't see you attend your second class and there is only one route to get to it, you never passed me," Thor stated matter-o-factly, lowering his eyebrows while wondering what kind of answer Loki was going to give him.

"Actually there are three ways of getting to that classroom, one does however involve going through the second window in the ladies bathroom, traversing down a tight twenty metre gap between the overgrown hedges and the wall then slipping through the loose panel at the fence which I believe would be quite a bother, so I took the other," Loki corrected smugly never taking his eyes off the words in front of him despite the fact that he had read the same sentence three times now. He just wasn't taking it in.

"Other? Loki how–?" Thor was cut off for words in his state of astonishment. Loki's knowledge of his surroundings never ceased to amaze him. A small grin played at Loki's lips, he always loved to render Thor speechless, "I _always_ know all the hidden passageways."  
"I see...then how do you explain the dining hall? I did not see you there and that is the only place to eat," Thor asked. For a brief moment Loki's stoic persona slipped. He pressed his teeth together, hardening his jaw and thinning his eyes, only to relax straight after.  
"Are you stalking me now or something? I mean I took you for many things Thor but a stalker was not one of them," Loki said, amused. He had given up reading and was now simply holding the book for show. It was still quite comforting just having one in his hands.  
"Do not jest brother. I was being sincere," the Thunderer complained, he couldn't help but feel that Loki was once again avoiding something.  
"I was at the dining hall, you just did not see me," the Trickster claimed, "my shape shifting abilities can be quite useful when I do not want to be disturbed."  
"Why does it feel like you're lying?" Thor sighed, brushing his large fingers through his golden locks decorated with many plaits that gave him a more regal attire.  
"Because I'm _always_ lying," Loki added, sounding very proud about his most famous trait that had earned him many nicknames throughout the kingdom. Being such a great liar had so many advantages when he wanted a situation to be manipulated to go his way. Still he did tell the truth, occasionally, which sadly usually went on par with his dislikeable emotional outbursts. Loki was either the expressive truth-teller or the cold liar, it was never really in between.  
"That is very true of you, little brother," Thor somehow managed to chuckle at that. Though now he was questioning Loki's answer from before, now too confused to tell if maybe he was telling the truth but made it seem like a lie or was lying but admitting to it. Even after all the years together, Thor could still admit to having trouble trying to read his brother.

There was a few moments of silence. Loki had decided to once more try reading, but he couldn't get into it. Somehow he just knew there was more to come. The fact that Thor hasn't yet moved and was still looking at him as if he was something strangely interesting was a good indicator of that.  
"Does it still hurt?" Thor inquired, he was just trying to keep a conversation. Talking with Loki properly could sometimes be a very hard task with either his ignorance or insults but right now it seemed to be going quite well, besides Thor had a bizarre love for the sound of Loki's voice. Loki's eyebrows furrowed, his mind having gotten side-tracked by all the other possibilities of what that question could have referred to rather than the recent, most obvious assumption.  
"The cut on your cheek," Thor specified, pointing at the injury in question. Although it seemed petit to show concern for such a small wound to anyone else, Thor found himself always holding some kind of worry for even the smallest of injuries when it came to Loki. He just hated anything that marked his flawless body or caused him pain, maybe that made him overprotective but Thor didn't see a problem with that.  
"It's fine, I cleaned it myself," the younger prince answered.  
"You didn't go to a healer?"  
"Of course not, it's a small cut. Why would I make all that effort to go down to the healers for something so superficial? And then have them overreact and test me for every known ailment known across the nine realms because they are too afraid to make a mistake with a Prince. Both annoying and tedious. I would much rather be reading," Loki explained.

Royalty had to be treated with extra care, if they missed something during a check and something happened to whomever medically, the healers could be arrested for it. Loki had proved that it did indeed happen more than a few times back at the palace on healers that he didn't particularly like. He would use his magic to hide illness, get told he was fine and then take off the magic which made him ill again. Thus making them seem incompetent about their job.  
"Well as long as you are ok, brother," Thor nodded, still he would have felt much better if Loki had gotten that looked at by a professional.  
"I have already told you I'm fine, your concern is bothersome," the younger prince frowned, he had calmed down since his outburst towards Thor before, but it was mainly his persistence in asking about his wellbeing that had him at least for now living in pretend that maybe Thor actually did care. But everything in his life was a lie.  
"Just so you know, what you did to that witless Asgardian back there was completely deserved. He shouldn't have said those things. You are not a freak, not a coward and in fact one of the most talented Asgardian warriors I have ever bear witness to. Your skills with magic Loki are to be admired and not mocked. I bet mother is proud of you for learning her teachings so flawlessly, I know I am," the blonde admired, his eyes gleaming, showing the pride he had for his sibling. It was that which seized Loki's attention, he looked at Thor, at that stunning smile. Loki's eyebrows knitted, it was as if he was trying to understand those words, like they didn't fit in to what Thor was saying. The wrong words to describe Loki.

At first Thor believed that Loki was going to thank him for the compliments but that idea was fleeting when Loki looked away and hid himself back inside the book, "are you finished? I desire to finish this book some time tonight." Loki looked bored again, however his mind was now racing with conflicting thoughts, he knew it would take him time to sort through it all. Thor decided not to dwell on the disregard Loki gave him.  
"Ah brother! You have all the time in the world to read, why not do something more fun? My friends and I are gathering tonight in the dining hall, why don't you join us?" Thor suggested, his voice filling with liveliness as he stood from the bed.  
"Thor I have already made clear that I have no interest in meeting these friends of yours," Loki reminded, "why don't you just go and leave me in my own company, your idiotic voice makes it hard to read these words."

Thor exhaled heavily, approaching Loki's bed. He loomed over the side casting a shadow over Loki, darkening the pages of the book quite drastically.  
"Well then if you do not wish to go then I shall stay here. I have spent much time with my friends over the years but I have much time to catch up on with you," the God of Thunder decided, for once he was going to have a go at childishly manipulating the situation to his advantage. He sat down on the edge of the bed besides Loki. The Trickster glowered.

"So what book are you reading?" The older prince questioned leaning over to get a peek at the inside of the book.

No answer.

"Do you actually have any other hobbies _apart _from reading?"

No answer.

"What about horses? Do you still love horse riding?"

No answer.

"You're hair has gotten quite curly over the last few years, it makes you look quite endearing."

Loki snapped his book shut with a loud smack. The corners of Thor's lips curled. Finally: a reaction.

"If I agree to meet your friends will you stop asking these irrelevant questions and making these peculiar comments?" Loki questioned harshly.

"Of course brother," Thor nodded.

"Fine then, let's go," the Trickster placed his book on one of his pillows for later reading before slipping off the bed in one graceful movement.

**A/N: Well hope that was goooood. I would like to get at least 4 reviews again for the next update (gives me a bit of tiiiiime) and I do promise there will be some yaoi soon enough.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks all for the support, I once again feel like this is another filler chapter, well up until the end :P Enjoy! (Ignore all my mistakes, I will sort them one day)**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 6**

Sif and the warriors three were already sat around the reserved table deep within their own conversation by the time Thor and Loki arrived. Loki trudged grudgingly behind Thor, immediately regretting how easily he had given into his brother's pestering. As the great doors to the dining hall were opened, the warrior attention was caught and their voices turned silent.

"My friends I apologize for my lateness but I come with a guest," Thor greeted, gesturing to his brother as he stepped to the side to reveal Loki besides him. The Trickster remained quiet at a momentary loss for words. He supposed he had to behave if he didn't want a lecturing from Thor afterwards but seriously Fandral's moustache was so hard _not _to comment about. Loki looked out for the change in expressions in all of Thor's friends which would instantly tell him what they thought of him. The first reaction was always the most truthful. Fandral had raised an eyebrow – it was an open minded intrigue, his option of Loki was still neutral. Volstagg had put up a pleasant but nervous smile – he wanted to be friendly but was slightly daunted by his presence. Hogun's expression did not change at all so Loki assumed he probably wasn't much of talker either. Sif's reaction was the most noticeable: a scowl, maybe even a jealous scowl at that.

"Please make him welcome," Thor beseeched gently taking hold of Loki's arm and tugging him towards two empty seats. Much to Loki's subtle protest, Thor forced him to sit next to Volstagg with Thor on his other side.

Volstagg instantly turned towards the younger prince, "it is nice to finally meet Thor's younger brother, we've heard many stories about you Prince Loki," Volstagg held out his hand for Loki to take. The Trickster only looked at the gesture with a raised eyebrow, there was no way he was shaking his hand. After realizing that Loki had no intention in taking him up on the greeting, Volstagg awkwardly cleared his throat and retracted his hand back to rest on his stomach. Thor leant towards Loki, "say something," he whispered into his ear. Loki really hated being told what to do, especially by Thor.

"Your armour looks a little tigh–" the Trickster started his words cut short from a unplanned gasp as Thor elbowed him in the ribs, "I mean your armour looks terrific," he then falsely corrected with a just as false smile. Loki then kicked Thor's shin under the table which evidently made him feel better despite the immaturity of the act.

"Thank you…I suppose," Volstagg nodded with a very puzzled expression. Up next to greet the newcomer of the group was Fandral.

"What an honour it is to have the just as striking as Thor, young Prince with us, I bet those cheekbones and emerald eyes win you many hearts of the maidens of Asgard," Fandral smiled his eyes trailing over Loki's features quite intensely. Loki had to suppress an eye roll at how much of a clear vanity fanatic this man was.

"Pity his childish tricks and snide insults put them all off," Sif then added with a sly smirk. Loki's attention shifted to the female sitting next to Fandral. She definitely had attitude worth his curiosity, for someone he had never met before she really did have a very strong opinion of him.

"Sif! You should not be so rude to our Prince," Fandral gasped looking at her with a shocked and reprimanding expression. He would have never even dared to insult someone of royalty no matter how much truth was in the words. The warrior looked back at Loki, "I do apologize my Prince for my dear Sif's here harsh tongue," he put up a smile, hoping that this incident would be taken no further.

"She is just being honest, there is nothing wrong with honesty," Loki stated, brushing off the comment, oh how those words were such lies. He hated honesty. Mainly as honesty was such a false term to begin with as nothing was every _truly _honest. Loki was correct when Hogun said nothing verbally in greeting when he had finally turned to him but instead made a courteous bow of the head.

Silence was nearly immediately struck across the table as the warriors looked around to each other looking for someone to finally speak. It was odd for them to not have continuous conversation but there was something about the master of words amongst them that seemed to have stolen all of theirs. It was hard to talk when the familiarity was broken. It was lucky for them that the food was now being laid out on the table, the presence of royalty having set the chefs and servants out to work. As soon as the first plate reached the table, Volstagg was already eating.

"So…er Prince Loki, what is it like having Thor as an older brother?" Fandral eventually questioned breaking the silence, half grimacing at everyone else for leaving it to him. Loki tried to snigger bitterly, of course the question would contain Thor. They couldn't have possibly asked about him personally. Loki couldn't help but find the unintentional rejection quite amusing. Thor looked at Loki with more interest than the rest of the warriors.

"I assume you mean the time before he left. Well he was, arrogant, impulsive, hot-headed and extremely aggressive, so having him as a brother only meant that I had to put up with that nearly every moment of every day," Loki answered conceitedly, watching Thor's intrigued expression fade with each word until he was with a slight frown. The tension in the room only thickened.

"Well I suppose not much has changed then," Volstagg tried to joke knowing that it was a lost cause to try and save the awkwardness in the room.

The aroma of food danced through the air, clasping everyone's attention with a warm welcoming. Volstagg filled his plate with overflowing colours and mixing scents that had Loki's face contorting with disgust. He was quite overwhelmed by the amount of food that was served. Everyone grabbed a plate and dug in, all but Loki who lacked interest entirely.

"Are you not hungry brother?" Thor questioned as he pulled a few grapes off the stem and popped one in his mouth.

"Not particularly, I ate much at dinner," Loki answered turning his gaze away from Thor and the purple pieces of fruit. There wasn't really anywhere he could look that didn't hold an image of food except his hands which were craving the feel of a book. How he wished he was back in his bedchambers reading, he would have happily read about anything right at this moment. To hide side he could see the greasy fingers of Volstagg picking at the pink chunks of meat that were oozing with fat and oils. The sound of his munching down on strips of stringy flesh was completely revolting to Loki's ears, he could only manage a glance at the man to see flecks of food being flicked everywhere or to be caught in a knotted mess in his beard before the revulsion turned him back to his hands. How could Thor make him sit beside this sickening beast? Loki closed his eyes as he rested his forehead in the palms of his hands, mentally reciting words from the book he was still reading that he had left on his pillow.

"I am so looking forwards to the Survival Quest this year," Sif announced, she had completely blanked out Loki's presence at the table. Besides her started conversation wouldn't involve him regardless considering he had never even taken part in this trial before. She bit into the shiny red apple she was holding, letting the juices fill her mouth was a pleasant taste.

"I wonder what the two unknown trials will be this year," Fandral pondered talking into the goblet he was holding at his mouth before taking a sip of the lush red wine.

"I do hope we don't have to go swimming in that filthy lake again," Thor complained remembering the cluster of weed he had tangled in his hair which took hours to get out and that rancid smell that he just couldn't wash off himself for a number of days.

"Well I didn't find it that bad, especially seeing you in nothing but those shorts," Sif chuckled, although her comment was supposed to sound completely casual as a nonchalant joke there was an underlying context involved which was evident in her raised eyebrow as she once more took a long gaze at Thor, remembering the exact details of every muscle underneath his shirt.

"Aye Lady Sif and seeing you in that fetching bikini was also quite pleasing to the eye," Fandral grinned, also replaying the image in his head. He had to admit that despite her fierce attitude, Sif was beautiful and if ever offered he would most certainly not turn her down from his bed. Still a part of him would be scared of what she would do to _him _rather than the other way around. Sif's eyes turned violent as she glared menacingly at Fandral.

"I really do hope there will not be any swimming involved this year, I would much prefer any challenge which I could face with my hammer," Thor stated, his full attention on his friends entirely. They all started to come up with ideas of what could possibly happen in this year's trials and whether or not they would be able to handle it. The hidden tasks were always more of a risk than the obvious quest because you couldn't prepare for them so anything could happen.

They talked for an hour, the essence of wine in their systems making them that much more jolly as they retreat back into their natural friendship group completely unaware of the Trickster who had actually gone missing during the end of the hour. It wasn't until the table was bear of food and the conversation had thus died down to a gentle simmer of chit chat that Thor became aware of the empty space besides him.

"Hey…where's Loki?" Thor questioned, his eyes falling on the empty chair, he cursed himself for having not noticed before but he was so used to it being just he and his friends that once he got caught up he could barely remember his brother's existence. It was terrible of him. He looked towards all his friends with a strange apprehension. Loki was worse than Hogun when it came to merging into the shadows to disappear entirely. Although Hogun barely spoke his presence was always firmly situated that made it impossible to ignore him but Loki – no – Loki could just be forgotten if he wanted to be. Or even sometimes when he didn't want to be ignored it would happen regardless. His friends shook their heads as they neither remembered Loki leaving or where he was now. Thor sighed, he had chased his own brother away from the gathering that he had forced him to go to, that wasn't such a great brotherly thing to do. He assumed that he had made his way back to their shared chambers. The God of Thunder stood up, "I apologize my friends but I should find my brother." They all, apart from Sif, nodded in agreement as Thor made his way out of the dining hall.

Loki was rather pleased at how easy it was to vanish but wasn't so pleased at how ignorant they all were to him in the first place. Maybe he should have played a trick on them all – that way they would know of his existence. Why had Thor even shown him his friends in the first place? To gloat? To remind Loki of how little people actually cared about him? The Trickster knew it wasn't like him to ponder such questions. His stomach churned at the image of Volstagg gorging his food like an animal, it was drilled into his memory, he really did made food look that much more unappetizing, which in turn only made him further glad that he never shook the man's hand in the first place.

"Well if it isn't the freak. Loki, the witch of Asgard. What are you doing out so late? Are you lost? You trying to find that big brother of yours like a lost puppy?" Loki stopped in his tracks as a deep but silent sigh escaped his mouth. He turned around to face the blonde Asgardian from before that had insulted him. The Tricksters expression hardened as he noticed that the bully was not alone. He was accompanied by three other males of fairly equal statue that also held looks of disdain as the glowered at Loki.

"Tell me why didn't your father you just kill you at birth? I mean look at you, the royalty of Asgard doesn't need liars like you, are you sure you're even their child? You look nothing like Thor," the blonde male smirked. He slipped out a sword and taunted Loki with it as he approached him. The other males followed in silent obedience. Loki's expression didn't falter as it remained entirely neutral throughout the slur of abuses that were nonetheless chipping away at his armour. He could feel the anger boiling inside him so he hid his hands behind his back to not show his enemies his fists, if they knew what hurt him and got a reaction it would only be worse for him.

"You know I can easily make those snakes and spiders reappear, if not something much worse, I heard you were screaming until the magic wore off," Loki smirked trying to play the Asgardian at his own game. It worked briefly as a flutter of embarrassment took over the aggression in the blondes face. But then the aggression returned, twice as bad.

Before Loki knew it, the tip of the blonde's sword was pressed harshly against the cut on his cheek, reopening the wound and making the fresh, freezing blood drip down his cheek.

**A/N: Oooooo it's heating up now! If you want to find out what happens, reviiiiiew! Hahahaha! The next chapter has some fluuuuuuffffff! (I think :P) Also anyone know what's wrong with Loki? I've been dropping hints here and there, but nothing too obvious. I mean really there's a lot wrong with Loki but yeah…**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much! 8 reviews! Yay! I actually went over my 4k chapter limit with this chapter because it was so fun to write, I hope you guys in enjoy it!**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 7**

Loki didn't flinch at the sharp, icy pain that scratched his cheek. Instead he kept his livid eyes locked with the others. Although the Asgardian's irises were green they were nowhere near as vibrant and powerful as Loki's, eyes that surged with pure magical energy.

"Trying to act tough are you? You are not a warrior, you just hide behind your tricks," he sneered, extending the cut on Loki's cheek. His comrades all lined up beside him creating a semicircle around Loki, who behind him, only had a wall. Fleeing wasn't an option – not that it would ever be the one he would take regardless. He definitely took after Thor when it came to a fight, he never backed down. Granted most his fights tended to be verbal and thus he would _always _win but losing was never in his nature for any kind of match.

"You are boring me with all your pathetic words, if you want a fight, just ask for it," Loki told him sounding quite uninterested. Truthfully he would rather have the guy punch him than talk such filthy words to him. Physical injuries would heal nearly inevitably but those made by words were lingering and cut that much deeper. The Asgardian growled pulling away the tip of his sword, "fine then you smug bastard!" He motioned his head at his companions, with a gesture to attack Loki as he stepped back to the side-lines to watch. The Trickster's lips curled into a deceitful grin as he noticed the main bully backing away – a leader and his henchmen.

"Coward," he muttered under his breath. His attention then turned to the three other males, one of them pulled out a couple of daggers however the other two were unarmed but balled their hands into fists. Loki straightened himself out with his usual regal demeanour to show the lack of intimidation they were making.

"You know three against one is not exactly honourable," the God of Mischief stated plainly. The three warriors continued to circle him, slowly approaching. None of them said anything but instead continued to give him glacial stares.

"I see, I suppose you are all too stupid to understand me. After all you are mindlessly taking orders from the slacker back there," Loki grinned, only the leader's expression harshened the other three remained blank and simply aggressive. He couldn't help but be reminded slightly of the court soldiers except those guys took _his_ orders and were far more intelligent.

"Just get on with it already!" The leader demanded with utter impatience. Loki braced himself, his eyes flicking between all three of his enemies wondering which was going to attack first. They were all to brainless to attack together, that much Loki could tell, not to mention there was at least some part of them that looked almost uneasy about this whole idea. Well at least they knew who he was at the very least and what he could do.

The flash of the daggers told Loki his answer. He watched the male aim them with speed and with a flick of his wrists launch them at the Trickster. With a rush of energy, Loki impulsively dodged the daggers one by one feeling the breeze across his pale skin as the chink of metal hit the stone wall behind him. He couldn't stop himself from grinning widely as the daggers were completely off target and all six of them missed him to only be disregarded on the floor. Once out of weaponry the Asgardian was left temporarily stunned.

Loki clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock reprimand, "you need to urgently practice that aim of yours or were you purposely aiming at my shadow?" He never realized how easy and almost fun this was actually going to be, really, he would have hoped for a better challenge.

"Let me show you how it is done," the Trickster smirked, he was going to have such entertainment in this. He raised his hands in the air with his fingers outstretched. A green glow ignited before shaping into two daggers within his hands which he then grasped. His target gulped and took a weary step back as Loki charged throwing the daggers with a perfect aim right at the Asgardians chest. The male's eyes followed the trajectory as they came towards him, unable to will himself to move. He looked down as within a heart-beat the daggers reached him – only to pass right through his chest with a green flicker. Illusions. By the time the Asgardian looked back up, Loki was only a breath away from him.

"Fooled you," the Trickster laughed before punching the male right in the temple, knocking him clean out. The bully fell heavily to the floor as Loki dared to wonder why his enemy couldn't even see through a simple illusion spell. Still his expression was priceless when he thought he was going to die but in all honesty from Loki, the guy just wasn't even _worth _killing.

Loki turned to the remaining two, "so who's next?" He couldn't help but feel so positively invigorated, there was just something so pleasing about being in the lead. The two Asgardians looked at each other briefly as if mentally deciding who was going to take their chance first with the sorcerer. The God was rather proud of himself for clearly being quite intimidating but he supposed he did give them a reason to fear him after the ease he showed taking down the first idiot. Within the next moment the choice was made as a fist came hurtling in Loki's direction. With a playful grin, Loki held up his hand – not to catch the Asgardian's fist – but to freeze it in motion. His opponent looked astounded as he realized he couldn't move his hand or arm at all as it suspended in the air like it had just turned to stone. The foe desperately tried to move his limb as Loki then began to draw his fingers into his palm, slowly. The Asgardian screamed as he felt the bones in his hand being crushed by a wilful green magic in motion to Loki's hand gesture. His legs went numb as his eyes widened at the sight of his knuckle bones breaking through the skin, oozing blood and for then his fingers to snap and distort into unnatural positions. Loki knew he was taking too much sadistic pleasure out of what he was doing, but the guy had deserved it after all.

"Kneel," Loki demanded watching as his opponent dropped to his knees, mainly out of pain. The other bullies were in temporary paralysis watching the scene unfold.

"This is what you should be doing in my presence," the Trickster commented haughtily, releasing the spell only to then knee the man in the jaw, sending him into oblivion. Another easy win.

His final enemy was strained for ideas as Loki noticed his blank expression.

"Let me help you," the God of Mischief remarked, his eyes temporarily glancing at the fallen daggers behind him. He then raised his arms, casting an emerald glimmer around the weapons that forced them to hover in the air besides Loki. He turned them all around until the sharp point was aimed directly at the final adversary.

"Yes, these ones are real. How fast can you run?" Loki questioned, tilting his head to the side showing a lopsided, devilish grin. The Asgardian stood in bewildered shock only tensing as his eyes roamed from dagger to dagger back to Loki.  
"You know if you stand still you will never outrun the speed of the blades, shall I give you a demonstration?" It was near enough a rhetorical question considering there would no verbal answer from the quivering lips of the Asgardian. The prince shot one of the daggers forwards, it tore through the air within a blink of the eyes, straight past the skin of his enemies shoulder leaving a bloody tear in its wake. The Asgardian flinched in terror as Loki began to playfully spin the blades in the air. He then bolted, dropping all pride on the floor.  
"Finally," Loki exhaled, he motioned his hands at his target as the silver points began to fire one after the other at the hysterically sprinting so-called warrior. Not once did the Asgardian turn around. Soon he was completely out of sight. The Liesmith was struck with a fit of laughter as the blonde now growled in pure anger. They're green eyes now met in a rematch.  
"You should consider acquiring some new witless imbeciles to do your dirty work, these ones were quite useless," Loki taunted with a conceited smile. The blonde stormed towards him, raising high his glittering sword in motion for an attack, "you think you are so untouchable with that sorcery of yours but it will do you no good in face of a true weapon!" The God rolled his eyes, this man could not get any more stubborn could he? Were all blondes this dumb?

The Asgardian had just started his swing when Loki used his magic, his attention locked on the sword as it was flicked out of his enemies grasp with a jolt of energy. However what happened next Loki had not expected. The blonde was prepared for that exact reaction as he slipped out a hidden knife from his belt and slashed it forwards. The Trickster, thrown off guard, had only a split second to react. He protected his face with a hand only to feel the blade slice deeply through his palm. His hands, being the channel of his magic, still stung with the essence of the power which only made this strike send a jolt of icy pins throughout his whole arm. Loki hissed, recoiling his hand towards his chest. Being temporarily stunned, the blonde took his chance and forced Loki brutally against the wall, pinning him there.  
"How does it feel to get tricked, Trickster?" The Asgardian spat, he brought his knee up, jamming it into the prince's chest. The strike was hard. Loki choked on his own breath, but before he could catch it again he felt the cold string of something sharp pressed against the delicate flesh of his neck.

Still, it didn't take him long to compose himself as he realized his situation and reacted simply by chuckling. It was a painful sound as it was mixed between a broken cough and a few gasps for breath but nonetheless it was still a chuckle.  
"You know killing a prince is treason to the throne. You would be executed," Loki stated, refusing to wipe the smirk of his face as he knew full well that he was still going to win. He hid his good hand behind his back collecting energy slowly. The blade was pressed further against his throat but it didn't faze him.  
"Asgard would be better off without you anywhere near the throne!" He shouted ramming his free fist into the wall besides Loki's head.  
"And why is that?" The Trickster asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He wanted to keep him talking, keep him oblivious to the spell he was planning on casting.  
"My father is in the dungeons because of your treacherous tricks! He told me about it, how he was on guard duty at the throne room during an important meeting with the elves when you cast a sleeping spell on him and then let in that ghastly Bilgesnipe!" He snapped.  
"Oh yes. I remember that. It was only an infant but that mayhem! I made my father look a complete fool as he chased that beast round in circles. Serves him right for choosing Thor to accompany him for that big day," Loki grinned, he had been sat in his room listening to all the screams and the chaos, the sound of his father and Thor trying to calm everyone down as the beast destroyed the throne room. It was an act of envy nonetheless but he did not at all regret it. Besides it wasn't like anyone was killed or even hurt for that matter.  
"My father was blamed for not doing his job correctly all because of your selfish prank!" The Asgardian forced the blade further in, now drawing a line of blood. He again kneed him in the chest managing to hit the exact same spot.  
"Not...my problem," Loki muttered, if the guard HAD done his job properly then Loki would have never even gotten close enough to put a sleeping spell on him. Loki felt the energy finish charging in his hand.  
"I'll kill you! I'll ki-" 

There was a flash of colour and heavy hitting sound. The pressure on his neck was released as the knife clattered to the ground. For a moment Loki had believed that the blonde had simply vanished before he saw Mjolnir shoot past his vision towards the other more annoying blonde. The Trickster scowled, extinguishing the un-needed magic in his hand knowing that Thor was now simply going to steal the show, like _always_. Thor with a look of heated fury gave his brother a glance before turning his attention to the fallen Asgardian who was trying to peel himself from the ground, having had the breath knocked out of him from the hammer. The older prince grabbed the male by the collar and forced him to his feet. He shook him, almost strangled him with his livid hold.  
"You dare touch my brother! I should have you arrested for your treachery!" Thor yelled, his blue eyes alight with protective anger. His hand wrapped around the others throat was dangerously close to snapping his neck. No one hurt his little brother and got away with it.  
"I-I'm sorry Prince Thor! Please f-forgive me!" The cowering blonde begged, fearing entirely for his life. The respect he had for Asgards oldest prince was quite different from what he had with Loki.  
"If you even look at him again I will kill you with my own hands, spare Asgard of wasted time," Thor threatened, even Loki had to admit that his brother really was far more menacing and intimidating than he was at times of great anger. The Thunderer roughly let go of the other who staggered backwards, falling onto his backside before managing to crawl away with absolutely no dignity whatsoever. Thor watched him until he was completely out of sight before turning his attention to his brother. His expression softened to a compassionate care as he hastily approached his sibling. Loki was grinding his teeth, the pain from the injury in his fisted right hand keeping his temper at bay from wanting to punch Thor in the face. 

"Loki, are you alright?" Thor questioned bringing his hand up in attempt to grasp Loki's jaw to see the re-opened and worsened wound on his cheek. Loki swiped at Thor's hand, knocking it away.

"I had it under control Thor! Why do you always have to come to my aid!? Do you always want all the glory of winning, even when it is not your fight!? I am not weak, brother!" Loki scoffed, his lurid voice slicing through the air. He hated Thor, he hated how he never got the chance to claim the glory for himself because Thor always took over and became the centre of attention. He hated it. Even now with such a minor fight, Thor still proved his point. Thor furrowed his eyebrows, taken back by his brother's outburst. Had he not just saved him from a beating?  
"I never said you were weak Loki...I was–" the God of Thunder defended being cut off by a sneer as Loki turned around to storm off. Thor however wasn't having that, he grabbed hold of Loki's arm and forced him to face him once more.  
"What has gotten into you brother? I do not recall you ever losing your temper like this," the Thunderer looked almost upset, he didn't like seeing Loki so volatile and so surprisingly sensitive. Loki barely see raised his voice from what he remembered, he always had a way of expression his opinion is a calm, collected way but this – what he was witnessing now was something much more explosive and much deeper.  
"I've grown up, Thor, not that you have, you'll always be the same idiotic oaf that I always took you for," Loki mocked wrenching his arm out of the older males hold and once again turned to storm off. This time Thor didn't stop him and instead followed behind thinking rather intently about what Loki had just said – ignoring the insult he has heard countless times before. He had missed four years of Loki's life, he had missed Loki becoming an adult. Four years didn't seem like such a long time, but thinking about the most important transition in life from boy to man, he had missed everything. Thor was already twenty when he left, already fully matured. He started to feel the guilt eating away at his stomach, was there anything Thor didn't ruin with Loki?

Loki had walked his way to his shared bedchambers fully aware of being followed. The cut on his hand was stinging, he daren't even have moved his fingers as even the slightest pull of skin felt like he had torn another cut. It didn't look like it was going to give up bleeding anytime soon either. The blood flow had lessened yes, but hadn't stopped.

The guards stared blankly ahead as he approached the doors.  
"Would you mind?" Loki indicated to the doors with a demanding stare while showing them his hand. Naturally he could have opened them with his other hand but right now he just felt like being as inconvenient as possible. One of the guards nodded, opening out the door for him. Loki didn't thank him as he walked inside, he noticed Thor was now right behind him and attempted to slam the door shut with his boot. It didn't work. Thor had caught it.  
"Loki there is no need to be so childish," Thor complained stepping inside the room, gently closing the door behind him.  
"I am not childish Thor, the fact that I wanted the door slammed in your face was an indication for you to go away," Loki protested managing to now lower his voice, why couldn't he have his own room? It wouldn't have mattered, Thor was stubborn enough to bother him even if he did have that privilege. Thor crossed his arms, as always Loki had an answer for everything. The Trickster took a glance at his pillow where the book lay, he then growled in irritation under his breath as he held his hand out. Well that was going to be a serious inconvenience. Thor stepped forwards, easily reading the thoughts that were passing across Loki's face through his expression.  
"Why don't you let me clean that up for you?" The older prince suggested.  
"I can do it myself."  
"Loki you're right handed, would it not be easier for me to do it? I would be far quicker, then you can get back to your reading sooner," Thor countered putting up a good argument. Loki pressed his lips together into a line, he wanted to refuse but that logic was hard even for him to disagree with. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath, "fine."  
Thor beamed, "give me one moment, I will just order one of the servants to retrieve some medical supplies." He then left the room.

Loki, using his left hand picked up his book and placed it on the nightstand before getting onto the bed feeling a slightly painful twinge in his ribs. He knew it was nothing serious but was certain he would bruise especially because...he shook the thought away as he sat himself cross-legged on the silk quilts. He had almost forgotten about the cut on his cheek, he supposed it had been all day since he had originally received it. Of course there was a small nick on his neck too, but that was merely a scratch and did little to concern him.

Thor returned followed quite fluidly by a servant who was holding a tray with a bowl of hot water, an expensive piece of cloth, a roll of bandage, some tape and a bottle of disinfectant.  
"Just lay it on the bed if you would," Thor instructed. The servant bowed his head and did exactly what he was told refraining from making eye contact with Loki as he placed the tray besides him. He then left silently after Thor had thanked him. The Thunderer then went to take his place on Loki's bed, matching Loki's position directly in front of him. The younger prince held a bored expression but didn't say anything as Thor simply smiled at him. He poured some disinfectant in the steaming water, a concoction made with healing potions that temporarily turned the water a pale pink before clearing, it would aid the healing process of the cut somewhat so the need for stitching wouldn't be necessary. He then dipped the cloth in the water letting it soak.  
"Give me your hand, Loki," Thor ushered in a gentle voice. It wasn't one he used often, only around Loki and occasionally his mother. The younger male was reluctant, tempted to mention the fact that Thor hadn't specified which hand but then decided against it. It would only waste valuable reading time. He held out his hand, carefully opening out his fingers to show the deep crimson line that burnt horizontally across his palm. Seeing the wound just made Thor wished he had at least punched the idiot that made it. He grimaced slightly before placing one of his own hands underneath Loki's to keep it still.

Loki's skin was colder than most, Thor could only assume that was because of his Frost Giant heritage. Still it was perfectly smooth and somewhat fragile to touch. To Loki, Thor's skin was just the opposite, warm, rough, unbreakable, he could even feel one or two battle scars. Everything about them was so opposite, yet so in tune to one another.  
"I apologize brother, but this will hurt a little," Thor mentioned, he was already regretting the action he was about to perform but it needed to be done. He looked at Loki for some notion as to the fact he was ready but naturally none came. The Trickster seemed to be concentrating on something else. Thor raised the cloth letting the excess water drip back into the bowl, he gave it a squeeze, then brought it over to the cut and began to dab it carefully. Despite trying his best to look neutral, pain was still evident in Loki's features through his rigid jaw and furrowing eyebrows. The Trickster found himself gazing at Thor as he worked as a distraction, watching that deep concentration. It was a rare sight, Thor barely ever looked so careful of what he was doing, it almost made Loki smile. By the time Thor had finished the injury was simply a red line, it no longer bled and only held a fraction of the stinging it originally had. The God of Thunder was just as tender as he wrapped the bandage around Loki's hand before taping the edge so it would stay in place.  
"Maybe you can be more delicate than I thought," the younger prince half complimented, half joked. Another missed opportunity for a thank you. He stroked his fingers over the material though noticed that his skin felt even colder than before.  
"May I clean the cut on your cheek as well?"  
Loki nodded, not seeing a point in arguing. Again Thor smiled, his brother had calmed down quite well as he much preferred it when Loki was like this. This time the God of Mischief didn't protest when Thor took hold of his chin and turned his head to the side.  
"I remember when I used to do this for you when we were younger, you always did wound far easier than me," Thor remarked, brushing the cloth across Loki's cheekbone.  
"Thor, this was so much nicer when you weren't making comments," Loki complained, he didn't feel like reminiscing about his childhood right now.  
"Well at least you didn't tell me to shut up," Thor cracked a smile.  
"Shut up, Thor," Loki then smirked, his eyes lighting up with his playfulness. The Thunderer chuckled placing the red dyed cloth back into the water before picking off a few small strips of tape to hold the cut together. It would allow Loki to be able to actually talk without worrying about re-opening the wound.

Thor then sat back, admiring his handiwork as Loki did too, watching his hand as he freely moved his fingers about. Somewhere deep down he really had missed all this close attention, the way Thor would treat him as if he were the most important person in the world, disregarding of his royal. Instead he would just be his little brother, which Loki much preferred but would never admit it out loud.  
"Loki, from what I remember from the part of the fight I had seen, I watched that Asgardian fool strike your chest. Will you allow me to take a look?"  
The Tricksters eyes shot up, "no."  
Thor looked puzzled at Loki's sudden defensiveness, "why not?"  
"Because I said so, I appreciate that of which you have already done but that is all I need. I now want to go back to my reading like you said," Loki's reply was sharp, there was no chance of him being convinced by anything. So Thor did not challenge him but instead nodded, he supposed if Loki wanted his privacy then he couldn't deny him that. Thor just watched Loki for a moment, he needn't worry about anyone getting punished for the fight that had happened. After all this was a warrior's academy, fights broke out all the time outside of the class. It was not admirable to tell one of the tutors about what had happened. Everyone just got over it.

**A/N: Ha! Loki innocent? Naaaah! I hope I got the mixture of badass yet frailty in this. I don't like weak Loki so I won't write him getting his ass kicked like a wimp. But I do like a little bit of beating him up just for some adorable bro-fluff. **

**Review if you want me to continue! I fucking wrote this chapter at 3am because of all you guys and I can't wait to get to the Survival trials!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I feel so proud! I also can't believe how regularly I am updating O.o this is a fairly short chapter though…sorry if it isn't as good as the last.**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the early night Loki had spent reading, he had ignored Thor for a couple of hours until he was tired enough to need sleep (which was basically when he could no longer make out letters on the pages because they were so blurry) to which he once again had Thor kicked out of the room so he could change into his bedclothes.

Thor had actually managed to sleep that night, it wasn't as deeply as he was used to but it was definitely a start. He felt as though he had at least made a little bit of progress with Loki as he had allowed him to help him, which for someone as independent as his sibling was rather a big step. It appeared as though the Trickster had slept fairly well too by the morning as yesterday's shadows were a lot less prominent under his eyes. Thor didn't risk having his privates being attacked so left when he was asked to and put on his armour in Volstagg and Fandral's shared chambers warning them that it was likely to be a continuous occurrence. They had both left for their separate classes after that, Thor going off to practice his hand to hand combat, having Sif as his sparring partner who despite his best efforts against her, was beaten 2:1. She was just so swift with her attacks. Loki had gone off to a magic seminar – being a warrior's academy there were very few people actually in this lesson, which Loki was happy about and even then he had proven himself to be the top of the class. His personal teachings from his mother had done him very well.

It was at the dining hall that Thor and Loki once again met up. Loki had wandered into the hall with a look of distaste on his face as he watched all the people fumble around for food like wild savages, now he understood why Thor and his friends liked to have a meal here after the rush. Loki had simply come here in plain view to make sure that Thor had no intention of questioning his whereabouts later on, he really didn't like Thor prying into his personal affairs.

"Loki!" Thor called from across the room having spotted the green eyes mischief maker. The royal dining table was a lot less crowded than everywhere else and was a small distance away from the rest of the noise. The older prince stood from his seat and rushed over to his brother with a miraculous, bold smile. Loki raised his eyebrows, he knew they hadn't seen one another all day but this was quite ridiculous. The Trickster hadn't prepared himself when big strong arms wrapped themselves around his lithe form and compressed him into a crushing hug.

"Did you seriously miss me _that _much?" Loki commented plainly, tensing at the keen gesture of affection. He wanted to push Thor off but his arms were pinned against his sides which was quite irritating.

"Of course brother!" Thor chuckled finally letting go of Loki who brushed himself off, scowling at everyone that walked past and gave him a funny look over what happened. Everyone else should learn to mind their own business otherwise he would give them something to look at.

"Pity you couldn't have enthusiasm like that four years ago," Loki criticized, crossing his arms over his chest to prevent another hug from happening.

"Oh is that your way of saying you missed me too?" Thor grinned, wondering how he had managed to twist the words of Loki back at him. The younger prince was momentarily astonished. His eyes widened a little before he grimaced. He mentally cursed himself for that statement as it gave Thor way too much ammo.

"Don't flatter yourself Thor, you were just convenient to have around. Someone I could play tricks on or blame for something or other," Loki corrected himself crisply. Part of what he said was true anyway, Thor _was_ convenient to play tricks on because he was just so easy to fool and well especially with their mother, Thor being the eldest, made it easy for Loki to blame him for things going wrong when he deliberately caused them.

"If you say so brother but for now why don't we get you some food? You must be _starving_ after all that magic practice. Tell me what you want and I shall carry it for you, after all I don't want you hurting your hand any further," Thor smiled, he wanted to be helpful. He really did owe Loki four years' worth of love he had missed out on whether his brother wanted it or not.

"I can always carry it by magic," Loki mentioned casually finding a sudden interest in his hands once again, he really needed to be reading.

"But wouldn't you rather make it look as though I am your servant?" Thor remembered when they were very young, before Loki had even understood what rebelling or having an attitude even meant, Thor did enjoy making his little brother carry his things for him. A five-year-old Loki who worshipped his older brother was always more than happy to comply until of course he knew better.

"That is a good point," Loki mused, having Thor trail behind him for once was rather a pleasing image. It was usually he that was in Thor's great shadow.

"I am glad you agree, then what do you want?" The blonde asked, he gestured towards the spread of food across the long wooden table that was being catered by a few chefs that stood behind, watching or waiting for any complaints. Thor had already eaten his fill of the glorious food having gotten the first pick, once again another privilege of being royalty was queue hopping. Loki's eyes trailed over the plates of soggy meat gleaming with grease, slimy vegetables, bruised fruit, stony bread and all the other bits and pieces. He felt sick.

"Why don't you pick for me? I'm afraid I am quite indecisive today," Loki remarked. He swiftly removed his gaze away from the repulsive view and held his breath. The smell of food was just as bad and seeing it.

"Alright," Thor nodded, he hummed under his breath as he tried to recall the foods that Loki used to enjoy. The table was rowed with delicious colours and mouth-watering aromas. Thor had a particular love for pork as it was just so succulent and wonderfully scrumptious. But sadly he found himself during a blank for Loki, he couldn't even remember Loki's favourite food. Another piece of information that had slipped from his mind.

"Loki what _is _your favourite food anyway? I apologize but I cannot remember," the Thunderer inquired, he started to mindlessly pile heaps of fruit onto a large plate. He could imagine Loki liking fruit for some reason.

"Er…" Loki mumbled. He couldn't remember. It was such a basic question and yet he was temporarily dazed by it, food had been a topic he had been avoiding in his head for quite some time. The thought of lying came strangely slow for once.

"Apples, green apples are my favourite," he answered with a fake smile. A green apple was definitely the last thing he ate and it didn't taste that foul. He couldn't really remember what everything else tasted like but he was fairly certain he didn't like most things.

"Your obsession with the colour green really reaches many levels doesn't it?" Thor laughed, filling the plate with bread and a few chicken legs before deciding that it was enough. He assumed that Loki couldn't eat as much as himself; his brother was so slender after all, there was nowhere he could even put it.

The Trickster sat on the end of the table next to Thor and thus Fandral so he was opposite Volstagg, Sif and Hogun. Volstagg and Fandral smiled a greeting at him, Hogun tipped his head while Sif just remained impassive. The blonde placed the cluster of food in front of green eyes to which had quickly moved away in ignorance. Volstagg was on his third serving, most students were only allowed one but Volstagg's appetite along with Thor's words allowed him three servings. Still, three was never quite enough for him. Loki sighed silently as he held out his hands casting a spell that made his spell book appear out of thin air. It was something to read at least and more importantly it was an excuse.

"Lokiiii, you know reading in the dining hall is not great table manners," Thor half scolded, it was becoming such a common image now seeing Loki with a book in his hands. He tried to pull the book away only to get his hand slapped.

"I am studying for my next magic lesson, you know me Thor, never like falling behind," Loki grinned burying his thoughts into the words on the page, well at least trying to. Loki had a strong desire to learn, especially when it came to magic – it was something he had gotten off of his mother. Leaning magic was the time he had Frigga all to himself as Thor had little interest in learning such a trait.

"What happened to your hand, Prince Loki?" Fandral questioned noticing the wrap of bandage around the Tricksters hand. He was indeed, curious, but also knew that taking concern with Loki would make Thor very grateful. Loki however wasn't that grateful of being talked to again. He lowered the book to face Fandral directly, "I just got into a little dispute is all."

"It wasn't just a dispute brother! That was a fight!" Thor corrected heartily right before starting to explain every detail to his friends about what happened – subsequently making himself sound so much more heroic than he actually was. Loki only shook his head in annoyance, deciding it wasn't even worth his efforts arguing with Thor about what actually happened. He was just glad that his brother was distracted.

"So he tried to kill Loki? What nerve he has to do such a thing! It was good you left when you did Thor, to save your brother!" Volstagg boomed between licking the tips of his fingers and patting his still grumbling belly.

"Aye! I still reckon I should have given that maniac a good beating for what he did!" Thor roared thumping the sides of his fists against the table creating a small shockwave that shook the plates and the goblets. Hogun had to grab his drink of wine before it fell over.

"I couldn't agree more," Fandral nodded. Loki pulled a bitter smile from behind the pages, so now he was the victim? Thor hadn't even given him credit for the warriors he had taken down himself, funny how details like that had slipped his mind. Heaven forbid when Thor became King if he couldn't even recall facts like that. He was always blinded by his own pride. Volstagg's stomach growled in protest which earned a few sniggers from across the table.

"Can you ever tame that gut of yours Volstagg?" Fandral mocked, he would have sworn that thing well and truly had a mind of its own.

"It isn't my fault that the other students here need to be fed so that I am limited for food," Volstagg grumbled, his appetite was just so had to fill. His whole family had always been big eaters and he was no exception.

"Here," Loki slid his plate over towards Volstagg, "have mine."

The redhead raised both his eyebrows as his jaw hung loosely, "are you sure my Prince?" He would have never expected such a strange act of kindness from all the stories he had heard about Loki.

"It sounds like you need it more than I, so go ahead," Loki again put up a signature smile that gave him a friendly demeanour but meant nothing underneath.

"Why thank you," Volstagg bowed his head, he didn't have to be told twice as he quickly dug into the food. Thor leant over to Loki who had immediately gone back to his book, he was actually happy of the opportunity to get rid of the blasted food.

"That was awfully kind of you brother…but aren't you hungry?" Thor whispered, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Sure he was glad to see Loki acting so generously towards his friends but if it was at his own cost – that wasn't such a great idea.

"I'll eat later, it is hard to do so while studying so hard. Not that _you_ would know," Loki smirked before standing up as he didn't want to be pestered further on the subject, "I should head to class, I don't fancy walking in the rush."

**A/N: I think you can all guess Loki's problem now and how Thor is still so oblivious to it. I have already written chapter 9 in advance so yay me! Review and I will update ASAP.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yaaaaaay! Thanks you guys for being so awesome and taking just an extra few moments of your time to leave a comment, I REALLY appreciate it. Especially as I'm ill right now but regardless I keep working on these chapters because I want to keep updating regularly. So here is chapter 9 as promised! Hope you enjoy.**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 9**

The next few weeks began and ended in the same pattern. They would get up in the morning, Thor didn't even have to be asked to leave, and then they would go to class (generally separately). Sometimes Loki would turn up to the dining hall, though would spend all his time reading and holding as minimal conversation as possible. They would attend further classes and then at the end of the day end up in their shared chambers. Loki would always be reading and ultimately silent only answering important questions. Thor would sometimes go out and meet his friends for a night-time feast, other times he would spend in their room mindlessly playing with Mjolnir, relaxing in the baths for an extended period of time (Loki always bathed on his own, usually quite late on at night to ensure he wouldn't be disturbed – he would even charm the doors locked) or ever so occasionally picking up a book himself, only to read about a paragraph before giving up entirely. Then they would sleep, it had gotten easier for Thor to start to relax at night as the familiarity of Loki's presence grew but he sleep pattern was always quite sporadic and he would often wake at night when he would hear Loki groaning and sitting up. The image would only last for moments before Loki would settle down again. Thor had learnt not to ask if he was alright simply because Loki would always snap an insult at him in a way that wasn't humorous at all but laced in agonizing venom. Then once again the day would start over the same way.

"I'm so bored…" Thor grumbled pacing the bedchambers. The Thunderer knew he was complaining to himself as despite Loki being in the room he was, as usual, completely lost in a book which left him purposely ignorant to everything else around him. It was the holidays, everyone on campus had a week off. Naturally this allowed the students to actually leave site if they wanted to which meant all of Thor's friends had gone camping/hunting. He was offered to come along but after finding out that Loki had no intention of returning to the palace, casually mentioning that he doubted their father wanted to see him anyway, Thor had decided to stay here with him. After a near week of solitude Thor was beginning to doubt it was such a great idea. As much as he loved his brother, his company was rather poor.

"I swear on Asgard if you don't start talking to me soon I will wrestle that book from your grasp and make you," Thor threatened, his tone was much harsher that it usually was. His own playful side seemed to have disappeared with the lack of conversation he had been having. Talking to one's self just did not satisfy Thor's social needs. The God of Thunder had always been very social and relished in attention, but he had be deprived of it for five days now. Loki didn't respond to Thor's threat, whether or not he had even heard him was a debate considering he didn't react even physically.

"I mean it Loki, I am not playing around. I stayed here in the first place to keep you company and yet you don't return the favour," the Thunderer objected. He stopped in his tracks to face Loki directly. His brother was lounging against his velvet green cushions with his book rested in both hands that lay delicately on his lap. The only movement he made was his eyes as he trailed them across the words, he even used his magic to turn the pages for him. Thor could only believe that maybe even moving an inch would break Loki out of his trance, whatever he was reading surely had him gripped. The older prince sighed heavily in frustration as he approached Loki's bed with loud, forceful footsteps. He crossed his arms, staring right at him hoping to at least get some indication of attention from his younger brother even if it was just annoyance. Right now he was happy to receive any kind of acknowledgement. Nothing happened.

"Loki, come on! I will act on my threat if you do not talk to me!" Thor mentioned quite desperately. No response.

"Alright you asked for it, brother," the older prince grabbed hold of Loki's book and swiped it out of his hands before taking a step back. For a moment Loki was still, then Thor noticed those pale fingers curling into fists.

"Thor. Give me back my book." Loki demanded in a warning tone. His voice was sharp but forcefully calm. The rising anger was building every moment and evident in Loki's hands the further his knuckles pressed against his skin. Thor cracked a broad grin as he took another step back not at all giving into Loki's near volatile request, easily.

"Come and get it brother," Thor held the item out in front of him within Loki's grasp, however, when Loki tried to reach for it, he pulled it out of the way with a soft chuckle. The Trickster scowled.

"Don't play games with me, Thor, the outcome won't be pretty. Just give it back." Loki cautioned his eyes now locked on Thor. The Thunderer grinned, his bright blue eyes gleaming with a challenge. Oh this could be so much fun. The blonde then raised the book in the air as high, tauntingly waving it. Loki frowned, "please don't start this again," he stood up from the bed, "besides I'm a lot taller now."

"Then you should have no problem retrieving it," Thor stated. Loki reached up giving Thor an irritated glare, the tips of his fingers managed to brush the bottom of the cover just as Thor then raised it higher.

"Seriously Thor? And you think _me_ childish," Loki grouched getting onto his tip-toes and evidently leaning very close to his brother to try and reach the item. Strangely this whole situation was quite nostalgic, it was a common incidence when they were children for Thor to take one of Loki's possessions for attention. Loki didn't fancy using magic to knock the book out of Thor's hand simply because he didn't want to accidentally damage the item in the process, it was an annoying sentiment.

As Loki reached up for it, Thor found himself taking a few steps back to keep his brother out of reach this only had Loki following, continuing his failed attempts at grabbing the book.

"Having trouble little brother?" Thor joked feeling the backs of his legs back up against his own bed meaning he could move no further. He stretched his arm as far as he could feeling Loki pressed right up against him.

"Shut up Thor!" Loki growled. It was in those next few moments that Thor had lost his balance and had fallen backwards onto the bed with Loki tumbling on top of him. The blonde by now was laughing boisterously. The Trickster however was having none of it as he attempted to crawl across Thor still wanting his book.

"Give it back!" Loki shouted.

"No!"

They were both so caught up in there scrap that neither of them noticed their mother standing at the doorway having entered their room, covering her mouth to stop herself from giggling at the scene before her. It really had been a long time since she had seen them both scuffling like this, it was delightful that how for just a brief moment she could see the children she had brought up. Thor's bold laughter was instantly silenced as he caught a glance at his mother and instantly he stilled. He then cleared his throat.

"Mother…" he uttered, quite awkwardly as he realized how this must have looked. They were both grown men. Loki froze. His face blanching. He looked to his side seeing Frigga's warm smile as she waved at them. The expression the Trickster then pulled was between embarrassment (as he suddenly realized what he was doing and the position he was in, near enough straddling Thor's waist) and exasperation. The younger prince then snatched his book back out of Thor's hand who didn't protest this action before glaring at his brother menacingly as if to blame him entirely for what just happened. He then clambered off of him finding it hard to look his mother in the face knowing that his cheeks would betray his usual pale complexion for something more reddening. Thor sat himself up running a hand through his hair to straighten it out, "er…mother what a surprise it is to see you," the strength in his voice had gone missing somewhere.

"I did say I wanted to visit you more often and I heard that you were during a holiday," Frigga beamed, the shameful expressions on her sons were simply priceless. She then pulled out a basket from behind her back which immediately caught Thor's eyes and nose.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thor questioned, he knew that aroma anywhere. He stood up from the bed, approaching his mother with intrigue.

"Homemade cookies for my special boys," Frigga nodded, it wasn't often that she spent time in the kitchen as she had many servants to do it for her but when it came to her sons she wanted to put in that extra love and care.

"Mother you are well and truly the best," the Thunderer grinned taking the basket off of her and then drawing her into an encompassing embrace. Frigga kissed him on the cheek after he had let go of her finding his attention flicking towards the basket in his hands. It didn't take him long before he was biting into one of the cookies. The Queen held out her arms gesturing for a hug from Loki. The Trickster despite never being a fan of hugs, relented very quickly and gave her a gentle hug.

"It is so nice to see you both. It is far too quiet around the palace without either of you around, I miss the noise so much," she murmured, lingering her encirclement with Loki for as long as she could.

"It is nice to see you, mother," Loki said quietly. He didn't like showing his softer side to anyone but he couldn't hide it from his mother. He could try all he wanted but every time he would fail. Frigga also kissed Loki on the cheek as she let go of him.

"Loki want one of mother's delicious cookies?" Thor questioned, he was on his third already and wasn't ashamed to admit it. Loki shook his head, "no thank you. I'm not that hungry right now."

"Are you sure? If you don't have one now I will most certainly eat them all."

Loki repeated his answer, as tempting as the aroma was he knew he couldn't stomach them.

Frigga made her way over to one of the chaise lounges and sat herself down with her hands rested on her lap. Loki sat himself next to her while Thor pulled up one of the desk chairs.

"So how are my darling sons doing?" Frigga questioned, her attention wavered over to Thor as she knew that he would answer first, because he _always_ answered first.

"I'm doing great! Though I have this trivial examination coming up on Monday about…er…trolls? I think," Thor tried to remember but found himself giving up after a few moments. Written exams were never really his thing, he'd much rather be smashing things with his hammer.

"Well as long as you turn up and do your best that is all that matters I suppose," Frigga commented, there was no point in trying to coax Thor into studying, she had been doing for over a decade and it had gotten her nowhere. She then turned her full attention to her youngest son as once more Thor had gotten distracted by her cookies.

"What about you dear? Are you settling in well?" She was a lot more concerned for Loki than she was for Thor because she already knew that her eldest would fair fine but Loki was quite a different matter.

"It is not as bad as I originally thought," Loki answered. He didn't care to mention about the fight he had gotten himself into a few weeks back. But other from that and sharing a room with Thor there truly wasn't much to complain about. He had quite enjoyed his magic classes, he was better than the rest of the students in that area plus now he had more to show off for Frigga.

"Is your brother looking after you well?" The Queen questioned. Thor almost choked on the cookie as he went to answer before Loki could, "of course I am! I'm doing my best!" Frigga chuckled at Thor's determination to prove himself. Loki however remained neutral.

"What about friends? Loki have you made any new friends?"

Thor took this opportunity for something he had been meaning to mention," he certain has! I introduced him to mine. We're both attending a party tomorrow to celebrate the end of the holiday before we have to go back to classes."

"What?" Loki sat forwards with a start. He gave Thor a grudging look. Frigga however hadn't heard Loki's reaction and instead was smiling proudly, "oh that is wonderful news! I'm so glad of this!" Thor gave Loki a winning grin as he knew he had just gotten his way. Frigga turned to her youngest bringing her hand up to his face to stroke his cheek with her thumb softly, "I am really happy for you Loki." His expression softened into her touch as he didn't argue with her. He just had to take it out on Thor after she left.

Frigga left soon after that knowing she had her duties to attend to that mainly involved stopping her husband from making rash decisions. She once more gave them a kiss goodbye but hesitated with Loki to whisper something in his ear, before giving him a sad yet encouraging smile that left him quite stunned. When the door was closed behind her, Loki span around and charged at Thor putting everything he had just heard to the back of his mind. He grabbed his brother by his tunic which was only a minor shock to Thor considering he knew this was coming.

"Why did you tell her that I was going to a damn party with you?! You know I don't do parties!" Loki snapped. Thor's hands wrapped around his brothers wrists to try and remove him from his tunic. It didn't work. But nonetheless the blonde's hands still remained.

"You saw how happy she was to hear that you had friends, she worries about you Loki, _I_ worry about you. You know it will make her upset if you don't attend now," Thor remarked calmly meeting those exotic green eyes head on.

"You know blackmail is neither fair nor admirable…it is something I expect from myself but not from you Thor. But you are right…I have no choice now and I don't intend on upsetting mother if she later asks me. She can see straight through my lies…" Loki's hands relaxed against Thor. For a moment he held his palms flat against his brother's shoulders as his gaze travelled towards the floor.

"Loki…are you ok?" Thor's voice softened to a near whisper as he saw an emotion cross his brother's face, one that had never seen before upon the Trickster: guilt. He let go of his brother's wrists to instead place a hand behind his neck, a brotherly gesture. The words that his mother had told him now replayed across his mind, "I hope you get better soon Loki." She knew didn't she? She _always_ knew. Loki turned his attention back to Thor, "it's nothing," he stated before pulling away from his brother and leaving the room telling Thor that he was going to take a bath and wanted to be left alone.

**A/N: I love that little brotherly moment. I am ahead of schedule on my writing, 10 AND 11 are finished and I really enjoyed writing those chapters, big things happen in 11. So yeah leave a little comment and/or some constructive criticism and I will update ASAP (I would looooove to get 10 reviews again). **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks everyone once again for the support, it means everything! And a special thanks to lunavilijn for their review in particular because I really loved it :) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 10**

Saturday. Loki had not been looking forward to today after being manipulated into attending a party with Thor, it was ironic how he was the one who had been manipulated instead of the other way around. Thor also had forgotten to mention until last minute that his friends weren't the only ones going to be there, that this was actually quite a public event.

"Are you ready Loki?" The God of Thunder questioned already edging towards the door, he was so excited and impatient to see his friends again, and for the first time being in the academy this year – had an opportunity to get drunk.

"No." Loki muttered defiantly picking a book from his shelf. If he was going to be there then he wanted at least some comfort. Thor marched over to him reaching out to take the book away from Loki, "oh no you don't–"

Loki pulled it away with a snarl, "you touch any of my books again Thor and I will not hesitate to kill you." The Trickster was not in a playful mood at all and his threat was so utterly meaningful that Thor actually raised his hands in apology and backed off.

"Fine you can keep the book but can we go already?" He sighed opening out the door and motioning for Loki to exit first simply to make sure that he did. The Liesmith held his book close to his chest as he stormed out of the room letting his coat flare out behind him.

The hall was overwhelmed with music, laughter and most of all people when the brothers entered. Something which Loki didn't appreciate at all as he tried to ignore all the shifting shadows dancing in the candle light to the instrumental band on stage. It didn't take long for Thor to guide them both to the table to which Sif and the Warriors Three sat having waited for Thor.

"We thought you weren't going to show my dear fellow," Fandral greeted sliding across the seat to welcome both Loki and Thor. Loki sat himself in the corner of the booth already opening out his book, he had turned up – that was good enough for him.

"Like I would ever turn down the opportunity to get drunk with my friends," Thor chuckled as they all just nodded in agreement. Sif gave Loki a cold stare for a few moments as she began to wonder why he was even here. The Trickster always had a habit of wrecking the atmosphere and it was beginning to annoy her, not to mention with him around she had seen Thor far less often as his attention always seemed to be on his anti-social little brother. Volstagg stood himself up from his seat looking at all his friends, "I'll go and get the first round eh, six meads?" He checked every head for a nod that was until he reached Loki who looked up and shook his head, "nothing with alcohol in for me, I prefer to have all my wits about me." The comment was more derisive than he originally intended as he couldn't help but mock everyone around him for their choice of actually _wanting_ to stumble around like idiots and say humiliating things.

"Fruit cocktail it is," Volstagg shrugged, he wasn't exactly going to argue with the prince besides behind all his attitude he did seem at least a little likeable, after all Loki had given him his own food quite a few times now and Volstagg did surely appreciate that. The red head then disappeared off into the crowd. Thor had started the conversation on the camping trip, wanting to know what he had missed out on. He knew his friends were purposely making it sound boring so he didn't feel bad about not attending, but he knew better.  
"And then it rained and Fandral's tent fell down, he had a right fit and then had the nerve to sneak into mine!" Sif exclaimed as she recounted the story staring accusingly at Fandral, "of course I showed him the end of my sword," she then finished proudly crossing her arms against her chest. Volstagg returned with a tray of drinks to which he then began to place in front of everyone. Loki neither thanked nor acknowledged the man as he reached for the goblet and tuck a sip of the fruity liquid. Instead he just continued to read as if to pretend that he wasn't even there.  
"Thank you my friend," Thor smiled as he took hold of the tankard with a firm grip and quickly downed half of its contents. He had missed the taste of mead. The conversation started up again, even Hogun had a few occasion lines to add, some of which were even funny.

Soon enough the table was filled with empty tankards and goblets. Unlike the rest of them Loki was drinking his drinks far slower. If anything it was just something to do out of force of habit just to show Thor that he wasn't completely lost in the book.

"My Lady Sif, would you care for a dance?" Thor, who was now a little tipsy, requested. The proposal had caught Loki's attention for some reason. His eyes lifted over the top of his book. Sif, who also looked clearly tipsy, appeared flattered by the gesture, "why of course my prince," she stood up holding her hand out for Thor to gently take. She wouldn't usually be caught dancing, but she'd had five tankards of mead and well since it was Thor asking and well, being a prince and all...who was she to deny the request? The blonde led her onto the floor where everyone was dancing to the music. Fandral had moved to sit closer to further clap at the image before him along with the beat. Volstagg and Hogun just watched from a distance both with entertained smiles. The Trickster couldn't keep his attention locked on the words anymore, he could read them all he wanted but he would always find the letters rearranging themselves to say: Thor. Loki didn't like how the blondes hand was against the woman's waist so intimately or how close she was pressed up against him so she was nearly grinding at his waist. For some reason, he didn't even like the idea of him looking at her. The grip on his book tightened as he proceeded into taking another sip of the drink in front of him. It was every fifteen seconds like clockwork that the Tricksters eyes returned to the older God, swaying about with a laughing Sif who appeared to press herself even closer to him with every glimpse. She even had her head rested on his chest now.

When Sif became sober enough to realize what she was doing her and Thor returned to the table looking exhilarated, she held a blush to her cheeks whereas he was simply chuckling. Sif sat down heavily with a slump into one of the seats before finishing off her drink that was left at the table. Thor slipped in next to Loki and couldn't help but check up on his little brother.  
"You're not enjoying yourself are you?" Thor almost sighed, wishing to see Loki smiling. His brother seemed to have a way of avoiding happiness as if it was out to hurt him or something.  
"Whatever gave you that impression, Thor?" Loki muttered sarcastically refusing to even look at his brother. He had forgotten what line he was on in the book and had to trace his eyes across the page to find it again. Not that he had even remembered what he had just read. Thor finished himself another drink, he must have been on his seventh now and yet he was still only slightly drunk. It wasn't much in his nature to be far enough gone to be falling over or babbling incoherently. He could just hold his drink. Feeling his self-control wavering a little, Thor grabbed one of Loki's wrist which shocked him into dropping his book against the table. The pages mixed themselves up.

"Thor what are you –?" Loki managed to get out before being pulled away from his seat.

"We're going to have a little dance Loki," the blonde chuckled, he was literally willing to do anything to get his brother out of his solitude. He dragged him across the floor with Loki trying to prise the fingers off of his wrist but he was no match for Thor's strength.

"Thor for the sake of Asgard, let me go! I am not a puppet and neither do I want to make a fool of myself with a drunken buffoon!" Loki protested with a quiet hiss. He didn't really want to attract attention from the students around him.

"I'm not drunk Loki, just a little merry," Thor argued with a bright grin pulling Loki close with a rapid movement. The Trickster stumbled and ultimately fell against Thor, his hands instinctively grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulders to whom caught him by slipping a hand on his waist. Loki scowled but couldn't stop the pink flush from spreading across his cheeks. Now he was quite thankful it was dark so Thor couldn't see it.

"I'm not a woman Thor, get your hand of my waist!" The Liesmith snapped still managing to keep his voice discreet and personal. He pushed against Thor's shoulders to try and get away, not that it did much good. The blonde laughed softly as he slid his hand up from his sibling's waist to the middle of his back, "is that better my dear brother?"

"Stop playing around Thor! It's – it's embarrassing!" He nearly choked on the last word as he hated to use it or even admit that he felt it but his brother was taking this all too far. He fidgeted, trying to get Thor to let go of him.

"I just want you to have some fun Loki, you can't forever ignore the world and bury yourself in a book," Thor remarked, looking down into those emerald orbs that were illuminated in the candle light. He really loved Loki's eyes whether they were one with nature or one with blood.

"This is _not _my idea of fun, Thor," Loki retorted wanting Thor to get the message already, it was any wonder he preferred to be inside his mind than in the real world which only contained mindless idiots and ended with him in discreditable situations like this one. The zeal then disappeared from Thor's face and was instead replaced with a sigh. He let go of Loki. For a second Loki didn't know how to react, to see his brother's mood swing so drastically it almost shocked him.

"I apologize Loki for making you feel uncomfortable," he bowed his head. The Trickster blinked but took it no further and instead brushed himself off before walking back over to the table to retrieve his possession. Thor followed but kept his distance evidently not wanting to invade Loki's personal space yet again. The younger prince sat himself down on the seat trying to avoid the glare from Sif and the slightly uncomfortable looks from the others before picking up his book and drinking the rest of his drink. He was tempted to leave entirely but the saddened expression Thor held on his face as he sat back down made him turn against it. Damn sentiment.

"I'll go and get the next round," Hogun insisted, he slipped past his friends before merging into the darkness. Thor's fingers travelled to his empty tankard as he began to fiddle with the handle needing something to distract his attention.

"You will be coming with us on our next camping trip right Thor?" Sif asked, she was hopeful that his answer would be yes. It wasn't the same without him, Thor always brought this vibrant energy into the group, almost like lightning. He was also the one to stop all the arguments when they broke out or even do the silliest of things just for fun and he was always the most encouraging. Thor looked at her, finding the eyes of his friends all focused upon Loki for some reason.

"I think so, yes," he replied, there was no point in staying with Loki considering he clearly wanted to be in his own company all the time. Apparently even a brother could not compare to even one of his books when it came to companionship.

"That is good to hear," the lady beamed. Hogun returned with the drinks and sat himself back down in the crowd. Not a word was said for a moment as they all downed the liquid.

Loki continued to read, well he tried to at least, but found the words starting to jumble together. What should have been read as_: as Ragnarök comes to its end, Surtur will ignite the universe in fire_ came out: _Rnnnrkcmesssutnttfieee _to his vision. Every time he moved his eyes it was like the words were shooting across the page, it was actually rather amusing. The Trickster began to laugh silently to himself. His attention however could not stay on his book for long as his eyes moved to Fandral sitting across from him, his moustache now seemed the most hilarious thing that Loki had ever seen. Then an idea popped up in his head which he just couldn't resist. He tapped his fingers on the hardback cover, directing his magic to do his bidding. Fandral's blonde hair began to change, with a flash of magic the colour began to paint itself emerald green. Sif was the first to notice the change as instantly her hand covered his mouth in both astonishment and sheer humour.

"Er…Fandral…you're hair!" She sniggered. Fandral's eyebrows furrowed as the rest of the attention all shot towards him as unintentional sniggers broke out. He reached for his pocket mirror and held it to his face and almost shrieked as his hands went up to touch his hair just to prove to himself that he wasn't having a nightmare.

"M-my hair! My beautiful hair! No maiden in Asgard will want me now!" He cried. The laugh that broke out the loudest was Loki's.

"Lokiii, come on, you don't have to be mean," Thor scolded playfully. He had to admit that it was rather funny but he had to be the older brother and do what was right which involved being mature. The Trickster glanced at Thor and rolled his eyes with a sigh, "fine," he grumbled before reversing the effects. The Asgardian then stroked his blonde locks, soothing himself with comforting comments about how gorgeous he was. Loki wasn't finished. If Thor wanted him to have fun so desperately then he would have fun. He hid behind his book again as a cover. Volstagg went for his drink and Loki seized the opportunity, once more tapping his fingers against the item in hand. As the tankard reached his mouth, none of the liquid followed. The redhead tilted it back further but nothing came out, he could see the orangey liquid swirling around filling more than half the tankard but it just wouldn't budge. He then pulled it away with a frown, "there is something wrong, the mead isn't coming out!"

"Are you sure?" Loki questioned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Volstagg being not all sober didn't think twice that this could have been one of Loki's pranks and instead turned the tankard upside down to look underneath it. The mead flushed out all of his face, wetting both beard and hair and making the man splutter. Loki once again laughed almost hysterically which had Thor raising both his eyebrows.

"Loki what has gotten into you?" The older prince was concerned. The book slipped from the Tricksters hands onto the table, he then fell against Thor unable to sit himself straight anymore because of all the sniggering. Volstagg was drying himself off with his sleeve as Thor trailed his eyes over his friends looking for an explanation. Thor wasn't stupid. He knew the effects of alcohol when he saw them.

"He's drunk. Please one of you explain to me how that happened," Thor frowned, his friends eyes suddenly shot away from his hard stare. He knew who the ring-leader was already and his eyes locked on Sif. When he wasn't around they would all listen to her, usually being a woman meant her having more sense but clearly not in this case.

"It wasn't me." Thor's face contorted with confusion as Hogun's voice came out of Sif's mouth in his usual bland monotone.

"Fooled you!" Loki yelled breaking out into more laughter which only made the Warriors feel guiltier. None of them had expected this when they agreed to thinking it might have been a good idea. Thor was upset that Loki wasn't having a good time, they didn't think he'd be so mad at them for trying to help.

Sif/Hogun sighed, "I'm sorry Thor. It was Sif's idea, she thought if Loki was cheerier you in turn would be too so she spiked his drink when you dragged him over to dance – but we all agreed to it so you can't simply blame Sif," she/he bowed apologetically to his counterpart who was taking the form of his body but had the mind of Sif. Thor was disappointed in his friends, Loki was blissfully unaware of his situation which was a clear show of how far gone he actually was. If he knew what had happened to him he would be setting all his friends on fire with his magic. Still he didn't want to be angry at them as in their own mixed up minds they were only trying to help – well they were trying to help him at least and using Loki as some expendable device.

"What did you spike it with?" Thor questioned keeping his tone firm, he wasn't going to let them get away with this but he was neither up for an argument.

"Everclear vodka…" Sif/Hogun replied quietly. She had acquired some of the potent drink quite recently and wanted to share it out with her friends so they could get a real kick tonight, to really enjoy themselves.

"How much?" Thor promptly felt so much more protective over his intoxicated younger brother, he didn't like the idea at all of seeing him in this state especially when it wasn't consented.

"About…six shots worth…I didn't mean to put in so much but Volstagg bumped me and the whole lot went in," Sif explained. Volstagg looked sheepish.

"Damn," the God of Thunder cursed, "I should take him back to our bedchambers before he does something he will regret." He was worried. He knew Loki didn't drink that often which meant he didn't have the same experience as he did in managing self-control under this condition, he knew that when he did drink his brother wasn't a complete lightweight but six shots of 190 proof vodka, well that was a whole new level of intoxication for him. He could only hope that he wouldn't spend the rest of the night with Loki throwing up repeatedly. The Thunderer turned to Loki who was making little green sparks sprout out from his fingertips which seemed to amuse him.

"Brother, I'm going to take you back now," Thor smiled at him, there was no reason for him to carry over his anger to his little brother who for once was actually quite innocent in this instance. The older prince slipped himself out of his seat, noticing how sober he had become and gave his friends one last look.

"I'm sorry Thor, I was only trying to make him relax and have more fun," Sif exhaled, having during the process switched back to her usual form. She didn't mean to betray one of her closest friends.

"That was not for you to decide," Thor remarked, he watched Loki intently as he slipped out from his seat with a grin, it was both devilish and oblivious. Like his mind was fighting for control but losing. Loki lost his footing as he tried to stand up straight, his knees gave out and if it wasn't for Thor's quick reflexes of grabbing the younger prince around the waist, he would have hit the floor.

"It appears my…legs…aren't working prop-prop-properly," Loki muttered, stammering his words. His control over speaking had gotten lost with his mind. Without a second thought, Thor picked his brother up and slung him over his shoulder despite the younger slurred protests.

"Thoooooor…put me dooooown!" The Trickster grumbled having very little physical energy to actually do much about it. The blonde prince knew he could carry Loki back faster this way instead of having him stumbling around. He picked up Loki's book from the table knowing that if he left it here Loki would kill him when he sobered up before carrying his plastered younger brother back to their chambers.

**A/N: Ooooo a drunk Loki, how fun :) I can imagine Loki being a lot more open when drunk and for those who don't think he's a lightweight, I agree which is why I chose to spike him with the most potent alcohol in the world – but the Asgardian equivalent (with the same name :P) so he would be wasted. Next chapter more drunk Loki and a truth you've been waiting for hehehe. **

**So review if you want an update! It's already written. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again to all you readers! So again, I updated. I think my updates may start slowing down a little more simply as I don't have as much time with all my school work. Warnings for this chapter are mainly a still drunk Loki who is far more open than usual (so to anyone who prefers grouchy snide Loki, he will be back in 12) and some mild non-con. **

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 11**

The guards didn't bat an eyelid at the sight of their prince carrying their other prince back to their chambers. They just automatically opened the door for them knowing better than to show any kind of expression as to why this was even happening. Loki was grumbling incoherent words under his breath, clawing at Thor's armour which Thor assumed was his way of telling him to put him down.

"I'm taking you to bed, brother," the blonde stated transporting the God of Mischief over towards his lush green bed. He carefully lowered him onto the mattress, not noticing the grip Loki had on the front of his armour until it was too late. The Trickster pulled Thor on top of him as he lay back, his soft curls splaying out across the pillow, ebony across emerald. Thor pushed his hands against the cushions to hold himself up, not wanting to crush his brother beneath him.

"I'm not tired," Loki muttered. He tilted his head further against the pillow placing the back of his free hand over his closing eyes, giving Thor a very good look at his sharp jawline, defined cheekbones and those perfectly desirable lips. Thor shook his head trying to rid the image out of his mind of how sensual his brother was managing to look right now, so helpless and so _tempting_.

"No…but you need to sleep this off Loki," Thor uttered clearing his throat to try and get his voice to wake up. His own mind was racing, he had managed to hold back the feelings for weeks now but this…this position brought them all tumbling back in a wave of uncontrollable cravings. He took hold of Loki's hand against his armour and interlaced his fingers between his brothers pale ones and gently guided his hand away letting it rest on the green velvet besides Loki's head.

"You have such…pretty eyes," the younger prince mumbled, letting his other hand slip away, now looking up at Thor with clouded irises, there was nothing of his usual scorn merging within his green orbs. If anything Loki looked more like he was in the middle of a day-dream.

"Thank you…you too," Thor managed to smile, he knew Loki's comment was simply innocent, Loki never said anything before thinking it over in his mind first and that observation clearly wasn't thought about. Compliments were extremely rare when it came to his brother, especially ones about appearance. Loki's cheeks washed over with red. He then bit his lip almost shyly, his eyes darting away from his brother. Thor had to strengthen his restraint, he had never seen Loki like this before and to think, this side of Loki was so endearing in a strange way.

"Thor…can I ask you something?" The Trickster questioned, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. The older prince hadn't realized that his hand was still in Loki's and that his brother had interlinked his own fingers between so they were now flawlessly laced together.

"Of course," the Thunderer nodded wondering why he was still hovering above Loki like this, he should have moved by now, but he just didn't want to. He watched Loki chew on his lip as if to try and find the right words, this was something that Loki never showed physically. He _always _knew the right words. Still, he waited patiently subconsciously giving his brother's hand a tender squeeze.

"You…you do love me right?" The Liesmith sounded distressed. Thor hadn't expected that question. Not something that personal. It worried him how Loki even had to ask such a thing with such confusion about the answer. Hadn't he made it clear? Or did Loki just not believe him?

"Of course I do, you fool. You're my little brother, there is no one I love more," Thor answered clearly. He then began to wonder if Loki would even remember this conversation in the morning, Loki had a brilliant memory but maybe all the alcohol would cloud it over, maybe then he would even go back to questioning his love again. He just had to remind him. The answer seemed to calm the Trickster but also seemed to leave other questions in his mind which he seemed to be avoiding even more.

"It's a little hot in here…" Loki mumbled with a restless squirm. His armour was making him overheat, being a native Frost Giant he wasn't used to all this warmth.

"That'll be the alcohol, I'll help you undress so you can sleep better," Thor informed, directing Loki into sitting up. Thor hardened his jaw telling himself that this was for Loki's own good and that nothing was going to come of it. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with his younger sibling, twice. Loki's hair was already starting to tangle as Thor helped him out of his leather coat and then armour, a small giddy chuckle kept playing at his lips as even his drunken mind was making jokes out of what was happening. Thor hadn't undressed him since he was a very small child and hadn't quite learnt to do it himself. Though right now he seemed just as helpless. Thor tossed the unwanted clothing on the floor, finally left with Loki's green tunic which_ still_ seemed to be causing unnecessary heat in Loki's flustered body. It was then Thor remembered about how defensive his brother was about getting changed, Loki used to have no problem four years ago. So what had changed? The cogs finally starting to work in the Thunderer's head as he realized there must have been a problem, a new problem, a _recent_ problem which had made Loki more cautious about showing his body. He then noted that this might be the only chance he would have to see for himself as right now Loki wasn't protesting. The older prince took hold of the tunic's hem before giving it a little tug just to check if Loki was comfortable. His brother however wasn't paying much attention, his gaze fixated on the wall across the room, his expression blank. Thor sighed silently, the vodka really had done one on Loki's mind that it was almost painful to watch. The blonde encouraged his brother back into reality before removing his tunic leaving his pale chest in view.

Thor felt his heart crumble as he saw how thin Loki really was underneath his clothing. So many emotions flooded through him at once, this image would haunt him forever. He was frightened at how Loki could do something like this to himself. He was deeply worried with how unhealthy he looked and how long he had been like this. He was guilty as he realized how much pain his brother must have been in all this time without him noticing. Thor wanted to cry, he wanted to hug Loki so tightly and never let him go, he even wanted to punch him. How can he have not detected this sooner!? He had been blind to this for weeks! Loki had been suffering all this time and yet he couldn't see it.

"Loki…you're so…I can see your ribs…" Thor choked as he couldn't stop his hand from trailing across each prominent rib that stood out against Loki's wiry torso. Now everything became vividly clear. Loki wouldn't dress in front of Thor because he was hiding himself. Loki woke up most nights holding his stomach, clearly in pain. He always turned down the offer of food and the times he was with it, he never ate. His brother had been _starving_ himself. His precious brother had been _torturing_ himself. But why?

"When was the last time you ate, Loki?" The God of Thunder had to ask, he just had to. Loki shrugged, he wasn't in the right frame of mind to answer that question. Not like this. But at least now Thor knew the big secret he was hiding which meant he could ask him about it when his brother sobered up. The Thunderer had to blink away his tears that was burning in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't remove the pain from his face as the thought of Loki suffering ate him up from inside.

"I'm so sorry Loki…" Thor murmured bring his hand up to rest on the back of Loki's head, tangling his fingers through that silky black hair. He wasn't sure what he was apologising for, for the reasons why this had happened? For the pain? Or for the fact that Thor hadn't yet helped him? He had so many questions he now wanted to ask but he knew he had to wait. For now Loki needed to sleep, it bothered him even further as to how his body was going to cope with so much alcohol without any sustenance to soak it up. The poor Trickster was probably in for one killer hangover.

The older prince knew he had to keep an eye on him, he needed to make sure he was ok throughout the night. To make sure that the vodka hadn't poisoned him, because thinking about it now. It easily could of.  
"You should sleep now..." Thor insisted. Loki had gone silent. Not the ignorant silence which he had towards Thor when they were first reintroduced but a shameful silence, one that was hiding away from words simply because saying any would be painful. A fraction of the Liesmiths mind knew what had just happened and it was that part of him that had put this new shield up. The younger prince nodded. The blonde gave him a weak smile, then kissed him on the forehead feeling as though Loki needed some kind of affection. He wanted Loki to know that he would be there for him from now on, it was an intimate promise of how he was going to do everything he could to help him. Even if Loki fought back. Thor pulled back the silky green quilts as Loki wrapped his arms around himself, whether it was because he was now cold or insecure Thor didn't know. Afterwards he lay down and turned his back on the blonde as he pulled up the covers up to the tip of Loki's shoulders.

The Thunder God combed a hand through his blonde hair as he watched his brother, trying to piece together what he was going to do now. Seeing Loki so vulnerable really struck him hard, it hurt to think that it took a lot of alcohol to get his brother to let him close enough to find out something so personal. There was never an in-between with Loki, he couldn't mix his vulnerabilities with his sharp iciness so both sides of his personality were so hard to deal with. Thor thought he knew Loki, but clearly he was wrong. There was so much more to his brother than he realized, so much more pain, so much more suffering and so much more emotion. Now he had seen of those parts existence, he just needed to find a way to dig deep enough in the usual Loki to bring some of that side out. Tired of standing, Thor grabbed himself his desk chair and placed it besides Loki's bed before sitting down. He needed to keep watch, besides even he wanted to sleep with all the new information swimming around his head there was no way that would happen. He found his mind drifting without his conscious control, the image of Loki lying across the bed beneath him with that arousing expression and the way they held hands so naturally like they had been doing so since forever. Thor couldn't stop the worst memory he had invading his mind, the day his heart broke, the day he destroyed his relationship with Loki, the final day he had seen him before running off a coward for four long years.

_It had been a long and tiring day and Loki was beyond exhausted. The Sixteen-year-old Trickster had spent over eighteen hours with Frigga in magic training. It wasn't often that she had a lot of time off but when she did she would spend it with her youngest son teaching him as many spells as she could within that time. Loki was a fast learner, he had always been naturally gifted with magic and it was always something that drew him closer to her. They shared such a profound interest which deepened their bond as mother and son so much that one would believe they were truly of blood relation. But today even the God of Mischief had to admit, he had completely over done it. He just wanted to make his mother proud of everything he had learned that he had almost strained every particle of energy from his body. By the time he reached his chambers he barely managed to dress himself in his bedclothes before welcoming the nights rest with open arms. He just hoped that no one was planning on getting him up early the next morning._

By the time Thor had returned from his night out at the local tavern for Fandral's 20th birthday, Loki was already sound asleep. The Thunderer was drunk. There was no denying it. He stumbled through the palace corridors with a huge grin on his face, he had such a wonderful time. Somehow they had ended up in a game of truth or dare. Hogun had been dared to sing, to which he did quite badly. Sif and Fandral had kissed (that was Sif's dare considering she was completely repulsed by the guy sexually). Volstagg had admitted to fornicating with a large cooked chicken. Thor had admitted that he was in love with someone, but of course didn't give any details at to whom that person was. The blonde absentmindedly made his way into the second storey west wing to which both his and Loki's bedrooms were situated. He gave all the guards he passed a mock salute and a drunken beam to which they simply just bowed – they were all used to seeing him wasted by now that it wasn't much of a shock. The fact that he had entered Loki's room was not_ a mistake._

Loki's bedchambers were dark, the only light filtering through was that of the moon which managed to land directly on Loki's bed, lighting his pale skin a glorious silver. Thor knew his way around, he had been in here enough times to have it imprinted into his memory. He approached the bed being careful not to wake his brother, at least not yet anyway. The leading part of Thor's mind was telling him that it was about time he acted on his feelings, that it had been long enough since he had hidden them and that his brother would surely feel the same way. However all sober logic pointed towards the fact that this was the dumbest idea he had ever thought of, but he wasn't listening to that part. The feelings had been growing for a year now, the way Loki was developing so fast from a child to a man was quite extraordinary. He never once pictured that his brother would ever turn out so beautiful like this. Thor looked down at the sleeping form of the Trickster, he was facing away from him but he could still see those striking cheekbones behind his sleek black hair. He really was a one of a kind in many different ways. The most precious person in his life. From the day he had met him, he had treasured his existence, from the special Frost Giant, to the much needed companion to his cherished little brother. He was the one person Thor could not live without. Since the day he first held him, the blonde had never gone a day without him around. He needed Loki.

Thor didn't hesitate as he clambered onto his brother's bed, gingerly. It was a bed fit for a King in size and it made Loki look ever so small curled up in it. The blondes pulled back the green quilts, Loki slept with quite a few layers of them considering he tended to get quite cold at night. The Trickster didn't like being cold. It had been many years since Thor could remember last sleeping with his younger brother, it was innocent when they were little children, but since growing up neither of them could get away with sleeping in the same bed without starting rumours which could destroy their family's name. But right now Thor didn't care. Besides he had left Mjolnir in front of Loki's door so no one could disturb him anyway. The blonde shuffled over until he was pressed up against the smaller male in front of him. He could feel Loki's hair brush against his cheek as he took in the fresh, snowy scent. Thor then curled an arm around his brother's waist, pulling him closer. The quilts had done wonders on Loki as he was lovely and warm and the Thunderer couldn't help but snuggle up to him. The younger prince shifted letting out a quiet groan as he started to wake up.  


_"Mmmm...Thor?" He murmured, his voice barely audible or coherent. He didn't have the energy to move and was too tired to even think that it could have been someone else.  
"Yeah...it's me Loki don't worry," Thor answered softly to not scare his brother, he sounded ever so adorable half asleep. The blonde could feel Loki's enticingly warm stomach under his hand, what a shame his smooth skin was being blocked by his tunic.  
"Wh...what are you...doing?" Loki mumbled, his mind was dozing between words as he wasn't even sure if he was actually already dreaming and Thor behind him was just a figment of his imagination. It wasn't like Thor to casually slip into his bed in the middle of the night and hug him.  
"I'm sleeping in your bed with you," Thor replied plainly as if it were the most obvious observation in the world. It was of course, but Loki was tired so his questions were just words that he instinctively threw together.  
"Why? What's...wrong with...yourbed?" Loki's words began to slur together, these were autopilot questions. He was barely even listening to the answers.  
"Nothing...I just wanted to spend the night with you is all," the blonde answered honestly. He couldn't refrain himself from pressing a small kiss on the back of Loki's neck just below his hairline.  
"You're...drunk..." the younger prince stated, even in this state his senses were alert enough to smell the alcoholic breath of his older brother. Loki grumbled, that was all he needed, to be disturbed from his much needed sleep by his attention seeking, plastered big brother.  
"Just a little," Thor chuckled, the ever-so-observant Loki. _

_The tunic was beginning to frustrate him, teasing him with the possibility of what was below. The blonde's fingers found the hem of the deep green clothing before he buried his hand underneath. Loki's skin was far colder than his heated hand as he trailed his palm across his brother's flat stomach feeling every inch of it. It felt so heavenly to finally feel his delicate body. The Trickster squirmed a little, feeling his brother's fingers stroking his abdomen quite delicately. At first it nearly shocked him into a more awake state but he quickly found it quite soothing which only deepened his fatigue. Thor was relieved that Loki had reacted so well to his touch that he took it as an invitation to carry on fulfilling his intrigue towards his younger brothers enthralling body. The Liesmith had closed his eyes, drifting back into sleep as Thor circled his navel with the ghosting tips of his fingers. The desire to explore further filled Thor's mind as he pressed his hand flat against Loki, pressing a burning warmth into his pale complexion before starting to trail his hand upwards. Loki moaned, it was a tired noise but Thor had read as a sign of pleasure as his fingers reached his brothers sternum. The younger prince frowned as half his mind had now started to realize what Thor was doing but that part was still trying to convince the other to wake up. _

_The Tricksters hold body jolted as Thor's fingers brushed over one of his nipples. Reality washed over Loki as now he was fully aware of Thor behind him, drunk, and in a very lust-filled mood. Loki was about to say something when the blondes hand broke out the neckline of his tunic. He took hold of his jaw, forcing him to turn his head around, only to be met with Thor who instantaneously pressed his lips against Loki's. The kiss was a shock. The Tricksters eyes widened as he completely froze up. He panicked when Thor forced him onto his back just so his other hand could delve into his crotch giving it a firm squeeze. The gasp that Loki couldn't contain was only an invitation for Thor to slip his tongue inside his brother's mouth. All Loki could taste was alcohol and it disgusted him. It was that, that brought him crashing back into his full senses. With all the energy Loki could find (which was mainly that from adrenaline) he flared up his magic, pushing Thor with an invisible shockwave away from him and subsequently off the bed. The Trickster then got up, fuming in betrayal, hurt and anger.  
"Thor what were you thinking!? Oh of course you weren't thinking because you're completely drunk! How could you do this to me?!" Loki yelled, his heart was racing but he wasn't sure what the dominant emotion was that had caused it. Thor, who was getting up off the floor, having also come to his senses looked beyond mortified and irrepressibly guilty, "Loki...I am so sorry! What have I done!? Please forgive me Loki!" He was nearly begging as he watched the disgust fill his little brother's features like a raging fire.  
"Just get out Thor! Get out!" _

**A/N: How terrible of you Thor! No one with Loki's self-respect would let a drunk guy, no matter how important to them, have their way with them like this. And I know finally, so many truths coming out. Chapter 12 is already written yay, so review for an update*smiiiiiiles* le wonderful hangover Loki next up.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay update! But nuuu less reviews than last time -.- didn't you like the last chapter? I dunno but anyway back to Loki attitude!**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 12**

The night was long and dreary. Thor hadn't moved from his seat but had shifted positions many times, he had hoped to never sit on a desk chair for as long ever again. He wasn't tired however, if anything he couldn't remember a time when he had been more awake. Loki hadn't stirred much which Thor was thankful for, the Trickster desperately needed a long sleep.

By the time the younger prince finally woke up it was well past midday, luckily it was Sunday which meant there would be no classes to worry about missing. Loki groaned, feeling his head split in two so viciously that even the concept of thinking seemed to alarm him. He cracked open his eyes only to flinch and close them again as the light tore at his pupils. His stomach lurched and his throat burnt every time he tried to swallow the foul taste that was lingering in his mouth. Thor, having noticed his younger brother's rouse, got up, cursing himself as the chair creaked and Loki only groaned again. He sat himself cautiously on the end of Loki's bed as the Liesmith turned onto his back with a hand massaging his forehead as if to rid some of the pain.

"How you feeling, brother?" The blonde asked gently, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. He knew what a hangover felt like. He fought the urge to brush some of the matted hair out of Loki's face knowing that it would probably result in him getting his head bitten off. Loki's jaw hardened as he grounded his teeth together.

"Who did this? I demand to know who spiked my drink," the venom in Loki's voice was frightening. It was always like him to be quick on the draw. Still as always, Loki was avoiding questions about his wellbeing, Thor now understood a lot more why he did just that.

"My friend Sif was the one who committed the deed," Thor sighed, it wouldn't be fair to keep it from him besides he would find out himself eventually anyway and most likely through malicious ways.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to –" Loki sat up with a jerk, one of his hands clasped against his stomach, the other against his mouth. Thor stiffened as he knew exactly what his brother was about to do. He jumped off the bed, scolding himself at how he should have foreseen this coming and prepared earlier and looked around the room for something he could use that was better than the floor. He pulled out one of his own drawers, a small one that had his underwear in, and tipped the contents all over the floor before holding it out in front of Loki. The Trickster almost looked amused by what was being presented in front of him, however out of urgency his hands shot out and clutched hold of the item with a crushing grip. He then emptied what little he had his stomach into the drawer feeling his abdomen constrict agonizingly. His eyes stung with tears, he couldn't stop his body from trembling – he never remembered throwing up to be this painful. Thor didn't stop himself this time as he brushed away the stray strands of Loki's dark hair from his face and combed them over his ear with the excuse of getting them out of his way.

Loki heaved a few more times before he began to settle, he managed to find a little of his magic to lessen the headache and begin to slowly cool his temperature so he could at least start to think clearly. His shoulders slumped down from a new found physical exhaustion as he prised his fingers off of the drawer and drew his hands towards his chest. He then managed to let out chuckle, it was strained and hoarse but he couldn't stop himself. Thor was pleasantly surprised by this noise. He had decided not to move the drawer away just yet, just in case Loki's stomach was playing tricks – it wouldn't exactly be a shock.

"What's so funny?" Thor questioned, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. It seemed that the noise was infectious.

"Your underwear drawer, seriously?" Loki commented. Despite everything the Tricksters eyes still gleamed with the energy to mock and insult.

"Well it was the first thing that came to mind, be thankful it wasn't yours," the Thunderer countered. Loki's smirk only spread further across his face. Of course he would never admit it but Thor would never have picked something of Loki's for this, he always valued Loki's possessions over his own simply because he prized Loki so highly.

"So your underwear did end up on the floor after all and you said you would keep your side of the room tidy," the Liesmith observed, faintly recalling the small banter he had with Thor about underwear. It was just something to distract his mind from thinking about how much he felt terrible, not just physically but emotionally too. He was trying to hide away from the fact he remembered exactly what happened last night, he may have not been able to control himself under the influence of vodka but his mind had photographed everything very vividly.

"Actually I believe my underwear is on your side of the room," Thor corrected getting himself involved in this pointless but playful argument. He took a glance at the heap of red boxers that were indeed scattered more so on Loki's half than his own.

"Well spotted…but you're still picking it up," the Trickster added, his reply was quite feeble compared to what he could usually come up with but his mind was only working at half power.

"Naturally," the blonde agreed. It had been long enough of a wait now to see if Loki had emptied his stomach which appeared he had, the only good thing here was that he didn't have to clean the drawer out.

Thor took the item outside to one of the servants who took it without question before returning back into the room with a goblet of water. Loki was sitting with his back against a lazily put together hill of cushions, drawings his fingers through his hair repetitively as if to comfort himself or let out frustration. He looked rough. He'd managed to dress himself in another one of his green tunics despite the clear perspiration across his skin. The older prince sighed silently. The Trickster had chosen to suffer with the heat than to prolong the view of his own body. The blonde began to question that maybe even Loki was disgusted with himself. His cheeks were flushed red against his ever paling skin that was starting to show the deep contours of his facial features and his lips had turned a faint shade of blue. Thor once again walked over to him, perching himself on the edge of the bed. He handed him the water which Loki took and drank the whole contents of, wanting to get rid of the vile taste in his mouth. Thor waited for him to finish before taking the item away from him and placing it on the nightstand. There was a moment of silence.

"Loki…I think you know what I want to talk to you about. I can see it in your eyes that you remember full well what happened last night," the God of Thunder started, he turned to his brother who had begun fiddling with the quilts at his lap.

"You must be mistaken Thor, I have no recollection whatsoever about what happened. I barely even remember attend –"

"Loki," Thor interjected sternly. Loki's lie was cut short as he pressed his lips together into a line. It was hard to fight back verbally when he felt so weak in himself.

"Is that why you put on that tunic despite the fact you have a slight fever coming on?" The blonde wasn't in the mood for playing games anymore. Loki's health wasn't a joke. A bitter smiled spread across the Tricksters face as even he knew at this moment there was very little he could do to deny or avoid where this was heading.

"Now you've seen me brother. Are you revolted? Horrified?" The younger prince muttered in disdain. He knew his father would react like that if he found out about what he had done to himself – not that he would really care anyway. So why would Thor, Odin's perfect son think any differently?

"Look at me Loki," Thor instructed. His brother ignored him keeping his green irises locked on his hands.

"I said look at me," the blonde repeated, his hands cupping Loki's face to turn him so they could meet eye to eye, "I am neither revolted or horrified…I am worried and troubled by the thought of how much you must have been hurting all this time, but that also makes me confused as to why you stayed silent or what it even was that pained you enough to punish yourself like this in the first place."

"Don't pretend to care Thor," Loki scowled, if his brother really cared he would have known something was wrong from the start. He swiped away Thor's hands, turning his cold gaze as far away from him as possible finding himself latched onto his bookshelf.

"I'm not pretending…last night you asked me in your drunken moments if I loved you. Loki I've always cared about you from the day we met all those years ago. You were just a baby. You know mother had to prise you away from me that day because I wouldn't let you go and you needed to sleep. Every day after that I came to see you in your crib, telling you to grow up as fast as you could so I could finally meet you properly. Do you know what your first word was Loki?" Thor asked, he was unaware of his own movements when his hand latched onto Loki's and he interlined their fingers. The Trickster appeared unaware of the gesture as if it slipped by him or even so that he let it, simply as he didn't have to acknowledge an answer as to why he may have found it comforting.

"Fool," Loki stated as he looked back towards Thor. The blonde's eyes furrowed for a moment as Loki rolled his eyes, "I used to call you that until I was exactly three years old to which I then changed it to Thor because father didn't approve of the nickname and he believed I was old enough to understand what the word meant. He even scolded me about it when I was opening my present from you with that stuffed green dragon inside."

Thor then nodded with an amused grin, "I wasn't sure if you were answering my question there or just insulting me."

"Both," the Trickster smirked leaning further back into the meadow of cushions.

"Well I was hoping for you to call me Thor but I suppose that was close enough, but yes, your first word was fool, even as a ten months old infant you had a sense of humour," the blonde chuckled, the sound was passed onto Loki who did the same. Thor was still a fool; that much hadn't changed in nearly twenty years.

"What I'm trying to say here is that there wasn't a day when I wasn't with you and that kind of dedication cannot be faked. I know recently I haven't been there for you like I should have and I apologize, but I never stopped caring not even for a second. So please stop convincing yourself that I don't love you because I will do everything I can to help you now. I know you will fight back against me, but I will fight back harder. I'm your big brother Loki and I will always win, but I will always protect you as well," Thor enlightened proudly. He knew that getting to the bottom of Loki's demons was going to be the toughest task ever but it was also the most important and there was nothing Loki could throw at him that Thor couldn't throw back harder.

"Did you practice that speech Thor?" Loki raised a mocking eyebrow, it was his way of accepting Thor's words as truth but not wanting to admit how much it meant. Still, there was a great wall between him and his older brother that had Loki refraining from opening up further. His wall was his protection, it was easier for it to be closed off and to suffer but survive than it was to have it broken then to be broken and unable to ever be fixed. Loki had been fractured by Thor before and he knew he wouldn't survive a second blow.

"Nope, not at all. If I had practiced a speech like that then it wouldn't be meaningful," Thor answered stroking his thumb across the side of Loki's hand.

"Such a wise remark coming from a fool," the Trickster grinned playfully.

"Indeed and now it would only be wise of me to now ask you about when it was the last time you ate," the Thunderer said, his tone turning serious once more. Loki's face paled down a few more shades as he slipped his hand out of Thor's to isolate himself. His eyes flared in defiance. Thor missed his brother's cool touch almost immediately but instead folded his arms across his chest. He was going to get this answer from his brother even if it were the only answer he got today and he had to get it by taking drastic methods.

"So…Loki? When was the last time you ate?" He kept his eyes fixated on every small movement Loki made, he had to be ready to read through his lies if necessary even if it would be a very hard task as Loki was such a brilliant liar. Loki turned straight to Thor finding those powerful blue eyes and looking deeply into them, he then sighed, "about three days ago. I had a handful grapes at dinner."

"You're lying," Thor stated, it wasn't a guess, he knew he was lying.

"Why do you say that?" The Liesmith questioned, his expression had returned to its neutral position.

"Because you never answer me that easily. I know you Loki if there's a question you don't want to answer you avoid it, so that answer of yours you just gave was an attempt to shut me up," the blonde detailed. He couldn't believe he was trying to outwit the Silvertongue, this really was ambitious of him.

"Hmph…well done Thor, you got me," Loki gave him a contemptuous gratifying grin, he almost clapped his hands for him as well just to emphasize how much he was mocking him. That was an easy lie, to see how much Thor cared and was paying attention.

"This is not a jest Loki so stop treating the question as purposeless as me asking you about your hair colour," the God of Thunder advised, his voice hardening with lack of amusement. There was nothing about this that was funny in the slightest and it irritated him that Loki seemed to think that it was acceptable to see it that way.

Loki closed his eyes with a defeated expression, "I can't remember…the last time I ate, Thor."

"Liar," the blonde almost barked. Loki's shot a glance towards him with confusion.

"You think you can get away with pretending not to know? You have a brilliant memory Loki. You see for once I have been playing carefully with my own words. I asked you before if you remembered your first word and the answer you gave me was as precise as something you could have answered about five minutes ago and I know for a fact that the last time you ate was no longer than seventeen years, so remembering this should be no problem," Thor frowned. Loki broke out into a devilish grin, Thor was quite perceptive today. Nonetheless it was quite a hindrance to himself as he really didn't want to tell the truth.  
"You did not plan that question Thor, don't lie to the master of lies," Loki remarked, it was his attempt to sway the conversation in his favour. Lying wasn't one of Thor's strong points to say in the least, the man was too honest for his own good that anything even vaguely resembling a lie was easily visible.  
"Alright I admit...I didn't plan that but I know you have a precise memory...and damn! Stop trying to change the conversation!" The Thunder God snapped earning a snigger from his younger brother who had still managed to evade the truth so far. But not for much longer.  
"Ah look at you Thor, trying to read me. I'm afraid I'm not as easy as a book – not that it's a great simile for you to understand in the first place," the Trickster mocked watching Thor's face turn red from frustration. It was such an easy accomplishment, to irritate Thor's short temper. However the younger prince was caught off guard when the Thunderer stood up with a dark grin of his own.  
"You want to fight me Loki, then I will fight you back twice as hard. So how well is that magic of yours working on your hangover? The room has been pretty quiet so far hasn't it?" Thor made his way over to the desk chair that had been left in the middle of the room as Loki's intrigued but puzzled eyes followed him. The blonde took hold of the chair before tilting it back and dragging it forcefully across the ground so let it out a high-pitch screech as it scraped across the marble. Loki flinched, the terrible noise ripped his eardrums, short-circuiting his already weak magic until his throbbing headache came violently back.  
"Remember this is your fault brother," Thor mentioned casually, he didn't want to do this but he needed to find a way for Loki to start answering him. Besides he would never do anything to hurt him physically and last he checked scraping a chair against the floor didn't directly hurt his brother. A wonderful loophole a hangover was.  
"How is it MY fault!? I didn't spike my own drink!" Loki protested, he knew full well what Thor was referring to but that he couldn't argue about. Thor just shrugged putting more pressure on the chair increasing the volume and pitch of the sound. He heaved it all the way towards Loki's own desk chair which he then lay a warning hand on. Loki by now was pressing his hands against his ears but it did very little at preventing the noise from screaming at his drum and thus causing an agonising eruption in his head. How could Thor result to such primitive methods?  
"So are you going to give me the truth Loki or am I going to start dragging both chairs? Trust me when I say the truth will be far less painful," Thor threatened giving Loki a moment of peace to deliver an answer. The Trickster however, gave him a glower of pure spite, with eyes as piercing as daggers, "how am I supposed to remember anything when you keep grating that chair across the floor!?" He hissed.  
"Oh so you admit you do remember?" Thor raised a cocky eyebrow his hands tightening their grip on the two seats.  
"Stop trying to twist my words! I meant it figuratively! I told you I cannot remember!" Loki yelled, the volume of his own voice now made him shudder. He didn't remember getting this mad, he usually had better control over himself than this.  
"Stop lying to me please, Loki, I don't exactly like doing this," Thor sighed, he knew this was turning into a battle of will and stubbornness.  
"Then stop!" Loki beseeched crisply.  
Thor shook head, "it's the only way I can get you to talk right now. My words seem to do nothing so I am resorting to actions. I will keep this up until you are willing to answer me sincerely," he took hold of both chairs and once more acted out the dreaded action that tormented Loki's headache so ferociously. The Trickster clenched his teeth with his shaking hands pressed as close to his ears as possible. He tried to bear the noise, hunching himself over and closing his eyes. But he couldn't get away from it, it bore deep into his skull, banging profusely against his mind until even his own inner voice deserted him, demanding him to tell Thor the truth. When he could take the torture no longer he finally relented.  
"Thor, stop, please!" He almost begged, already hating himself for admitting defeat. But it had to be done, for the sake of his sanity and to stop the torment. There was silence as Thor let go of the chairs waiting for his brother to talk. Loki finally let out the breath he had been holding, his hands dropped away from his ears, deflated.  
"Three months ok...it's been three months. I told you my favourite food was green apples because that was the last thing I had eaten and I couldn't remember anything else, it was information I had erased from my mind," he confessed, his voice drained of energy. He hated the truth. He hated so much. It felt as though he had disgraced himself by admitting weakness to another. All Loki had ever needed was his own company, although he loathed himself, it was a way of functioning, a way of stopping others from getting close to him because he just couldn't have that. It didn't hurt that he had such scorn for himself but it hurt when he knew others despised him but then again he wanted others to detest his existence. It was easier than them loving him but then becoming disappointed when they found out how repulsive he really was. The full circle of hatred. It was something that could never be broken.

Thor smiled sadly as he witnessed his brothers armour crumble before him. He didn't realize that admitting such a thing would hurt him this much. Three months, it was hard to imagine three months without food. No wonder Loki was so thin and even then before that, he didn't know how long this had been going on for, he didn't want to think that maybe Loki had been starving himself for years. The idea tore him up with worry. At least now he had an idea of how serious this problem really was. Loki always appeared strong and unbreakable but maybe that was another perfect lie he was telling everyone. The blonde made his way over to his brother who now seemed lost in himself on how to react next.  
"Thank you, Loki," Thor said softly resting a hand on Loki's shoulder. It was barely there for a moment before his brother shrugged it away.  
"Thor...just don't. I have no interest in your thanks or any kind of comment about how brave I am for telling you about my problem. I hate you Thor. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep off the headache you just caused me," Loki growled forcing his last resort shields back up in the form of aggression. Of course the Liesmith had to make Thor feel guilty with his words, he now regretted the use of noise. He knew not to further interrogate his brother anymore today, there was still much more he wanted to know but this would be a slow process, if he pressed on too far Loki would close himself off entirely.  
"As you wish Loki, but I want you to be aware that I am not going to give up on you. No matter how much you say you hate me or protest my care. I am not letting you suffer alone any longer, you know full well that I _never _back down from a fight."

**A/N: Can anyone think of a better summary for this? I'm quite ahead with chapters still :) so if you want and update, please review! Even if it's just a little comment, I love reading them! Though proper Constructive Criticism is even more loved! I just started writing the Survival Trials btw so yeah…just so you know! :P**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm updating this for a friend…and the lovely wonderful people that did take an extra few minutes to leave a comment :)**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 13**

Loki's natural body-clock had him waking early the next morning, although he felt much better than he did the day before the lingering after effects of a bad headache were still present, keeping a dull throb in his skull and eyes still too sensitive to the light. He sat himself up, brushing back all the hair that was dangled in front of his face – it had been a while since he had combed it out and it desperately needed his attention. His eyes trailed towards the opposite side of the room, expecting to see Thor on his bed tossing Mjolnir around or just daydreaming but the blonde was nowhere in sight. With a puzzled frown, Loki turned to his clock just in case he was wrong about the time and maybe Thor had gone to his lessons already, but no, the clock read 7am, he had at least two more hours. It was strange for Thor to be up this early with no purpose. The Trickster sighed, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands – he really didn't feel like attending any of his own teachings today. Besides he was way ahead of the class, they should think it a favour as it gave the rest of them chance to catch up. Furthermore he was a prince, he shouldn't have to do something it he didn't feel like it.

The Trickster should have known that the peace and quiet wouldn't last forever as literally two minutes later the chamber door was opened and in stepped the great oaf carrying something in his hand. A bowl of fruit. Thor's face brightened up when he saw that his brother was awake, even if he was scowling at him – nothing unusual there.

"Oh, morning brother. Did you sleep well?" The Thunderer asked as he closed the door behind him and walked further into the room, balancing the bowl in one arm. Loki's eyes had been actively avoiding the fruit entirely, his mind was already beginning to understand the use of it and that very much annoyed him.

"You're not getting me to eat any of that," Loki stated firmly. He wasn't in the mood for stringing Thor along for a while and then denying him, he just wanted to get it straight into Thor's thick head that he wasn't going to be bossed around just because his older brother now_ knew_ his problem. It was hard enough to convince his own mind that he wanted to eat and now with the urge to rebel against Thor as well, it was just going to make it worse. The strong smell of citrus invaded the air and had Loki scrunching his nose.

"You don't have to but until you do, I will be staying in this room. I'm only asking for one piece not the whole bowl," Thor remarked placing the bowl on Loki's nightstand so the fruit was within his reach. The blonde knew he wouldn't settle without trying to help his brother out, before he was living in ignorance but now he would be eaten up by guilt if he continued to just let his sibling starve himself. The God of Thunder didn't like the idea of being a bad big brother, especially when he promised he would be the best.

"Don't be foolish Thor, you know you have an examination at nine. Father and mother would be highly displeased if you miss it," Loki scoffed, reminding himself that he definitely had to take a bath later. He crossed his arms and insolently turned his head away from both Thor and the bowl. The action looked almost child-like.

"Your health is more important Loki and well if I miss it then you'll just have to explain to our parents as to why I did," the blonde declared pinching one of the apples off the top of the pile before collapsing on his bed and taking a loud bite.

"I'll lie," Loki hissed, immediately returning his livid eyes to Thor. His brother didn't appear fazed by the scathing look he was giving him.

"Fair enough, if you want to take that option I won't stop you," Thor smiled at him pleasantly. It made Loki's blood boil at how friendly Thor was being. It would have been easier to disobey if Thor was ordering him about but no, this was much worse, giving him the option, making it _entirely _his choice. The Trickster had to think about his options. He hadn't listened to his body's natural craving for a long time that now that even his stomach churned at the idea of eating. His digestive system had forgotten its duty from lack of use that when he did eat it would cramp up painfully for days afterwards when he went back to not eating. He was scared. But he also felt like he didn't deserve it, it was hard to think about keeping himself healthy when he felt so miserable. Starving himself was a way that fought back against his feelings as he felt that his punishment to himself was justified. It kept himself at a neutral playing field so he could function in reality instead of just curling up into a ball and dying. Loki couldn't help but feel that this was also what he had been waiting for, the moment when someone finally acknowledged his silent plea for help and attention, from someone other than his mother who he was too ashamed to admit such pain to. The Trickster could never use words to express his feelings because words were powerful and strong, if he used them for his emotions then he would lose them entirely for a shield. His way with words were the only thing that he truly idolized about himself.

The Trickster shook his head, if he was ever going to manage to eat again, it had to be under his own terms, when he felt ready – not when his annoying, _perfect _older brother wanted him to because it hurt _his _feelings to watch him suffer. He gracefully slipped out of his bed, ignoring the eyes that followed him and stopped in front of his bookcase before finding a book. He picked out a tragic romance, deciding he was in the temperament for fiction and well he wasn't in a good mood so reading about the suffering of someone else so intimately would make him feel better. Well that was the ideal at least. Loki then returned to his bed and began reading.

As time ticked by the Liesmith found his concentration breaking repeatedly. He couldn't focus. His eyes kept returning to the clock at his table and then to the fruit because they were both so close together. It irritated him to think that maybe Thor had planned that, but of course he couldn't have known Loki _that _well.

_8:35_

_8:38_

_8:42_

_8:46_

There was less than fifteen minutes until Thor's exam started. Loki's fingers were repetitively tapping the hard cover of his book. It annoyed him that Thor was going to miss something important over something as insignificant as this. Why did his brother have to take on the burden of him? He was more than functional being left alone. The witless oaf, what was he trying to achieve? His trust? His friendship? His _love? _He knew Thor wouldn't stop reminding him about this, if he let him miss it, and damn did Loki not want to hear the same complaint over and over. Thor barely had anything interesting to ever talk about to begin with, never mind having him stuck on the same topic for Asgard knows how long.

He took a glimpse at his brother who seemed blissfully unaware of the time, trailing his fingers across the markings on Mjolnir with a vacant expression. He wasn't kidding. There was no look of urgency present in the Thunderer's features, no indication that he had any thought of leaving until of course, Loki had fulfilled his wish. Besides wouldn't it be fun to mock Thor on his stupidity if he DID get to his examination, got his results only to see that he had failed miserably? The Trickster smirked at the thought, he really couldn't let Thor miss this. However his smirk faltered when he thought of his parents, his eyes thinned with images of Odin as he imagined what he would say to him right now. The man would scold him, tell him how pathetic he was being for even having the problem in the first place – Hel, he may even disown him fully because who would want a son as weak as this? Loki then thought of his mother, she already knew...and that thought in itself only turned the icy dagger that was already imbedded in his heart. She would be so disappointed if she knew he was holding Thor back when he was trying to help. He always hated that expression on her lovely face.  
_8:50_  
"Alright fine...you win brother," Loki exhaled, he was going to do this for his mother's sake. Not his brother's. He knew this information would travel to her faster than he would have liked to make up a believable lie – which probably wouldn't work regardless. He placed the book down on the mattress besides him.  
"This was not a competition Loki, I do not win anything. I am just glad you are taking the first step in getting better," Thor remarked, sitting straight up from his slouched position and giving his brother a boosting smile.  
"I don't need to hear your heart-warming commentary Thor. I am not doing this for myself," Loki frowned eyeing up the fruit deciding which would be the easiest to try. The oranges were completely off the list, that much was certain, the apples brought back too many memories of yesterday and the last time he ate, the bunch of grapes was too long that it was worth the attempt...so the banana it was. With reluctance he picked out the yellow fruit from the bowl while Thor mentally cursed him for choosing the fruit that resembled such an intimate body part.

Loki fiddled with it for a moment, stroking his fingers across it with a cold stare as if to try and intimidate the banana. The task was daunting. Thor was now watching intently to make sure that his brother ate every mouthful. The Trickster was reminded by the time in the corner of his eye, there would be no point in doing this at all if he waited until after 9am. He had seven minutes. Loki made short work of peeling the item, that not being the problem, before being left to face the pale yellow colour that to him looked revolting.  
"You're doing great Loki," Thor encouraged. He knew he didn't understand how hard this was for Loki because he'd never felt low before but that wouldn't stop him from _trying_ to understand.  
"Say one more word Thor and you will be going to your examination as a goat," Loki threatened, he was lashing out because that was what he did when he got backed against a wall: attack. The Liesmith held the banana up to his mouth feeling his lips dry and his throat close up. He couldn't do it.

Thor had gotten the message of staying silent while Loki conquered his own demons to face such a personal challenge. It wasn't like he was fighting someone else, his brother was fighting himself, the second most stubborn person in Asgard (he liked to count himself as first). The blonde didn't even want to try and comprehend the thoughts that must have been going around Loki's mind, it must have been chaos in there, his own psychological civil war. He was so proud of him for facing this, even if he didn't quite know what 'this' was fully. It was 8:55 when Loki took the first bite. His face screwed up in protest and he almost choked on what was in his mouth but he managed to swallow and that made Thor's heart soar. The second bite was just as bad as his brother looked ready to gag but with what looked like determination, it got him through it once more. By 8:58 Loki had managed to finish an entire banana. He held the peel in his hand but held no sign on gratification on his face at all, there was no sign of achievement, nothing. Thor stood from the bed, beaming. His glanced sparingly at the clock before dashing over to Loki, who had frozen up, and wrapping his arms tightly around him. His brother had told him not to say another word so instead he decided to show his delight physically. Loki was important and he needed to know that. The blonde picked up Mjolnir (knowing he would have to fly to his exam if he was going to make it on time) before barging out of their chambers with only a minute to spare.

**A/N: You'll all hate me next chapter though it's an interesting chapter – life in the mind of Loki. Anyway instead of updating every 2-4 days I'm now going to make it every 1-2 weeks simply as no one seems to be liking this anymore . so yeah…sorry some of you guys…**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Gyaaaah I feel so bad! I'm sorry! I didn't realize that people were actually enjoying this…sometimes I'm ignorant to it until people really shove it in my face . So yes, screw 1-2 weeks I will try and be faster! I'm dosing myself up on caffeine to get all my school work out of the way so I can focus (my updates will probably be a little slower than before still though, not much I can do about that…but hopefully not 1-2 weeks ^ ^) I so enjoyed writing this chapter…**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 14**

Loki remained still for a few long minutes after Thor had left. He then dispersed his magic and with a green glow the supposedly eaten banana reformed back into existence.

"I couldn't do it…" Loki muttered to himself, although in his mind he held the faces of his mother and Thor as if he was telling it to them. He held no pride in this trick, he held no humour and for once the lie had just committed constricted his chest so much that it was hard to breathe. He then burst out into a broken, bitter laughter, was he guilty? Did he really feel guilty about what he had just done? Since when did lying to Thor make his heart ache? His brother was getting too close to him. It was beginning to burn an internal mark, leaving the Trickster desperately dangling on edge. The thought of the blonde caring made his stomach both flutter and burn in conflict.

"Dammit Thor, why do you have to confuse me!?" Loki yelled, it was so much easier to talk to him when he wasn't around – that way the witless fool couldn't answer him back or even simply hear the sensitive words that Loki could now unleash. A wave of emotions engulfed him and as they all jumbled together in a sea of madness, one became more prominent than the rest: anger. Loki felt the muscles in his fingers tighten and without control the fruit in his hand engulfed itself a flickering emerald flame. The yellow turned to black as the life was squeezed out by the heat until eventually it turned into ashes and slipped between the gaps of Loki's fingers. The Liesmith got to his feet, his chest heaving, his shoulders rigid and his hands flexing into fists.

"Why did you even leave!?" He snapped, questioning nothing but air. His gaze shot towards the bowl on the night stand. The Liesmith gritted his teeth as the surge of energy forced its way outwards. The china bowl cracked, the fissure tore through until the dish split in two and then for its contents to be immersed in more green flames.

"That night…you coward! How could you do that to me!? Was it my fault? Did I drive you away?" His eyes dropped to the floor, he couldn't answer those questions. He didn't even know why he was asking them. All he knew was that night, that dreadful night, the one he had tried to forget had bombarded its way back into his thoughts to further torment him. He loathed how that was the last memory he had of Thor before he left as that was one the one he had to live with, all alone. He couldn't remember the brother he loved, the brother he cared about. The one who he was raised with, who he played with, who he fought with. Everything was clouded by that terrible experience. Was he wrong to reject the God of Thunder? No, of course not! The man was drunk and no matter how much Loki adored Thor, he wasn't going to be taken advantage of by an intoxicated moron.

"So you broke my heart and left it to rot while you indulged yourself in happiness with all these new friends and memories, how could you brother? You were all that I had!" Loki shrieked, constricting his fists to unleash a shockwave of magic that had built up inside him. The room rumbled with a jade light that blasted the lighter pieces of furniture against the barriers of the room. The shelves crumbled as all his books toppled to the floor (it would have hurt to see this happen if he wasn't so furious and wounded as it was), the desks, drawers and wardrobes collapsed onto the sides rupturing the floor with a minor quake, the chairs clattered against the walls, breaking into pieces. Everything small enough to explode, did.

The violent sounds of furniture scraping and breaking had the guards outside the door bursting in on behalf of a possible attack.

"Prince Loki are you alright?" One of them questioned holding the weapons ready in both and attack and defensive position. Their eyes scanned the room scrupulously in alarm for any kind of threat that could be attempting to hurt their royalty.

"Get out." Loki uttered, forcing his voice out in a warning composure. He didn't want them to be here, to see him like this. This was his moment and he urgently needed it.

"Pardon, my lord?" One of the guards asked taking mental notes of the state of the room in surprise.

"I said: GET OUT! NOW!" The Trickster roared, his voice shaking the room as another unintentional shockwave flared out, forcing the guards backwards and fracturing the marble floor and walls with broken lines. The chandelier above him snapped away from its hold and plummeted onto the floor in front of the Trickster. It shattered. The crystal gems splintered into glass-like pieces while the candles rolled across the floor and the frame contorted dangerously. The guards didn't have to be told twice as they bowed their heads before shuffling out of the chambers closing the door behind them. It was not their place to either question or comfort the Liesmith.

Loki's breaths were abrupt and ragged as he stood in the middle of the chaos he had created. His nails were dug far enough into his palms to draw blood. His whole body trembled. He then screamed, stridently, wildly, agonizingly. Thor was destroying him, ever since he came here his armour had begun to chip away piece by piece leaving him uncovered and vulnerable. The Trickster couldn't cope, there was nowhere he could run and hide and there was no way he could rebuild his shields with his brother around constantly tearing them down. Screaming himself hoarse, voiding himself of all the energy he had left to stand, Loki fell to his knees heavily, hearing the crunch of shattered crystal as it cut through both fabric and skin. His shoulder's slumped forwards as he let his arms dangle by his sides, knuckles brushing against the ground. The younger prince's eyes blurred over. He blinked, only to feel a cold sting trickle down his cheek and drop off at his chin. He watched as the droplet splashed against a shard of clear rock. He then noticed his distorted reflection, trying not to see the irony. A few more streaks of glittering emotion glided down his pale skin. He didn't sob, he didn't weep, he didn't cry. They were just silent tears.

"What have you done to me Thor? I hate you…I hate you so damn much," Loki sneered closing his eyes briefly just to cast an illusion of himself in front of him containing his subconscious, everything which he couldn't decipher himself in this giant mess. His sixteen-year-old identity, the time before Thor crushed him and he was left alone. Loki looked up to meet those mischief filled eyes so alive with vitality and brilliance, he was dressed in his finest armour black, green and gold with his majestic cape and horned helmet that perfectly described his devilish nature and persuasive ego. His younger self looked down upon the mess he had become: matted, unruly curls, sickeningly pale and thin wearing a simple tunic and now tattered pants, and cackled in discourteous hilarity. Loki's lips pressed thin as he watched his counterpart mock him.

"Is this what you have resorted to Prince of Asgard? Childish temper tantrums? Starving yourself in pity? Burying yourself in the world of books? You were mighty, the God of Mischief! Your words could manipulate anyone into doing your bidding!" The illusion ridiculed, his sharp words cut through Loki as he stayed silent wondering whether listening was supposed to make him feel better or worse.

"So what is all this? Do you desire attention that badly that you resort to such pathetic means? Is this your pitiful attempt at gaining Thor's love and care? I know you love him…more than just a brother. That night really tore you up didn't it?" Teen Loki smirked, taunting his older self.

"Thor was drunk, I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me in that state of mind," the Trickster hissed trying to fight back against his own physical manifestation of his subconscious.

"But what about if he _wasn't _drunk? Wouldn't that change the picture entirely?" The illusion raised an amused eyebrow. He pressed his hands against his back to straighten himself out before he began to pace the floor a couple of steps either way.

"No…of course not, he's my brother," Loki replied keeping his voice steady. He now rested his lightly formed fists on his lap as his breathing deepened.

"Don't _lie_ to me," other Loki spat, momentarily fuzzing out of existence, "you always adored Thor. He gave you everything you so deeply craved, praise, affection, attention, admiration, love. You had managed to lock those feelings for him away inside you, but now that he's with you again you just can't contain the yearning, the hunger for everything he used to give you." The illusion stopped in his tracks as he watched Loki shake his head.

"No. I remember a shadow…Thor always got the glory for everything. The people of Asgard _always_ liked him better, things _always_ went his way. I was forgotten, cast out by my so-called father because I could never live up to the same expectation of _Thor, _the only way I could even get his attention was through my tricks," Loki scoffed feeling his hands burn with magic as he started to anger once more. The illusion began to snigger, "is that _jealousy _I hear? You seek father's approval so dearly that you turn against all those who threaten you. Thor lives in his own world of perfection, glowing and thriving in showers of opportunity and admiration. The flawless Prince. But you, no, nobody likes you do they? It's not just because of your deceitful ways and mischievous pranks, it runs far deeper than that doesn't it? It's because deep down they all know your secret…they all know you don't belong here in Asgard. Frost Giant."

Loki's face paled as he swallowed hard. His fingers burrowed into the fabric of his trousers as the sharpness of his heritage struck him like a slap on the face.

"It hurts doesn't it? To know you will never be accepted anywhere. You are not of Asgard but you are not of Jotunheim either. You will always be alone," younger Loki declared harshly taking a step closer to the Trickster on his knees below him.

"No…I have mother…she loves me…" Loki argued in denial. Frigga always understood him, she was always there for him. She had told him countless times how much she loved him and how much he made her proud.

"That is true but will she be enough? She is the Queen of Asgard her loves spreads across the Kingdom along with her time. You know yourself how little you get to see of her, every day you drift further and further away as you have gotten older and do not require her full devotion any longer," the illusion disputed kneeling down to face Loki directly. Suddenly emerald met sapphire. Loki jolted as he was met with the face of Thor. He didn't expect that to happen.

"What about me Loki? Doesn't my love count? Aren't I sufficient?" The blonde illusion asked mimicking the Thunderer's voice so faultlessly that it stunned the Trickster but also sent his heart racing. Thor leant closer, a teasing grin curling the corners of his lips. Although Loki's illusion gave off no heat or breath, the Liesmith felt his face scorch and his neck tingle as he came close to his ear.

"Or do you seek more?" The false God whispered. His voice sent shivers up Loki's spine, what was his mind doing to him?

"Enough!" Loki barked forcing away the illusion with his order before burying his face in his hands. He had never lost control of his magic like this before. Arguing with his own mind was intolerable, proof of how much hated himself. It just taunted him with reality and impossible possibilities that only confused and enraged him further.

"Loki," the sound of Thor's voice grasped hold of Loki's attention.

"I said: _enough_!" The Liesmith repeated, why wouldn't his magic stop harassing him? Hadn't he heard enough already? He was already verging the end of his sanity.

"Enough? Was someone hurting you? What happened in here? Are you ok?" The continuation of the speech and barrage of questions in an apprehensive tone brought Loki swiftly back into reality. He jerked a look behind him to see Thor – the real Thor – standing at the doorway, his face pale with shock and worry. Loki immediately tore his gaze away remembering that moment only a second ago that shaped such buried internal desires. His eyes instead travelled across the mess, the pulverised chandelier, the fallen desks, broken bookcases with scattered books, destroyed chairs, cracked floors and walls along with other bits and pieces. He wasn't guilty about the mess, not at all. Thor hesitated at the entranceway fully taking in the damage, apart from the beds which were big enough to stand ground nearly everything else was wrecked. However the blonde didn't find his blue orbs tracking the room's condition for long before they relocated back to the most important being in the room: his brother. Loki looked a mess, there was nothing about him that held his usual grace and impeccable standards of always looking flawless. It only took him a few moments to realize that it was all his brothers doing, no one had come in here and hurt him.

He had seen this volatile temper only once before, when Loki was fourteen. It was the day that there was a stealth attack on the palace and Frigga had been gravely injured as a consequence. The healers had told them both that the chances of her survival were slim. The Trickster had lost his temper at that, screaming at them to do their job properly, to save her, Thor remembered having to drag his brother away from the healing room and back into his own where the young prince had proceeded into destroying his furniture with uncontrollable, rage induced magic. It was the only time Thor had ever seen his siblings mask completely break away. The suffering he had witnessed that day shredded him because at that moment he wasn't just close to losing his mother but he was close to losing his little brother as well. That thought alone crushed him into an unbearable sorrow. He never wanted to see that happen again, ever.

"I see you redecorated," Thor joked trying to break the ice, knowing that Loki was at that moment was as fragile as glass that if broken would in return wound Thor badly as well.  
"Honestly though, I think I preferred the before rather than the after," he added with a soothing chuckle. Thor couldn't see as Loki was faced away from him but it brought a ghost of a smile to his lips. The Thunderer walked inside, careful to avoid the glass crystals as he went to place Mjolnir on his bed, finding it currently the most suitable place for it. He then turned back to Loki frowning at the sharp floor and the fact that Loki had bare feet – or even more so that the Tricksters knees were already embedded in some of the pieces. Thor had to play this carefully.  
"I thought we both agreed on keeping the floor tidy? What's left of the chandelier doesn't make the best rug ever. Let me help you up so I can get rid of the mess," the older prince stated, as much as he wanted to ask all the questions about Loki personally he knew he had to wait and play it passively. He wandered over to the God of Mischief and held out his hand. Green eyes looked up at him and with a silent sigh he took Thor's hand who then pulled him to his feet. The Liesmith stumbled trying to regain his balance, not protesting the strong arm around his torso that helped him do it. His knees stung as he could see a few cuts and imbedded fragments lodged in his skin alongside a few drops of blood on the floor from where he'd been on his knees. The blonde noticed the minor injuries but stayed silent long enough to guide Loki back to his own bed via the safest route he could see.  
"Want me to get the shards out for you?" Thor asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm not taking my trousers off for you Thor," Loki replied, his sarcasm was there but it was off, there was something missing in his wit. He seemed almost like he was forcing it out because it was natural reflex rather than him enjoying the joys of being funny in his own mind.  
"You don't have to," the Thunderer stated, he didn't want to think about how much that sounded like him being rejected in such a different way. He shook away the thought before grabbing hold of the small tears already created in Loki's trousers before making the whole wider with his strength showing all the small wounds clearly.  
"Well aren't you a brute? It's a good job there isn't a tailor in here because I think they would throw a fit, you better not do the same to my legs," Loki mentioned, his words were coarse and lacking in the grin or smirk that often followed his remarks.  
"Do not worry brother, I'll be far more considerate with you," he smiled, it had been a long while since he found it hard to smile but he forced himself to do so anyway. Loki just nodded, the shards were a fair size, nothing big enough to cause serious bleeding when removed.  
"I'll clean them for you afterwards if you like?" The blonde asked beginning to pull out some of the pieces, Loki didn't flinch nor did he answer.

It didn't take long for Thor to finish taking out all the pieces on Loki's first knee before they could burrow deeper into his skin. With a little ointment the cuts would only take a day or two to completely heal.  
"Thor...there is something I must tell you," Loki muttered reluctantly, he couldn't ignore his conscience about this anymore. He was fractured right now and until he could repair himself he couldn't deny the surfacing feelings.  
"And what might that be?" The blonde urged, having nearly finishing his work. Loki took a breath before he spoke, "I didn't eat that banana Thor – it was all a trick. I used my magic to hide it and I only acted out the part. For once can you not question my reasons? I have told you a truth, something which I don't often do...but..." he trailed off, what else was there to say? His thoughts were cut short as Thor pulled him into an awkwardly positioned but comforting embrace.  
"It's alright little brother, you don't have to explain yourself this time. I shouldn't have forced you, you were not ready. I was just...being selfish, although what you are doing to yourself is awful and it pains me to see you suffer. I acted off my own guilt, I didn't think of how you would feel. I should have known you would never be this easy Loki, you are my enthralling little Trickster. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you brother, remember that. I will still continue to encourage you in whatever way I can because...does there even need to be another reason other than I care for your wellbeing?" Thor consoled tracing patterns across his brothers back with the tips of his fingers. Loki had calmed almost immediately, he, for once, was grateful for the comfort. Maybe Thor _would_ be enough for him?  
"I hate you Thor," Loki uttered, his jesting tone revealing itself again. Hate was the wrong word, but the one it stood for was much, much harder to say.  
"And I love you too, Loki," Thor chuckled, using the word that his brother was still too afraid of.  
"Do you mind picking up my books for me?" The younger prince asked still pressed up against Thor, refusing to move away from that soothing touch as it was doing wonders for settling his mind. It was a silent mutual intimacy, Thor didn't think twice about it and Loki pretended to ignore it with words.  
"Of course," the blonde agreed. He wasn't exactly going to argue, despite realising that he was basically agreeing to tidy up after his brother's mess. He had no idea how Loki managed to have that kind of power over him.  
"Make sure you put them in a decent order and I don't mean by the colour of the cover or the size of the book before you ask. I don't want them being all mixed up so take care that you do it properly when I tell you which goes in which pile."  
Thor could only grumble over what he had just got himself into but the smile on his face this time, wasn't hard to create. That definitely sounded like Loki.

**A/N: Thanks for like sticking with me despite my overdramatic moment -.- writing a long fic is stressful cause well it's LONG. I'm gonna try harder for you guys though to keep updating! Stupid homework! And also stupid writers block which I seem to be getting…**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my pace has been slowing down recently. But now I have the Christmas Holidays, yay! Lol I went to a Black Veil Brides concert yesterday, was fucking horrific and amazing at the same time. The mosh pit was insane, I couldn't fucking move! The rabid fangirls were punching each other for all the towels, drumsticks and picks. Though Andy's smile was perfect! Ashely was topless and the adorable CC's drum solo was goddamn amazing! **

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 15**

Over the next few weeks, Loki began to once again rebuild his defences. He had made himself forget about his breakdown along with Thor's caring interactions towards him and went back to his remarkable skill of being able to avoid topics with snide remarks and continuous insults. Their room had been quickly fixed up so it looked like nothing had even happened, every trace of that emotion had been wiped clean. The only difference in their regime was that Loki no longer kicked Thor out when he wanted to change casually mentioning that there was no point anymore – he just advised Thor with a vicious tone that if he dared look when doing so he would repeat the action to which he originally kicked him out by. Thor had attempted to bring the subject of eating back up but found himself backing down every time Loki glared at him spitefully. He was just not getting through to his brother at all and it once again it began to worry him – in the end even after finding out the truth he was no closer in solving it than he was before. However the blonde had come up with a plan to combat that, it was a risky plan – a very risky plan but it would give him the perfect opportunity to get Loki into opening up. Thor would probably call himself reckless for this later but at this moment he was reaching the end of his tether.

Today was the day of the Survival Trials sign up, the most anticipated time of the year, something that Thor had been very much excited about. Proving himself to his kingdom was such a momentous occasion and he had always found it part of his duty as Prince of Asgard, heir to the throne to win the glorious competition and make both his family and realm proud. The blonde had woken up extra early to make sure he was finely dressed for such an occasion.

"Thor you do realize you don't have to get up for another hour," Loki pointed out plainly, his eyes buried in another book as he, as usual, was lounged upon his bed. He was already dressed in his usual attire with his hair perfectly combed out of his face. Thor began to wonder how Loki managed to look almost healthy when he was fully dressed and how he still had all that energy.

"Loki…if you don't mind me asking, how is it that you seem so well despite everything?" The blonde questioned, disregarding Loki's remark and slipping out of bed. It was a hot night and because of it, the Thunderer had slept topless which indeed had Loki now refusing to look away from his book as he knew full well where his green orbs would lead him unintentionally.

"Magic Thor, I would have thought you would have understood that by now. I use it as a secondary energy source to keep me as well as possible, but it's still a disadvantage. It's tiring, I cannot cast stronger spells without harming myself and my magic has a habit of faltering when I sleep," Loki explained plainly, not seeing a use in withholding such obvious information. Besides this would be one of the last times he would get to talk to Thor for a little while he went off to do the Survival Trials. Maybe Loki would miss his company just a little, he liked having someone around to annoy and well talking to himself never held the same satisfaction with his jokes.

"So that's why you wake up at night," Thor uttered, his voice deflating at the thought of the many times he had seen Loki hunched over in the dark trying to be as silent as possible as he bit back the pain he was clearly in. How his brother had managed to put up with that nearly every night was beyond him.

"You sound like you are pitying me Thor, there is no need to sound so sympathetic for something I brought on myself," the Trickster complained, he didn't need pity. He was still strong, if he wanted pity then he would have given up entirely but no, he was using his magic to stop that from happening. A torture with a lessened consequence because it needed to be personal but it didn't need to be public.

"You are mistaken Loki…but I will not argue with you for the sake of our relationship," the blonde stated.

"You are learning well, brother," Loki smirked.

"As you all know, you are gathered here today to witness this year's champions choose their companion, their one faithful friend who they trust with their own lives but are also willing to protect themselves. The champion is fully responsible for the life of their chosen comrade so their blood will be on their hands if they should fall," Heimdall started, his stunning eyes trailing slowly through the Asgardians sat in the rows of seats in front of him as the likelihood was he would never see a few of these faces again after the trials. He stood tall on the stage clad in golden armour in front of the entire student body of the academy bar the ten students that sat on chairs behind him. They were the ten champions. Seated amongst them was Thor and Sif and quite surprisingly the blonde male that had confronted Loki a few weeks back, one whose name he had found out was Igron. He looked wary and was sat as far away from Thor as possible, a jitter in his hands. That indeed brought a little smirk to Loki's face. Loki had sat on his own with at least a chair either direction of him, the Warriors Three were nearby, sat altogether with excited grins on their faces.

"The Trials are not to be taken lightly, there are no rules in this competition, there are no boundaries and most importantly there is no help from the Academy. It is to prepare and shape the best warriors the realm has ever seen by showing them what it means to survive. The champion and their companion are on their own entirely, the threat of injury or even death is great, it is a tragedy but that is the risk that is taken when agreeing to this task. The names of those who fall will be engraved onto the great tree to forever be remembered," Heimdall gestured to the huge, magnificent tree to his left with its lush red and orange leaves, symbolizing the embers of life that were fiercely extinguished much before their time. Its trunk was decorated in scribing's of names from all those who had failed. There was so many of them, thousands of Asgardians who had proved the sheer danger of these trials. For a brief moment, Loki thought about what it have been like if Thor's name was carved on this tree – it was a painful thought that he quickly erased.

"Like every year, the first trial will be that of a quest. This year the champions will be transported to the great expanse of the dangerous Beinvidr forest to which you will be given one simple task," Heimdall clicked his fingers as one of the servants stepped onto the stage holding out a cushion in his hands with a dazzling, circular red gem placed upon it. The servant bowed as he presented the item to Heimdall who picked it up letting the many shades of crimson sparkle in the sunlight. The students were in awe of the items beauty.  
"Find the Red Eye, it will be hidden deep within the forest, its location hidden from all, in touching it you will become the winner. There will only be one winner of the first trial, the pair who succeed will be awarded ten points. The other two trials will be concealed, nothing will be told to you about what you will face, you must be prepared for everything. During those you will be awarded points for various things. The champion with the most points shall he crowned winner along with their comrade." Heimdall explained, gently placing the gem back onto the cushion as the servant bowed once more before scurrying away. The guardian then turned to all the chosen champions.

"If any of you wish to back down, now is the time to do it. Once the trials start you must compete without failure unless physically incapable of doing so in which you will be eliminated, if a comrade should be eliminated the champion must continue in the trials unless stated otherwise, be wise with your choice of friend because once chosen by you then cannot back down so you must be willing to bear the burden of knowing that you chose them and therefore sealed their fate but nonetheless this person must be loyal as your fate also rests with them," he clarified. The competitors all looked at him before looking at each other to see if anyone would be enough of a coward to refuse entry to such an admirable event. No one backed down.

"Well then it is the time we have all been waiting for, it is time for the champions to pick their companions," Heimdall declared waving his hand in motion to the rest of the students, "the first to choose will be the three year victor and our honourable Prince. Thor Odinson will you step forwards?" The guardian stepped to the side. Thor stood himself up as a big grin spread across his face. The crowd began to clap and a few began to cheer which only had Sif behind him rolling her eyes with an amused sigh. The God of Thunder stepped up to the edge of the stage his eyes filtering through every face that worshipped him. His gaze stopped when he reached his friends. Volstagg was sitting on edge of his seat, his feet tapping excitably on the ground. Loki had never seen the man so eager to get up before when there wasn't any food involved. The Trickster could only question why everyone was so willing to throw their lives away on a task that held no greater purpose than to have your name either on a trophy or on a tree. It didn't prevent a war, it didn't save a realm…it was just a pointless risk for a brief moment of glory. He lounged further into his chair, letting his green orbs observe the rest of the room in boredom, not that there was much to see. Thor looked at Volstagg feeling the guilt of rejection already burning the back of his throat, he gave him an apologetic smile before opening his mouth to speak.

"I choose Loki Odinson to be my comrade," Thor announced. Both Volstagg and Loki froze in their positions. The red head looked puzzled as his eyes darted towards Loki accusingly. The Trickster regained composure, alarmed. He did _not _just hear his name. There was just no way. His wide green eyes looked towards the crowd of people who were now all staring at him with a mixture of different expressions: disbelief, anger, disapproval, puzzlement, the other bullies even looked smug – Loki could only assume that they had a hope that he would be killed during the meaningless trials. Loki felt his jaw go limp, he hadn't been left speechless in a long time. The younger prince could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as the silence around him was so foreboding. He was going to kill Thor. He was going to stick one of his daggers straight through his stomach and rip out his guts. He was going to –

"Will Prince Loki Odinson make his way to the stage," Heimdall commanded cutting short Loki's mental fantasies of brutally slaughtering his older brother. The God of Mischief straightened himself out as he gracefully stood from his chair, holding his breath entirely. He ignored the watching crowd who seemed to loathe his existence as he walked by. The glare he gave Thor as he approached the stage was frightening and villainous as he now despised every fibre of the Thunder God for dragging him into this mess. Thor felt a little uncomfortable as he suddenly realized what he had just gotten himself into. He knew this was a risk for many reasons but he had decided to take it. Now Loki detested him, he was throwing his little brother straight into danger which could kill him but then again Loki was killing himself already and this might be a way of him finally getting to the bottom of it all. He would be alone with his brother and there would be nothing he could do to run off – they would have to get along otherwise they'll get themselves killed. He couldn't imagine Loki being that reckless. The younger prince climbed onto the stage, having no choice but to stand next to his brother, having to fight the urge to just push him off the stage just to see him fall – at least it would be funny. The crowd then clapped, Loki knew full well that this was a gesture of luck for Thor and not himself, but he was ok with that, he was used to everyone hating him.

They were both then ushered backstage as the rest of the champions declared their partners.

"Thor are you mad!? You know I do not want to take part in such an irrational activity!" Loki hissed as he shoved Thor backwards a few steps. Loki was seething in anger, why would he want to be trapped in a forest full of beasts and then be thrown into Asgard knows what!? He had no intention of getting killed and having his own name carved on that tree. If he wanted to die he would have stopped using his magic years ago.

"Brother, calm down. If you afraid of dying then don't be, I promise that I will not let any serious harm come to you. I will protect you Loki," Thor stated watching his sibling begin to pace in front of him in frustration.

"I don't _need _your protection, Thor!" Loki sneered, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" What did Thor think he was, a child? He may not have Thor's strength, endurance or even combat ability but he had his own power. His magic was unmatched throughout the Kingdom of Asgard, there was no better sorcerer than him which gave him a strong advantage.

"Are you? Are you truly capable of taking care of yourself Loki?" Thor's tone suddenly turned sombre. He hadn't meant to bring this up so harshly. Loki haltered in his steps as he abruptly turned his cold gaze towards Thor.

"Oh so that is what this is about? What, are you afraid that I will try and kill myself while you are away?" He grinned bitterly, feeling every second the anger boiling up in his veins. All he could think of was how satisfying it would feel to punch Thor in his gorgeous face.

"That is not want I meant brother and you know it," Thor argued keeping his voice calm, he had no intention of infuriating his sibling further.

"Of course not, you would much rather have me stuck with you in a forest. What do you think will happen exactly? That our bond together will prosper, that you will be my saviour? Thor you're not _always_ going to be the hero, my torment isn't something which you can wash away with your love so stop trying to meddle with my life," Loki jeered. His words were daggers that cut through Thor, it was a brutal reminded of how Loki's words were much more painful than his punches. They were both stuck in this tormenting cycle: Loki would begin to open up, to show Thor what was behind that pale mask, but then he would close himself off twice as protectively as before and then it would start over getting deeper and deeper. The Thunderer was left thunderstruck. It wasn't until Sif and Volstagg (who she has chosen because Thor hadn't) met up with him backstage that he snapped out of his stupor.

After all the champions had chosen their companions, Thor and his friends had decided to celebrate the occasion as they only had one night left together before the first trial started which could last anything between three days to two weeks, depending on how quickly the item was found. So they all went to the dining hall for a couple of late night drinks.

"Ah it's going to be dreadfully quiet with just Hogun around, no offense my friend but you are quite dull with conversation," Fandral complained, sliding his tankard of mead between both his hands across the table. He would have to fill up with his time with as many maidens as he could lay his hands on – which for him shouldn't be much of a problem, he wasn't called _Fandral the Dashing_ for nothing.

"None taken," Hogun replied curtly. Thor had been playing around with his first drink for a good length of time debating whether he should tell Volstagg why he had dishonoured his promise to him about choosing him for the Trials. He knew that if his friend knew the real truth behind his change of heart he would forgive him instantly but in doing so he would be admitting such a personal secret of Loki's and that didn't seem right. But then again maybe if they knew how much Loki was suffering, maybe they would understand him better and not dislike him so much. No, he couldn't do that to his brother. He had forgiven them all for the incident at the party weeks ago, Sif had even given her apology to Loki in person which gave his brother such a conceited grin.

"Volstagg my dear friend, I must apologize deeply for how much I have wronged you, I had promised that I would select you this year but I did not. But you must understand I have decent reason as to why I chose my brother instead," Thor bowed his head at one of his best friends who just smiled at him in immediate forgiveness. The prince of Asgard had already done so much for him so he wasn't going to argue over such a decision and only make proof of a terrible friend he could be.

"And why might that be?" Sif was the one to question Thor. She was displeased. What could possibly be so important about Thor's brother who didn't even want to take part that made the older prince condemn a promise?

"I cannot tell you the details for my brother's sake but you must know that he is severely troubled and I can only assume that I am at least partly to blame so I believe that if I spend this time with him I might be able to help him. He is my little brother…my family, so I must do everything I can to save him before this path he takes leads him to a place so hidden that he will be lost forever," the God of Thunder enlightened, staring intently at the liquid of his drink that had been barely touched. He couldn't watch Loki do this to himself forever. It would destroy them both in the end.

"I understand Thor, do not blame yourself! We can always do something else together! Besides I get to attend with the lovely Lady Sif so all is not lost," Volstagg mentioned having noted the sorrow in Thor's voice and now wanting nothing better to do than to cheer him up. The red head understood the importance of family, especially when the family was so important to the realm itself so he was in no place to argue. Thor smiled at his friend, grateful of his acceptance. The prince had instead promised Volstagg a trip to the palace on their next holiday to which he would hold and all-you-can-eat banquet of the finest foods in Asgard, just for him.

It was past 1am when Thor returned to his shared chambers, he hadn't drunk much of course considering a hangover would be the poorest way for him to start the trials, especially when he had Loki to take care of. The room was swathed in light when he entered, something which he hadn't expected when he walked in considering the time. His eyes went straight towards the green bed but found it empty and completely undisturbed. For a snapshot of second the idea that maybe Loki had ran off filled his thoughts, maybe he had gone too far, maybe he had chased Loki away. But as his eyes crossed further across the room he recognized the sight of his brother's jet black curls splayed across his desk. Thor bit back a chuckle as he walked over. Loki was asleep at his desk, hunched over using his arms as a headrest, a book still open at his side underneath one of his hands. The Thunderer could only guess that he had tired himself out reading – but this wasn't _just_ reading. When Loki read for pleasure, he lounged on his bed, the fact that he was at the desk meant he was _studying. _The Tricksters shoulders were moving gently according to his breathing, even Thor had to admit his brother looked so peaceful. Still he couldn't leave him in this uncomfortable position, aching joints would neither be a good way to start the trials. The Thunderer smiled keeping a mental picture of this moment just to remind himself how adorable Loki could look at times. He then reached down for the book, sliding it out from underneath his brother's lax grip, careful not to disturb the sleeping form. Thor slipped in one of Loki's bookmarks that were on the small shelf above the desk before closing the book, the title catching his eyes and only brightening his expression: _The Beasts, Beings, Plants and Ruins of Beinvidr Forest. _Loki had spent as much time as he could researching the first trial…Thor felt terrible for not doing so himself, unintentionally leaving Loki to slave away with gaining important knowledge while he drank and had fun with his friends. But really, reading just wasn't his thing. Still, he was glad that his brother had done such a thing, despite being younger he was always far more responsible.  
"Thank you Loki," Thor muttered quietly, he knew that it was only to himself but he felt that he still needed to say it. He combed his hand through some of his brother's black curls briefly, mainly to test how deep a slumber his brother was in, he didn't really feel like waking him up. Thankfully, Loki didn't stir which meant Thor could move him without getting an angry response. The blonde left him for a moment to pull down the quilts at his bed prior returning to scoop the Trickster up with one arm behind his shoulders and the other under his knees. Loki was light, far too light for his size, it worried the Thunderer but at least he knew why it did. He then tentatively laid him down (Loki had already changed into suitable bed wear which was helpful) before covering him with the layers of quilts.  
"Sleep well, brother," Thor whispered. He couldn't refrain from giving him a chaste kiss to the forehead remembering it was something that their mother always used to do. Thor then got ready for bed himself, hoping that he would at least get some sleep before morning.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update, if so please reviiiiew! I love da comments (helps me to continue!)! Also any BVB fans? **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay update woo! Finally getting into the Survival Trials, these should be so fun to write! Thanks to all those who reviewed/commented :)**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 16**

Thor woke up bright and early the next day, he hadn't slept that _well_ since Loki had first arrived. He felt completely refreshed, with a wonderful satisfying glow that had him undeniably more excited about the challenges he faced later today. Risking his own life was never much of a fear for the older God, if anything it made things that much more invigorating because the adrenaline kick was so fantastic and ever so addictive. The blonde sat up, stretching his arms into the air before flexing out his shoulders and neck feeling the pleasant warmth in his muscles as they woke up. He then glanced at the clock: 8am precisely. He mentally congratulated his brain for waking him up so well, knowing that it gave him two and a half hours to take a shower, dress himself in his best armour, decorate his hair with plaits to show he regal statue and well in general make himself as perfectly presentable as he could. He knew full well that after about a day or two into the trial he would look a whole lot worse. Thor glanced over to the opposite side of the room, he had expected to see Loki already fully prepared and reading on his bed, as he usually was when Thor had risen. However, the blonde was surprised to find Loki still fast asleep, curled up on his side, nested in all the quilts. It was quite an amusing image as he was not so prone to seeing it, it was moments like this that reminded Thor vividly of the teenager he had left behind. After a few long minutes of watching his brother sleep, (simply as it was the only time he could look at Loki's delicate features for so long without being insulted because of it) Thor got out of bed. As much as he wanted to see Loki in his slumber for much longer he knew he had to wake him up so he too had enough time to prepare – he could only imagine Loki's own vanity taking just as much time.

Reaching Loki's bed he gave the Tricksters shoulder a gentle shake, "Loki...it is morning, time to get up." The Liesmith scrunched up his face in protest as he groaned lethargically. Thor stepped back as Loki sat himself up with an irritable expression and shadowy eyes.  
"You look tired," Thor observed. Loki brushed his hair back with pale fingers, quickly coming to his full senses.  
"Thanks for stating the obvious Thor, it was up till the early hours reading and then I woke up to you snoring for four hours," the younger prince grumbled having barely caught any sleep at all. He was used to functioning on little rest but this was ridiculous, he had had a good mind to suffocate his brother will a cushion during the night but even then he couldn't find the energy to get up and do it. Thor put up a sheepish smile feeling his cheeks tingle with the essence of a burn, "I apologize brother, I didn't mean to keep you awake. You should have woken me up."  
"And what good would that have done? Except have us both void of sleep? One of us at least needs to be fully aware or have you no survival skills whatsoever?" Loki complained knowing he was going to have to use some more spells to heighten his senses. Before they would even get there, Loki would be half drained of magic which didn't have him in the best of moods.  
"Yes, you're right. Then I will take first watch tonight while you sleep. I want to thank you properly as well, for doing research on the forest," Thor mentioned, backing up into the room to give Loki back his personal space.  
"I didn't do it for you, I just wanted to know what I would be _forced _into before I was _forced _into it, that way I won't end up dead," the Trickster commented icily emphasising the word forced just to watch his brother flinch. It just so happened that his research would benefit Thor as well – it wasn't intentional. A small frown creased his brow as he realised he didn't even remember going to bed last night, he was reading and then...that was it. So how did even end up here? Unless...eurgh...the thought of Thor carrying him made him grimace, how humiliating, he would have much rather been left at the desk. 

"Remember Thor, Volstagg and I are working against you this time so we won't go easy on you if you get in our way," Sif grinned both playfully and competitively as she lightly elbowed Thor in the arm. They were waiting for the arrival of Heimdall to give them the information they needed and then to transport them to the forest. The competitors were pumping with energy, some were doing extra exercises, some were sparring and others were just chatting.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way my dear Lady," Thor smirked giving her a quick wink. He was stood triumphantly next to Loki who looked just as well groomed as he, if not more impeccably. Even when the blonde was at his best he still held some rugged quality that never could compare to the true elegance of Loki who often ever after a long battle still looked as perfectly flawless as before. The Trickster seemed to repel the dirt and grime with his natural beauty. There was some ethereal quality about Loki that even had the Light Elves swooning over him when he approached. It was a pity that he was entirely off limits to Thor because of the shared family title.

The blonde held his hammer with a tight grip, glancing at his brother besides him who held a neutral expression, Loki was highly frustrated by the fact that he wasn't allowed to bring any books under the rule of: it could be cheating as he could be hiding information in there. They weren't allowed to bring anything except the clothes they were wearing and their weapon of choice. They were only allowed to bring one choice weapon, Thor had brought Mjolnir, Loki his dagger set (that counted as one), Volstagg his axe and Sif her double ended blade. Loki even had to make sure his magical pockets were empty, it was a routing check for those who could wield magic, ironically he was the only one this year to take part that did so.

Silence was formed when Heimdall arrived, he was actually on time; it was everyone else that was early. He took his place in front of the expectant crowd followed by ten servants behind him that were all carrying small boxes.  
"Champions, companions, it is a pleasure to see you all here this delightful morning. As I have clarified before, there are no rules within Beinvidr, what you do is entirely of your own free will. There are creatures within the forest that will kill you, there are places that will do you ill to trespass through and there are plants that will poison you after one touch. This habitation is full of danger, in every direction you turn, not being aware of that fact will only result in your fate. I urge for you to keep each other safe, it is never pleasurable to hold a funeral for a fellow warrior. The only task in this trial is to retrieve the Red Eye gemstone from its hidden location, are we clear?" Heimdall elucidated turning his blazing eyes towards every face for a nod of acknowledgement. Once they were all received he motioned for the servants carrying the boxes to come forwards, each one then found a pair.

It was a short, unkempt brunette male that stopped in front of Thor and Loki, he slowly undid the seal on the box before revealing what was inside. Two majestically decorated with carvings and gemstones, silver shackles that didn't appear to be attached to each other. The servant took one of them out of the box and Thor without question held out his wrist. The Trickster frowned as the shackle was attached to his brother's wrist and sealed itself with some kind of charm.

"What are those?" Loki questioned as the boy held one out to him. Loki pressed his arms behind his back in refusal to wear one until he at least knew what it was. The servant haltered in response, unsure of what to do, or even how to speak in front of such high status.

"They are to keep us together through the trial, if you try to run off it will give you a nice little shock," Thor replied with amusement, he knew this would severely annoy Loki. Well at least being princes the shackles was much nicer to wear than the ones the other contestants got which were plain and occasionally rusty looking.

"Like I'm going to wear something like that," Loki scoffed keeping his arms firmly pinned against his back, he gave the boy in front of him a disobedient look. The servant swallowed as he knew that it was his job to get both princes prepared, it was mandatory for them to wear the shackles but there wasn't much he could do in forcing the Trickster.

"Loki you have no choice in this, stop making it hard for the poor boy and put your wrist out already, it will only cause a scene if I have to force you," Thor calmly threatened, hoping to appeal to Loki's pride of not wanting to lose a fight against his brother – which was inevitable – because Thor would most certainly win. Loki grumbled a couple of curses under his breath before reluctantly doing what he was told – the last thing he wanted to do was be caught in such a childish situation with Thor before the quest had even started. A wash of relief flooded the servant's features as he placed the shackle around Loki's wrist. The metal had a soft hum of a vibration about it and emanated a slight heat – Loki knew magic when he felt it. So now he and Thor were magically bound together. Wonderful.

"So what's the range on these things?" Loki asked drawings his fingers across the small green gems, at least the damn thing matched his outfit. Nonetheless he wasn't very happy about being trapped with his older brother.

"About ten metres," Thor replied as the servant closed the box and scurried off, having clearly been intimidated by the presence of them both – or most likely just Loki.

"Is that all!?" The Liesmith retorted in disbelief. There went all his privacy.

"Well originally they're supposed to be twenty, but I had them change it to ten for you simply because I don't want you out of my sight, who knows what mischief you will get up to? My word does have a little leeway even in these trials," the Thunderer grinned with his own sparkle of satisfaction watching his brother's face light up with fury. Thor just didn't want to take any chances with his brother getting hurt, he made it sound like he did it to annoy him as he knew all the sentimental talk would just irritate his brother in a totally different way to which he didn't handle quite as well. Loki however held together his temper, replaying more images in his head of him slaughtering Thor in the most imaginative ways possible.

"It is time. All the teams will be taken one by one into different parts of the forest, all equal distances away from the Red Eye so there will be no advantage. First up, Prince Thor and Loki Odinson," Heimdall affirmed gesturing for the brothers to approach him. The guardian placed his sword through an enchanted stone in the ground. Sparks darted in various directions as a swift bright light enclosed around the trio. The last thing Thor and Loki saw was the embers of Heimdall's blazing eyes before having to close their own from the intensity of the light.

**A/N: Sorry was quite a short chapter…psssst wanna know a secret? There will be ThorKi soon :P Wanna know when? Leave a review xD and I'll get to updating ASAP. I'm stuck in my house anyway considering I'm ill…AGAIN. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yupp changed the summary YET AGAIN, I really can't decide on one I like…so what do you guys think of that one? Anyway I decided to update as a Christmas Present for all those people are continuing to follow this fic, I mean I don't really celebrate the holiday but I'm sure most you do :) Finally into the Survival Trials! Enjoy!**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 17**

The light slowly began to fade, the silhouettes of branches broke through the white with black and before long a wash of colour was painted across everything. Surrounding the princes was a dense forest that obscured the sun's rays with twisted wood and cobalt leaves. Only streaks of the golden light broke through in shimmers, highlighting the ground at their feet which was swathed with patches of dirt, grass, the occasional bunch of flowers and piles of fragmented sticks. There was an eerie wind that passed through the silence, whistling through the greenery and unsettling the natural peacefulness of the land.

"You should see where we went last year for the quest, the place was a desolate wasteland," Thor commented taking his own long gaze at the new scenery around him. There was lots of places to hide, lots of wood to make fire and he could sure bet there would be enough wild animal to catch and eat. Loki ignored Thor entirely, his own focus upon the shackle across his left wrist. Why did there have to be a rule as pointless as wearing these things? It wasn't like he was careless enough to run off on his own into the forest – especially after what he had read about – having Thor around and able to swing Mjolnir was actually a comforting thought. He just didn't like the idea of being _enforced _against his own will to stick around with Thor. Basically, the Trickster never liked being told what to do and much preferred to make his own mind about things. He gave the item a quick pull, noting to himself at how firmly situated it was around his lower arm. Loki then wavered his own magic to life, green spurs of energy pulsating through the ends of his fingertips. Thor by now had caught on with that Loki was up to and began to watch with an entertained smirk – he knew exactly what would happen if his brother tried this but he wanted his sibling to find out for himself – he always learnt better that way. The Trickster was unaware of his audience when he sent a bolt of energy at the armlet only for it to be absorbed instantly by the thing and in return send a very unpleasant shock of what felt like electricity straight back at him. Loki let out a gasp as the jolt shot through his entire body, it was only after the startling sting died down that he realized he had fallen onto his knees and Thor behind him was sniggering.

"I forgot to mention if you try and remove it by force or by magic, it shocks you as well," Thor casually added, at least he knew now that Loki was definitely not intending to attempt running off. Loki growled, not amused by the fact that he was being laughed at, he never liked the humour to be this way around, it was _him _that laughed at others. The Thunderer advanced towards Loki and held out his hand, "let me help you up," he offered.

"I am more than capable of getting myself up," Loki scowled, ignoring the gesture to which Thor just shrugged and stepped away. The Liesmith then looked back to the floor trying to wait off the slight dizziness he was feeling from the jolt. His eyes then caught onto something just a few feet away. A small plant with large outstretched leaves that sheltered the delicate white flower between. He recognized this plant, its leaves when crushed into a paste were a great antiseptic – they protected the flower between as it had fragile petals that rotted easily. Getting himself to his feet, Loki decided to take a closer look at the plant. The muscles in his legs were still in shock. They were a lot heavier than before and also quite numb.

"Hey Loki, where are you going?" Thor asked. Loki then crouched down with more effort that he would have liked and ran his hand over the leaves feeling the rough exterior which indicated he was correct. He was always correct. The Trickster carefully pulled away a handful of leaves, ignoring the barrage of questions that were being fired at him from behind, they then disappeared within a glow of light to reside in his magical pockets so they wouldn't spoil.

"Helbrede leaves, they're good for wounds," Loki announced, having had enough of Thor's blatantly blank facial expression. He was going to hate every moment of this, imprisoned in the wilderness with this moron.

"I see, well let's just hope neither of us ends up needing them. Shall we get going? We won't cover much ground just standing here," Thor suggested, he assumed that Loki would be helpful in his knowledge and already less than five minutes it he was already proving that point. Maybe this adventure could be quite fun with his brother, after all, it had been a long time since they had done something like this together and Thor couldn't help but miss those wonderful times. Despite their ability to argue about everything, they made a very good team simply as they checked all the boxes between them of both brains and brawl.

As the hours went by the colours of the light rays began to shift from white, to orange, to red and finally to a silvery blue, illuminating the forest with a ghostly presence. Loki had never been so bored in his life hearing nothing but the sound of snapping sticks, crushing leaves, his own irritated mutterings under his breath, the occasional cricket and rustling of branches, he swore he could even hear Thor's grin – the one that was constantly plastered on his face as they walked through what looked to be the same image constantly. Everything was just trees, tall damn trees, the Trickster right now would have done anything to have a book in his hand, something to at least pass the dreary time.  
"Is not this fun brother!?" Thor announced grazing a look at the slowly darkening forest, which like its bluing colour was gaining an icy chill. They would have to stop and make camp soon, having been walking quite aimlessly for a decent length of time. The whole quest was self-navigation, you had to remember where you had been otherwise would face going round in circles and it was really either out of initiative or luck that you found the right way – Thor was never really good at remembering directions.  
"This is_ not_ my idea of fun, Thor, the only time I enjoy forests is when it is mentioned in a book," Loki grumbled, he loved reading about them fictionally or even non-fictionally. He just wasn't overly fond of the idea of being stranded in one, a dirty, rotten place full of dangerous beasts, disgusting insects and a place without all his luxuries.  
"Where's your sense of adventure Loki? You used to love going on quests with me when were younger! Whenever father gave me such a mission you would always insist on accompanying me!" Thor recalled, giving Loki behind him a quick glance. His brother's skin seemed to glow in the absence of light, his eyes sparkled like gemstones and his hair was darker than the shadows themselves.  
"That was a long time ago Thor, I'm no longer as eager to run reckless into danger especially with your truly phenomenal ability to find it and then make it so much worse," the Trickster remarked, it was hard not to remember Thor's impulsive hot-headed behaviour about starting fights. His brother seemed to court war and it was quite a worry especially for a King-to-be. Still Thor's only visible talent seemed to be in bashing things around effectively with either his fists or his hammer so it wasn't that surprising that he liked to show it off as frequently as possible.  
"Pfffft! Come on! You're not exactly _innocent_ when it comes to finding danger," the blonde argued, slowing down his pace slightly so Loki (who was trailing behind out of lack of interest) could catch up.  
"Really? Name me one time where it was my fault we got into conflict," Loki challenged, crossing his arms and throwing up his chin with a self-righteous grin. Thor hummed a tune of thought for a brief moment as he tried to pull out memories of Loki from his mind. There were so many of them, so many different faces of Loki from so many different situations. There wasn't anyone that stood out more in his retention, all that was precious to him in thought contained his little brother.  
"There was that time in Muspelheim when we were after that war criminal, you walked straight into a pit of Giant Fire Salamanders," the God of Thunder stated pointing a finger at Loki in amusement.  
"I was hallucinating Thor! That doesn't count! I am a Frost Giant remember? That intensity of heat may have been bad for you but it was torture for me," Loki scoffed, oh how he hated to use the term Frost Giant so openly like that (at least no one was around to hear it), but it was true nonetheless, his body couldn't take the heat severity and with such an overactive mind as it was he kept seeing some really strange things, so walking into a pit of Giant Fire Salamanders wasn't exactly his purpose doing – to him it looked like a lot of red grass that contained many pretty lights (which were actually the Salamander tails that were on fire).  
"Ah yes, I remember. You kept passing out a little too often...actually frightened me a couple of times. I wanted to take you home, but father made it clear that we were not allowed to return until the criminal was caught," Thor's voice began to lower in distress as he reminisced, it was actually one of his least favourite missions as in reality it almost killed Loki. He was not built to survive on such a realm for that long.  
"Well of course, it was my fault he escaped in the first place, father fell for my illusion guards," Loki added sounding both amused and proud of himself, he had created them so well that they were indistinguishable from real people visually, he even gave them different voices which was quite tricky to get right.  
"He still shouldn't have sent you at fifteen to Muspelheim when he knew how dangerous it was," the blonde complained, he was so fervently angry at his father for making such a rash decision, Odin had actually lost his respect for a couple of months after that.  
"That's why he forced you to come with me," the Liesmith added smugly, he liked that Thor had to basically go through his punishment as well, it also entertained his selfish need to stop Thor from getting attention from others and to ruin his day. Frigga and Thor were supposed to have a day trip to Vanaheim together but that was cancelled because of Loki's little prank. The Trickster knew really that Thor was only sent so the escapee would get caught – he didn't trust Loki in getting the job done properly. Thor had gone with Odin's blessing of safe return, Loki had gone on penance.  
"I don't know why you find it such a jest Loki, you had such a terrible fever for a month after we did return, you were bedridden for the most of it," the Thunderer sighed, it was agonizing to see his sibling that ill that even the healers weren't fully sure of what to do. He had missed Loki during that month, he slept a lot, barely spoke and was always confused about something or other. There was nothing sharp, witty or mischievous about him, he was just an empty shell of himself. But nonetheless Thor never left his bedside waiting for his Loki to come back, he didn't want his brother thinking that he was alone when he came to because no one was there next to him.  
"So? It wasn't like anyone cared," the Liesmith shrugged the words just falling off his tongue with way too little thought, he could barely recall that moment in his history anyway so it didn't exactly haunt him.  
"I did!" Thor snapped, pausing in footsteps just to turn to Loki fully. The younger prince gave him a brief, stoic glance before ignoring him and instead carrying on walking.  
"Well we established that one doesn't count, got any others?" The Trickster asked, not wanting to dwell on that topic any further and instead letting it breeze past him. He didn't even acknowledge Thor's plea for caring. Thor was tempted to push the subject further of why Loki seemed to be so adamant about the fact that no one was concerned for him but decided against it, all they needed right now would be to get in a fierce argument.  
"You did nearly start a war on Asgard after travelling to Alfheim. Freyr of the Light Elves thought you were so beautiful that he asked your hand in marriage...and you refused, he then threatened to take you by force," Thor mentioned, he and Loki had just taken a holiday to Alfheim, it was the first time they had met the Light Elf King in person – he became madly infatuated with Loki that it had made Thor wild with jealousy.  
"Indeed, but also doesn't count as for one getting into conflict because of my aesthetic appearance is not intentional and two that war never happened," the Trickster countered, as much as Freyr was good on the eye he was most certainly not his type, too much of a boring romantic. Loki didn't particularly fancy being courted daily with flowers, poems and serenades.  
"Of course, you told Freyr that you were already in love with another, that it would break your heart to not be with them and that Freyr truly loved you he would want you to be happy. So he backed off. That had to be one of the best lies you have ever told Loki," the Thunderer complimented, his sibling had said it so sincerely at the time, for someone like Freyr, he knew the importance of real love, that it wasn't easily broken so if Loki was in love with another then he had no chance at all. Though of course Thor knew better, his brother never showed any signs of being intimately in love with another at all – he just really didn't want to end up married to a very egotistical and overbearing Elf King.  
"Yeah," Loki uttered, pity it wasn't a lie at the time, even bigger pity that the one he was in love with was forbidden to him and the biggest pity was that Thor was oblivious to his love entirely. Not that it mattered anymore. The God of Thunder was momentarily stunned by Loki's lack of reply when he was usually very enthusiastic when boasting about his achievements but shook if off when he heard the sound of something flowing rapidly. He stopped and held his hands up, one still holding onto Mjolnir, to gesture for Loki to do the same. The younger prince halted as he heard it too, the sound of a stream, the sound of water. Thor listened more intently picking out the direction of the noise, it was about time they had found a stream as he was getting so thirsty from all the working – and hungry as well.

"This way," the blonde motioned his hand to follow as he made his way over to a narrow passageway between endless walls of thick trunked trees, it was the only way through that followed the sound. The gap was swarming with overhanging, contorted branches, armoured with sharp broken spikes that if not evaded properly would cause a nasty little scratch. There was a web of tangled roots at the floor to which every step was a hazard and an attempt to choke whoever's ankles violently. The plants that aligned the edges were swathed in vines that were adorned with thorns, tantalizingly pointed at the soul that had decided to take its path.

"Well that looks perfectly harmless," Loki commented with overemphasized sarcasm staring down into the jaws of nature.

"I'll go first if you like?" Thor suggested, he didn't mind taking a few scratches from plants – he was a man after all and had taken much worse injuries than a few plants.

"The pathway is all yours, try not to fall over or get tangled in all the branches, it will be a tedious task trying to get you free," Loki smirked moving out of the way to let Thor pass. The older prince gave him a quick grin before starting his trek down the claustrophobic corridor into plants territory.

Surprisingly Thor despite his large build came out relatively unscathed, brushing off merely a few smudges of dirt on his armour. Loki however didn't have that luck, having gotten his hair tangled in stray twigs multiple times that it would yank him backwards and occasionally ripping a few strands out entirely. Every branch seemed to want a piece of his face, every thorn seemed to be attracted to his skin and every wire of root seemed to want to strangle his ankles. It was a miracle that he didn't trip. By the time he had made it to the clearing (a decent few minutes after Thor) his face was covered in scratches and dirt, his hair knotted with leaves and fragmented wood and the spaces between his armour were imbedded with thorns. Thor burst into a fit of laughter as Loki emerged with a very irritated scowl.

"Did you start a fight with the plants brother? Because it appears that they won," Thor laughed, instinctively pulling out a few of the larger pieces of plant from his brother's hair and tossing them onto the ground. It was quite a spectacle for once to see Loki looking the mess instead of himself.

"If I had started a fight with the plants they would be on fire, I assure you. This was just a little misunderstanding, though I would appreciate it if you maybe smashed up one of the trees with your hammer," Loki retorted with a false calm, picking out some of the stings in his arm that were quite itchy. So he liked nature as much as it liked him, that wasn't exactly surprising.

"Well anyway, we made it to the stream…you may want to clean yourself up, I don't think the dirt look really suits you," Thor remarked, still grinning wildly at his little brother who was as unamused as ever, "we will find a spot close to the stream to rest for the night."

After they had both quenched their thirsts in the water and Loki had thoroughly washed his face (and his hair) they continued on to find a rather spacious clearing, it was hidden by an enclosure of foliage.

"This seems like a good spot," Thor stated, already making his way towards the nearest tree and using Mjolnir to break off a few small, but thick branches that he knew would burn well with a fire. The air was getting frostier, luckily their armour was thick and kept most of the chill away but nevertheless it would be uncomfortable to sleep in, but it was better being suited up in protection in case of a possible attack. The blonde picked up the chunks of wood before bringing them over to about the centre of the clearing and then dropping them in a heap. Loki was looking up at the sky, at the luminescent shine of the moon aside it's much smaller twinkling companions. It was a magnificent view, a glittering display.

"Hope you like the view brother, we'll be sleeping under it," Thor mentioned, sitting himself down on a soft patch of grass besides his hammer. He had collected enough wood to last them throughout the night as he didn't want to keep breaking up more trees later on as it was attract attention and probably wake his brother who he had already agreed on having first slumber. Loki tore his green eyes away and looked at Thor noticing that his brother's blue orbs were more dazzling than the stars. Shaking off the image, he then sat down, a decent width apart from the blonde.

"It's been a long time since I've slept gazing up at the sky," Loki remarked, it was a general comment that held none of his usual snide, "want me to start a fire?"

Thor shook his head, "nah I got this," he placed his hand between the pile of wood before snapping his fingers creating buzz of sparks that flickered in various directions catching light to the wood. Thor removed his hand as the fire rapidly spread, engulfing the branches in red-hot flames that lit up the surrounding area in a globe of wavering light.

"Impressive," Loki smirked, half teasingly. He was grateful for the fire, he didn't particularly feel like sitting around in the cold.

The Trickster held his hands out over the flames, as a sudden idea appeared in his head and thus a small smile splayed across his lips. He cast magic over the fire. Miniature horses began to sprout out of the embers in a fountain and galloped through the air, Thor instantaneously became mesmerised by the display as he watched as the tens of stallions circle around him, their fiery manes breezing in perfection motion of a real horse leaving behind a smouldering trail of oranges and yellows.  
"I always loved your tricks..." Thor muttered, his voice a soothing whisper as his eyes were fixated on the inferno of animals. He held out his hand as one of the horses stood just above his skin, throwing its body back onto two legs as a gesture of power, creating a soothing warmth across his palm.  
"That's because you're easy to entertain with that simple mind of yours," Loki joked meaning no harm with his words, they were just harmless playfulness. The blonde let out a chuckle. The scene then changed as the horses all ran back into the fire. Instead an army of soldiers marched out of the centre of the wave of heat, then out of the highest tip jumped the silhouette of Thor, hammer in hand, who crashed down onto the soldiers below forcing them away with a shockwave that extinguished their existence. The Thunderer became quite excited watching his small self-battle his scorching enemies, his eyes however kept stealing a brief glance at his brother who was in complete concentration, motioning his hands like a puppeteer to control the blaze at his will. Fire Thor raised Mjolnir to create a strike of lightning in the form of flames but right before the strike was made the embers were extinguished. Thor frowned as he turned towards his brother wondering why he stopped only to see him with wide, alert eyes.  
"Loki?" The older prince questioned.  
"Shhh..." Loki pressed a finger to his lips to quieten Thor as he trailed his gaze through the obscurity of forest. In the close distance there was a vivid snap, a broken stick, and then the sound of something running, forcing air between leaves – no it wasn't just something...the sound was coming from multiple directions...Thor's fingers began to trace the hilt of Mjolnir as he too followed the sounds that came from every direction.

There was a howl.

**A/N: Cliffy! LOL! So you people still enjoying this? Or am I getting boring? (I feel like I'm getting boring which is probably why I'm running out of inspiration to continue this :( I hate it when I start to go off the fandom…) so I do apologize but I am struggling to keep this going right now, anyone willing to be an idea bouncer? Might help me out, fangirling is pretty helpful ^ ^**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry again this is a short chapter (actually shortest yet) I just wanted to separate it from the next part. Thanks to all who left comments, I really appreciate it.**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 18**

The howling spread through the trees until a symphony of beasts were calling to one another.

"Asgardian Wolves," Loki muttered, his hands instinctively grabbing hold of the daggers at his waist. Asgardian Wolves were huge beasts, easily towering his size with thick furred skin and a powerful bite that could shred armour within a moment. Lead by the pack leader – the biggest wolf – they were smart, tactful, not easily intimidated and highly aggressive. Generally throwing daggers would be useless because of their well armoured flesh – unless of course you were Loki and knew where to aim. The neck, the eyes or the stomach were the most efficient places to take down or injure a wolf of that statue. The Trickster counted the different howls, there was five of them, five large wolves preparing an ambush. Thor grabbed Mjolnir with a firm grip and sprung to his feet immediately taking an offensive stance, holding his arms outstretched to show off his own bulky form. Loki followed, putting his back to Thor's to keep eye on the wolf to the west and south of his brother. He was somewhat glad that it was Thor with him rather than anybody else – the blonde was never daunted by any sort of enemy no matter how dangerous, how huge or how many and his hammer was a very beneficial weapon. This made the Liesmith feel a little more at ease with his highly outnumbered position.

Red eyes began to enlarge through the gaps in the trees and huge black paws stepped out from the darkness, crushing the ground with their weight. Obsidian fur stood as needles and sparkling white canines between peeled back lips oozed with saliva while a low, predatory growl emanated from the beasts throats. Finally the alpha emerged, nearly twice the size of its companions with a white stripe going straight down its back. As much as Loki wanted to make illusion clones of himself they would be no use in this fight – the wolves worked off scent, as his magic was simply just a figure of the eyes and not smell, they would know instantly that it wasn't him.

"Stay close Loki," Thor instructed feeling a surge of protectiveness as he knew he had to keep his brother safe, it was his duty not just as part of the trials but as his older sibling.

"Well it's not like I _can _go very far now is it?" Loki uttered with his usual disdain, referring to the shackle and it's highly limited movement range. It was an invisible leash, one that he wasn't too happy about but had no time to argue over right now. Thor ignored the comment, his focus on the wolves as they stood, preparing for their own order to attack from their master.

With the snap of a jaw the south wolf bolted forwards tearing its front claws through the grass, Loki only had seconds to find his target before a gaping mouth would collide with him. His green orbs were rapid in locking on and his aim was even faster as he launched both his daggers at the feral creature jamming them straight into its neck, hilt deep. The wolf let out a strangled cry as it was thrown off balance (the sharp metal having collided with a dominant nerve) and then collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud. The animal was not dead but before any further action could be taken in changing that, the other wolves began their attack. The north wolf sprinted forwards followed rapidly by the east one. Thor held back his hammer, ready to strike. The north wolf began to pounce, and Thor, with a snarl of his own, swung Mjolnir forwards letting it crash against the wolf's fragile underbelly shattering a few of its ribs as it was flung backwards and into a tree, crumbling the bark on impact. The sound was extraordinary. The other wolf followed its brethren only to meet the same fate as it too was brutally smacked with Thor's hammer and shoved into a tree. However the creatures were stubborn and within an instant were back up, ignorant of their injuries but having learnt by them, their strategy had now changed.

Meanwhile the west wolf was stalking Loki, its head was lowered to the ground with its spine protruding the fur of its back. It showed off its razor teeth with a voracious growl. The Trickster held two more daggers in hand, unlike Thor, to successfully attack the wolf he couldn't let it get as close. He needed his distance, the wolf would kill him before he could even swipe a dagger in its direction. The canine lowered its back legs, having decided to take the first move, it sprang up into the air with violent speed. The God of Mischief out of reflex, dodged, using a roll to break the fall of the lunge he had to make to avoid impact from the wolf. The beast regained composure faster than Loki and was already ready for a second attack. The Trickster knew in his subconscious that he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to avoid another hasty pounce, instead his eyes latched onto the fire and with a quick swish if his fingers it exploded into uproar. Reaching a staggering ten feet into the air, the fire blazed, spitting out embers that like mini meteorites, landed on the ground. It startled the wolf as its tail was caught in the heat, charring its fur. With a whimper it lost its concentration giving Loki the perfect chance to throw his daggers into the canine's paws, incapacitating it momentarily.

The inferno died down as Loki couldn't hold the ferocity of the flames for long – it was quite a powerful spell, fused with his own energy. As Thor beat back the north and east wolves for the second time, leaving them heavily wounded, the Alpha made his ambush. The monstrous animal darted forwards, repeatedly crunching its jaws as it ran towards Thor having decided he was a bigger threat than Loki because of his size. The blonde swung his hammer at the wolf's head and bashed it to the side watching it falter in its tracks. However the temporary relief was short lived as the stubbornness of the canine had it whipping its crimson eyes back at Thor, its huge form leapt off the ground with brute strength. Its front paws collided with the older prince's armour as it knocked him to the ground with a pained grunt. Thor's grip on Mjolnir was broken as it fell to the floor and the Thunderer himself was pinned underneath the giant animal. As he held his hand out to retrieve his weapon the beast's teeth shot forwards and latched onto the blondes shoulder, piercing both metal and flesh. Thor growled in pain as his hand latched onto the wolf's snout trying to push it off. He only managed to see a flash of glinting light as two daggers pierced through the neck of the Alpha who immediately released his bite. With a rush of adrenaline, the hammer slid back into his hand and while still lying across the floor with the stunned wolf above him, Thor swung Mjolnir upwards, crushing the wolfs jaw from below blasting out a few teeth like shrapnel which further shattered it's skull, impaling it's brain from inside. The pack leader fell onto its side and lay motionless, blood trickling out from its open mouth that was twisted in a contorted mess. It was dead.

The other wolves who were still somewhat alive were reluctant to move after witnessing the death of their leader. The God of Thunder got to his feet, his hammer sparking with electricity as he raised it up into the air and split the sky with his almighty power. A huge bolt of lightning plummeted down. With a crash, it struck the ground into an earthquake, an eruption of noise and blinding light that frightened the injured wolves into retreating back into the safety of the forest. The princes watched as the red-eyed canines disappeared through means of limping away – it was unlikely that they would all survive their injuries but Asgardian Wolves were like the Aesir and healed fast and efficiently making them formidable enemies that were hard to kill. The echoes of thunder died down until there was nothing left but silence, Loki retrieved the few daggers that had been scattered across the ground, the ones that the wolves hadn't taken with them. Thor was panting heavily, still running on pure adrenaline that left his injury ignorant to pain for the time being.  
"I owe you one Loki," Thor mentioned, cracking a grin. That had to have been the first perilous fight he had been in for a good number of months. Sparring just wasn't the same as a violent, gritty battle, especially with savage beasts. The younger prince didn't reply as he not-so-gracefully sat himself down next to the fire, leaning against his hands behind him. The fire was spluttering with smoke. Loki was quite exhausted and needed a few moments to collect his energy so he could distribute his magic better to keep himself in a working condition. Thor was reminded of his own hunger when his stomach gave a small rumble which only turned his attention to the furry hunk of meat at his feet. Well, this was just as good as hunting properly except the food came to him. It may not have been a majestically prepared banquet but it was better than starving. Thor frowned at that thought, having decided he officially hated the word _starving_.  
"Hey brother, do you mind lending me one of your daggers?" Thor questioned, there wasn't much he could with Mjolnir here.  
"Why?" The Liesmith asked, already fiddling with one of them. It didn't take him too long to put two and two together, ending in an image that made him gag. Nevertheless he tossed one of the shiny items towards the older prince who caught it effortlessly.  
"Make sure you clean it off after you've finished," Loki instructed, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a sort of meditation to both distract himself from an unpleasant view and to calm his concentration.

**A/N: And to those ThorKi fans, things are going to start to pick up in the next chapter ;) also I'm so sorry wolves! I didn't mean to kill/injure you! I still hate the summary. I just can't get it right…**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again! Time for another update. Sorry this one came slow I've been away for the new year so haven't really had time to write/update. I'm still really damn stuck and I should really be writing my English essay but I really want to get through more chapters. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 19**

Loki forced himself to stay locked in a trance, one where he recited extracts from his favourite books, occasionally wincing at the squelching sounds of splattered blood or the crack of bones as Thor de-skinned the alpha wolf he had just killed. He never truly believed something like this could sound so revolting, it was hard to imagine that there were people in the palace that did this on a daily basis. Loki had just hoped that the strong metallic smell in the air wouldn't go attracting any other hungry predators as he really was neither in the mood for another messy fight nor did he have the energy to keep casting more spells (not to mention he only had a limited supply of daggers). After finishing up with the wolf, Thor built himself a makeshift spit roast using thick and sturdy branches which he broke off tree using Mjolnir and tied together by using vines. Soon enough the large skinless wolf was placed over a roasting fire and began to cook.

"Try not to poison yourself Thor," Loki remarked turning to look at Thor who was sitting impatiently watching the meat ever so slowly turn a golden brown. The Trickster felt obliged to remind him that the meat had to be cooked first before the idiot could actually eat it. The God of Thunder was famished, it seemed so tantalizing that he had to wait for the food for once, usually when he wanted something he could receive it almost immediately.

"Don't you ever get hungry Loki?" Thor questioned, needing some sort of distraction, even if it were still on the topic of hunger. The blonde tore his eyes away from the roast and instead focused them entirely on Loki who too was avoiding eye contact with the cooking food but for a totally different reason.

"I still get hungry…well at least my body does but my mind overrules it, almost like turning off a switch, only it never fully goes off. It gets easier to ignore as time goes on, especially with magic. I sit here right now and have no desire to even touch that wolf…and not just because you cooked it," he explained, it didn't matter how much his body craved for food as what he was doing was actually slowly killing himself physically, his mind always won the battle because it was always the more powerful warrior. Eating just didn't _feel _right.

"Always that mind of yours…gets you into so much trouble. As much as I admire your intellect I am glad that I don't possess the ability to think so deeply into matters, I can't imagine ever having a mind that wishes to destroy itself, it must be hard," Thor sighed, it was hard for him to even comprehend what he had just said. It was impossible to understand how someone could convince themselves of defying even the basics of needs, how was he ever going to get through to Loki when there were no words he could ever give him that could rival the thoughts he already possessed. There just had to be another way…there just _had _to be.

"I do not wish to destroy myself Thor, there are many other and easier ways to achieve that goal," Loki corrected turning his attention to his hands just to remember that he wasn't holding a book.

"Then you wish to suffer?" The blonde queried, his brow creasing with a frown. Loki cracked a contemptuous smile, "you are wrong Thor, very wrong." It was hard to ignore Thor's questions in this environment – he had no book which meant he had no escape and sitting quietly in an ominous forest with only the silence of nature as comfort was…foreboding. He couldn't run off and even so he sure as Hel didn't want to be alone in this place, the only comfort he really had was Thor no matter how much he remained ignorant to that notion.

"Then tell me why," Thor insisted, "I _want_ to understand you," his cerulean orbs remained locked against Loki's emerald ones. Thor had taken this risk in the first place for this moment, to finally confront his sibling in place that he could not escape from. Loki was backed up in a corner, with escape futile it would only be so long before he would snap and the words that would leave his mouth then to be real. There was a limit to Loki's ability to avoid the truth and Thor was slowly beginning to find it.

"And what would that do for me? What do I gain from telling you anything about myself?" Loki sneered, heightening his defences. The fire gave a loud splutter as there was a brief burst of flames cause by Loki's building frustration.

"Someone to share your pain perhaps? I'm your big brother Loki and I want to help you, you can't possibly tell me that you want to stay like this forever? There used to be so much vigour in you, so much mischief, and so much life. I can still see it but it's buried deep inside, behind all your grief, you are such a burden to yourself…" Thor exhaled, it was such a tough task trying to get through to the most decidedly ignorant person in Asgard. It almost angered him how far Loki could go in denying the world around him, Thor could give him all the concern, interest and attention in the realms but his brother would always find a way to disregard it. It was almost like he didn't want to be saved, that his decision to suffer was already absolute.

"The wolf's finished cooking," Loki stated, motioning with his head towards the crisply beast on the branch. He needed to avoid this conversation, it was too deep for him to confide in Thor when he still was yet to trust him again. Who was to say he wouldn't run off once more? Or even worse get himself killed here. He couldn't believe in him as a brother anymore, he had broken that trust a long time ago. He was better off alone because nothing else could hurt him more than what he was already feeling. Thor's jaw hardened, once again being violently thrown off the course for Loki's emotions, there was a steady dull throb beginning to emanate in his bitten shoulder.

Loki had gone for a small walk, deciding he needed some alone time (the shackles only let him go about three trees into the surrounding forest, but it at least gave him some privacy) while Thor had managed to eat his way through one of the wolf's huge legs before he found himself full. All awhile the pain in his shoulder intensified, he no longer had the adrenaline to fight it off so his senses were coming to realize the damage that had been done. The blonde knew that it was a battle wound and nothing life threatening but it was quite a problem as even the slightest movement of his arm caused a tearing sensation in his skin that left him wincing. The Thunderer brought his hand to the wound feeling the crusted dry blood against his armour and the tender flesh underneath that had him biting back a groan.  
"Here let me take a look at that," Loki announced, making Thor jump as he hadn't heard his brothers return. The Trickster was stood no more than a few feet away, his gaze upon his injured shoulder.  
"For the sake of Asgard Loki! Do you have to be so sneaky?" Thor boomed just to watch that cheeky smirk curl the corners of his sibling's lips.  
"Of course, though really you should have been paying more attention," Loki almost scolded, they were in the middle of a dangerous forest, Thor had to be on high alert – something which he clearly wasn't right now.  
"You're right, as _usual_," the blonde exhaled, he was wide open for ambush as distant minded he was.  
"I'm always right...so may I take a look?" Loki gestured once more at the wound, already kneeling down not waiting for an answer. Thor didn't protest as he let the squares of silver arm armour crumble away temporarily to reveal his shoulder and the deep teeth marks scarring it.  
"That's one love bite you got there, maybe I can start a rumour off with you and Asgardian Wolves, you are beastly enough," Loki grinned, remembering how fast the goat rumour had spread throughout the kingdom and how whenever Thor passed someone with a goat they would shield it away from him while giving him a derisive look – that or the even crazier people who wanted to please their royalty who started to offer their goats to him. The Trickster took a closer look at the marks making mental notes of their depth, size and infection possibility. None of them had hit anything major but they needed to be cleaned, Asgardian Wolves ate everything that was made of meat so they could easily have been carrying something rotten in their teeth which could affect the wound if it wasn't cleaned properly.  
"Very funny Loki," Thor uttered with unnatural sarcasm. He quite enjoyed the view he had of watching Loki inspect him, even if it was for just injuries.  
"So why are you being so caring? You must have ulterior motives, what are they?" the Thunderer inquired raising an eyebrow, for some reason the pain had already begun to lessen. Loki looked up at him briefly and then shrugged, "there isn't anything ulterior I'm just in a charitable mood – that and I don't fancy having a deadweight brother around after his lack of own medical skills gets this bite infected to which I then have to listen to him whining like a child for his mother. The most I can do with you then is offer you as bait to any kind of beast that tries to attack us, but even then that would be useless because of the damn shackle. So yes, I'm being considerate to your welfare," the Trickster clarified with a nonchalance that only he could pull off that still held a dry humour.  
"So I would be a mild inconvenience to your survival plan," Thor grinned back deciding to play along with Loki and his twisted amusement. The younger prince held out his hand as the leaves from his magic pockets reappeared within his grasp.  
"Ugh...these things taste foul," he complained starting to tear the large leaves into smaller parts.  
"You're going to eat them?" Thor frowned in both confusion and shock. Loki rolled his eyes, "you really know nothing of medicinal plants do you? How you have manage to survive three of these before is beyond me. Of course I'm not going to eat them you buffoon, I'm going to chew them. I can't just stick leaves on you, they need to be broken down into a paste to release their healing properties and unfortunately I don't have a mortar and pestle so my teeth will have to do." Thor mimed an 'ah' with a nod as he decided not to ask any further questions as to why it had to be chewed on because he knew he would never understand that sort of stuff.

Loki reluctantly placed the torn leaves in his mouth, scrunching his face as he was met with the highly bitter taste before he started to chew.  
"You better – thank me – for this," he stammered between gagging. He knew the taste would subside soon enough but for now he had to just deal with it. The Helbrede paste would do a good job on the wounds. To distract himself from the chewing, Loki took out one of his daggers as he cut off a long portion of his sleeve, he would need something to wrap the wounds with. He could have used Thor's cape but for some reason he didn't feel like wrecking that. The Liesmith hadn't worn his own green cape in years, he didn't feel much like a prince anymore.  
"Thank you for doing this Loki, I think I really would be lost without you in this year's trials," Thor smiled, he was very much enjoying his brothers company especially as he had it all to himself and without any of Loki's books which always made Thor the third wheel. Loki nodded in acknowledgement and agreement.

When his jaw started to ache he decided that it was enough, he didn't find spitting things out that much of a flattering action but nonetheless he had no choice. This whole procedure was quite revolting to him really but that was the medical process when you were stranded in a forest. After spreading the now dark green paste that used to be leaves across a layer of fabric (fabric which was nearly Loki's entire left sleeve) he began to wrap it around Thor's shoulder and upper arm.  
"It's quite an odd thought that something that's been in your mouth is now all over my shoulder," the blonde mused, still, the bite began to settle immediately.  
"Well it's not like you're a stranger to my mouth," Loki muttered thoughtlessly. His mind then reprimanded him with an insult, a vicious one. He didn't mean to say that, he wasn't even thinking! The air suddenly became thick with tension, Loki pulled his hands away from Thor, curling his fingers into his palms as if a note to himself to stop talking immediately.  
"You...you remember..." Thor murmured, his eyes falling to the floor, there was a new pain now, one that settled in both his stomach and his chest. Loki immediately put on his stoic mask, "of course I remember, you already established that I have a very clear memory," he said passively despite his quickening heartbeat.  
"I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking –"

This irritated Loki. He didn't want to hear excuses.  
"Of course you weren't thinking! You never think do you? You didn't even explain as to why you would try such a thing! You just left," Loki interrupted aggressively. He never had his chance to yell at Thor for being so irresponsible. The God of Thunder rapidly made eye connection with the God of Mischief.  
"Loki you must understand –" Thor beseeched holding his palms out in an attempted calming gesture and to back down from an argument.  
"Understand what exactly!? That you were too cowardly to face up to your own mistake? Was it my fault that you left? Were you afraid of how much I would loathe you!?" Loki's voice started to raise in volume, the fires movements were once against getting erratic, even the trees were making unnatural creaking noises.  
"No, I don't blame you..." Thor tried to stay calm but he could feel the urge to start blurting out so many truths. They were climbing out of his throat, finally wanting to be released – wasn't this the moment he was waiting for anyway? To tell Loki the truth? He wasn't sure.  
"Then why Thor? Why would you try something like that and then leave!?" Loki hissed, his throat was constricting painfully and his lungs were on fire, he couldn't breathe, he was just so furious. For once his body was fighting back against his thoughts, his mouth and mind were at a fault so everything he spoke was impulsive and instinctual and apparently from direct orders from his heart.  
"Because you rejected me!" Thor finally snapped unable to handle the interrogation. It was easy to break under pressure when you had been under it for nearly half a decade.  
"You were drunk!"  
"You broke my heart!" 

Both brothers were silenced for words for a long moment as they took in the words that the other had made. Thor realised he had just exposed his love but at the same time questioned Loki's argument, why didn't he say brother? Or even because he was a man? But he chose drunk. However before Loki could process Thor's confession he was already on a one way verbal rampage, "broke YOUR heart? Because everything always revolves around the almighty Thor! Why couldn't you for once think about how I –" Loki was silenced when Thor cupped his face and pressed his lips against his own, kissing him with a longing passion. The connection only lasted a few seconds but was filled with a blazing desire and mixed with a forbidden astonishment. The God of Thunder reluctantly pulled away, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears as the silence seemed to be eternal. Loki's mind had gone blank as his green orbs searched across Thor's face looking for an explanation – but he avoided those cerulean eyes entirely. Thor had to think, fast, he had to say the right words before Loki could hide. The Thunderer chased Loki's emerald irises with his own until he had no choice but to look right at him.

"I wasn't drunk this time…" Thor uttered with a compassionate smile tangling his fingers into Loki's black curls, "if you can't trust me and let me help you as a brother anymore…then let this be a fresh start and trust me as a lover." The older prince waited desperately for an answer feeling the butterflies in his stomach multiply with every heartbeat. Loki was silent, and Thor was afraid of trying to read his reaction because he knew he would read it wrong. He needed Loki to answer him. He_ really _needed his brother to answer him.

"I know we're brothers Loki, I know how forbidden this is and I know that our parents and even Asgard will look at us in scorn but…I've had these feelings for you for years. I was wrong to act on them that night under the influence of alcohol and yes I was a pathetic coward for running away and I'm even more sorry right now for putting you through this once more, but I want you to know the truth. I promise you that even if you reject me now I won't run away again…" Thor admitted. The fear started to build up in the blonde the longer Loki remained quiet – he couldn't be rejected again and he couldn't break Loki any further. Doubt started to crush his soul as he realized the damage he just could have caused.

"Loki…please say something I beg of you," the Thunderer urged. Loki without words must have been the most frightening image of his brother he had ever witnessed. It was unnatural and unheard of, the Trickster_ always_ had something to say. Then all of a sudden Loki broke out into a playful smirk.

"Is that a love confession I hear?" Loki raised a half mocking eyebrow, as much as he held his expression straight the glow that warmed his entire body was phenomenal. It was in that moment when the Trickster saw Thor in a totally different light, the blonde's brotherly love for him was unconditional – they were raised together, Thor loved him for that regardless but even then it wasn't strong enough to keep him around, but to love him for _him _was even more special. It wasn't a love that he had to give but one had chosen to and it was a sentiment that Loki had never fully experienced before but still so deeply craved. He was now extremely curious as to how far this new found intimacy ran in both Thor and himself.

"Yes…yes it is. I love you Loki and I want you," the God of Thunder declared letting his hand trail from his brother's hair to his jaw to which he began to stroke gently with his thumb. Thor subconsciously leant closer to his sibling.

"Prove it," Loki commanded, his voice verging on a whisper. He was excited and terrified at the same time – he had no idea where this path would lead him and that was frightening because for all he knew it could lead him somewhere much darker than where he was now, however he was also fervently enthralled by the idea of being lead somewhere that could finish in something so wonderfully captivating. To be in love with Thor Odinson, to forever be his centre of attention, to be wanted, needed and adored. He would be a fool himself for denying that it was something he desired.

"Only if you give me your permission," Thor claimed with a seductive undertone, his lips once again only a breath away from Loki's. His arousal was building rapidly as the intimacy of the moment grew. There was a momentary lapse in Loki's mind, surely Thor didn't mean what he thought he did? They were in the middle of a dangerous forest. Despite all logic, Loki had no control over himself when he gave Thor a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Thor chuckled.

**A/N: Finally the moment you have all been waiting for: ThorKi! Well it took 19 chapters and a prologue to finally get them to confess their feelings. I hope it was done well…and you guessed it, next chapter: p0rn. So if you wanna read the badly timed smut (seriously in a forest?), leave me a little review :) because goddammit writing takes so much effort hahaha (especially as my chapters keep getting longer somehow o.o) **

**Happy New Year to you all! **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the late update…thanks to all that left a comment. This took damn forever to write…**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 20**

"Thor…will you stop dragging me!" Loki complained, his hand entwined in the blonde's as he started to lead him to the edge of the clearing. He could feel Thor's enthusiasm within his tight grip and faster-than-usual pace and as thrilling as it was, Loki still didn't want to be lead like an animal to wherever the Thunderer had in mind.

"I want to go somewhere a little less _open,_" Thor announced, not letting go of Loki's hand, now that he was technically _allowed _to do this he was most certainly going to take advantage of any moment where he could touch his brother.

"Thor we are in a forest, this is just one big open space," the Trickster commented rolling his eyes. Really he had a fair idea at what Thor was attempting to say but Loki just loved to argue, besides it was his way of holding onto his nerves at this unexpected change of relationship.

"I know, I know. I just want to go somewhere else ok?" The God of Thunder exhaled, he wanted to go to a place a little more intimate than a wide open area to which they had been attacked in. Thor had always been impatient, especially when he was aroused and right now he was quickly getting quite frustrated. The temptation of Loki was truly something, to win over a heart that appeared to be made of ice. Loki stopped and pulled his arm back, forcing Thor to a halt with an impatient groan as he turned to face him.

"And this is why I'm the brains here. Will you stop and think with your head for a moment rather than the careless impulse that lives far south. We are still in the middle of a battle ground so we must play this smart," with an essence of a self-righteous grin Loki turned his attention to the abandoned fire and waved a hand with a green shimmer. Within a moment an illusion was created and a second Thor and Loki were sat around the fire looking alert: Loki polishing a dagger with his sleeve and Thor practicing swings with Mjolnir. The real Thor made an approving noise, mentally complimenting his brother.

"Now if any intelligent enemies pass they will think we are here and prepared for a fight, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the other contestants think it fun to attack us," Loki commented, the illusion would make a decent decoy and if found out it would at least buy them time. He added keeping up the spell to the back of his mind so it didn't take direct concentration.

It didn't take an eager Thor long to find a hollow between a group of trees that had thick overhanging branches with leaves that were almost like curtains. It was surrounded by dense bushes only leaving a small, intimate space big enough for two people. The moons rays filtered through the higher twists of wood and lit up the soft grass below with a glittering silver in beautiful sporadic patterns. The blonde pushed back the branch like a gate as he stepped into the hollow, "well this seems nice," he remarked, if anything it seemed to perfect of a place, but where better to finally make love to the person he desired more than his own honour than in the presence of such stunning nature? It was almost like it was fate, to find a place so appropriate that it would create an almost fantasy of a memory. Loki looked unimpressed as he observed the rough bark and the obviously icy grass that would probably be both irritable to lie on and infested with insects, he would much rather be indoors. His attention however, shifted when Thor wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
"So...where were we?" Thor whispered into his brother's ear making Loki involuntarily shiver. It reminded him of his own magic, the illusion of Thor, except this time it was real – he could feel Thor's warm, tingling breath against his neck and it was most invigorating. He had to stay calm, he had to keep his composure. He was still Loki, God of Mischief and he was most certainly going to continue to live up to his usual reputation no matter how much this new situation was ripping at his nerves.  
"Don't ask such pointless questions," Loki smirked. Thor chuckled deeply as he replaced one of his hands against his brother's jaw and tilted his head so he could once again bring their lips together in blissful harmony. Thor's movements were forceful, Loki was taken off guard by his brothers dominating display of passion (that he could just not keep up with from sheer lack of experience) as Thor began to nip at his lower lip, insisting on access. The temptation was hard to resist even for the Trickster as the hand at his waist coaxed him into turning around to meet the Thunderer head on.

Loki parted his mouth and within an instant the older prince slipped his tongue inside and enthusiastically started to explore. Their tongues met with an electrifying spark that sent a delightful tremor down both their spines. As much as the younger prince wanted to fight for his own supremacy with Thor, he was physically reluctant – when dealing with the unknown it was better to observe than to rush in and make a fool of himself. Loki held enough pride to be patient and let Thor be in control for now, simply so he could learn. But that still didn't mean he was going to be easy, oh no, Loki liked being a challenge and his rivalry with Thor as a brother just made it worse. The older princes hands made their way to Loki's back to usher him closer until they were pressed together only parted by armour. Thor deepened the kiss, amused by his brother's lack of competition only to realise straight after that it could only mean one thing: lack of experience. He broke the connection, half in need to breathe but also because of the question that would otherwise linger in his mind.  
"Taste the Helbrede leaves or something?" Loki questioned in confusion as to why Thor had suddenly pulled away. He forced himself to ignore any thought that implied that it was because his brother had somehow gotten to a realization that this was a bad idea and maybe was wrong about loving him. The blonde shook his head but put up a smile to tell him that everything was still fine, "no, not that...I just...was I your first kiss?"  
"Possibly," Loki answered with nonchalance. Thor was indeed the only pair of lips that had ever made their mark upon his own. The God of Thunder nevertheless knew exactly what that answer had meant. The blonde could never forgive himself for taking that from Loki so many years ago.  
"I'm sorry for stealing something so precious from you," Thor apologized craning his neck until their foreheads met with one another.  
"What does it matter? You can't steal something that was already yours, although I suppose you should have asked permission first before you took it," the Trickster grinned looking up into those regretful blue eyes just to watch them flicker back to excitement as fast as lightning striking. Thor was relieved.  
"You know sometimes I love how brilliant you are with words," Thor mentioned, finding those emerald eyes calling to him, they had never looked so gorgeous before, so inviting and so magical.  
"And other times?"  
"It's really irritating," the blonde laughed before placing a small kiss on Loki's cheek who in turn gave him an expression between being displeased and amused. Thor's heated lips seemed to make a permanent mark as the Trickster felt his cheeks starting to blaze up, he hated how it was a reaction that he just couldn't control with his own will.  
"Oh, I haven't seen you blush like this before Loki, it's actually quite adorable," Thor grinned, both mocking and complimenting him, it was the joys of being both his brother and his now lover.  
"Shut up Thor," the younger prince scowled, but much to his further embarrassment his cheeks flushed a deeper red. This was so demeaning, to be complimented as if he were some delicate princess or something. Why his body was betraying him by reacting in such a way was beyond mental comprehension.

"As you wish," the blonde grinned once again going in for another kiss already finding his brother very addictive and ever so alluring. Despite the sharp words that often left his mouth his thin lips were soft, tender even and held a surprising warmth when in motion. Thor began to lean forwards to get a better taste of this forbidden fruit as he felt Loki rapidly picking up the skills to kiss back to match his movements in an impeccable symphony. As his weight was pushed forwards, Loki instinctively leant back into Thor's hand until he eventually started to lose his balance to which was the older prince's cue to start lowering them both to the floor – a much easier position to hold when all their attention was focused solely on that one trance-inducing task.

Before long Loki felt the ground behind his back and the cold blades of grass tickling the back of his neck and hands. The stars were imbedded in the midnight sky, flickering like ethereal candles between the black silhouettes of branches. The view however was not as captivating as the man that held irises as bright as day, golden hair that was illuminated an extraordinary silver in the moon and a smile that challenged the stars in brightness. Hovering above Loki, Thor laced his right hand between Loki's left, with his other he threaded his fingers between the shadowed locks of his brother's hair to tilt his head back to expose the Tricksters neck. The Thunderer then slowly began to plant flowery kisses across Loki's jaw and down his neck leaving fluttery tingles in the Liesmith's skin that flared up every time he felt Thor's bristly stubble make contact. The younger prince's breath got caught in his throat when the trail of kisses hit his collarbone – a particularly sensitive spot. He tensed, one hand tightening his grip on Thor hand, the second crumpling a cluster of grass between his fingers.

The blonde pulled away with a light-hearted smile, "nervous brother?" His tone was jovial as he found Loki's reactions quite enjoyable, he had never seen him so physically responsive before. It didn't take a genius to also feel Loki's pulse increasing through both his wrist and neck and know that it went a little too fast to simply just be from arousal. Loki pressed his lips together, "of course not, why would I be?" he denied crisply. His ability to ignore even his own body was quite outstanding as seen in various different forms. The Trickster relaxed his grip to prove a point but Thor however did the opposite and gave his hand a squeeze.  
"Because it is your first time?" Thor mentioned, deciding against the addition of consensual – not that it managed to get that far. Of course he was only assuming this, but all logic pointed towards the fact that Loki hadn't been a past relationship.  
"What does that matter? I don't see how that would make me nervous," Loki argued stubbornly.  
"I was nervous my first time..." Thor admitted. His cerulean eyes darted away from the emerald ones as he instead focused on their interlocked hands. He felt a little guilty but how could he be expected to save himself for someone that he believed he had no hope with? The Trickster was about to comment when Thor silenced him with a small kiss. This was not the time to talk about that.  
"Anyway, for someone who is apparently not nervous they seem to be doing a good job at breaking the mood to keep up conversation," Thor accused, raising an eyebrow as he noticed how drawn into Loki's words he had gotten himself, the fact that he kept questioning meant he wanted answers. He knew full well Loki's next question would have been about his first time.  
"Well you know me, I adore the sound of my own voice, it's the only one around that actually has intellect," the Liesmith put up a false innocent smile, it was indeed a force of habit to have the last word. Thor had to turn this around, his brother really was trying to weave himself out of this, he was far too afraid of his own emotions for his own good.  
"Well, I bet I can make that mouth of yours make some other very sensuous noises that I would find very endearing," the Thunderer grinned untangling his fingers that had been locked in Loki's hair. He then traced his thumb across his sibling's lower lip.  
"That won't happen," Loki stated defiantly, like he would ever make such lowly noises.  
"We'll see about that," Thor added feeling the heat build again, it wasn't hard considering how his brother was still beneath him. Besides he still needed to prove his love as Loki was making clear before and what better way right now than to show him physically?  
"How about you take off some of those clothes?" Thor suggested, gliding his hand across the torso of Loki's armour. They seemed quite safe here, besides it wasn't like it would be off for too long.  
"You first," Loki replied nonchalantly, it would be interesting to be allowed a prolonged gaze at his brothers fine body with all those firm, well sculptured muscles. Thor agreed to his request with a curt nod before breaking contact with the Trickster to start taking of his own thick armour, something which he did far quicker than usual. Loki had propped himself up on his elbows to watch with interest especially as the Thunderer slipped off his red tunic giving a marvellous view of his flexing abs. Thor always carried the true essence of a warriors strength in his physique, the perfect ideology of what a great King should be. Even at full health Loki was always slender with a narrow figure that was just not built for close combat, the binary opposite of his brother.  
"Enjoying the view?" Thor asked showing his dazzling smile that was revelling in charm. He stood still, holding a natural pose that still showed his physical greatness: huge biceps, broad shoulders, prominent v-lines. It was a truly voluptuous sight to say at the least, as much as Loki envied Thor, he didn't actually envy his statue, it was a subtle reminder of something that he really wanted to remain ignorant to.  
"It's not bad," Loki smirked, out all the sarcastic comments he could have made, Thor should be thankful to get a half compliment.  
"How about I give you a closer look?" With a suggestive grin the older prince once again clambered on top of Loki, straddling his waist – he was really becoming fond of the idea of Loki being pinned beneath him. The Trickster lost his focus, backing down so he was once again lying back on the grass now finding the icy pricking sensation both cooling from his rapidly climbing temperature and a simple distraction. His brother was far too close to him, this sort of intimacy was completely beyond his knowledge. Sure he had read about it in his books but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing, this was much worse, this sent his heart into a frenzy, had his stomach somersaulting and had his mind drowning in conflicting thoughts. Loki looked up at Thor hovering above him once more, his golden locks cascading over his sun kissed shoulders. It was so hard to hold his gaze at his sibling. Suddenly it was like Thor was a whole different person, because now to catch a glimpse of him made it hard for Loki to breathe. The cold air appeared to now burn with heat as the Liesmith had to fight the urge to run off. As much as this was terrifying him in a way that he wasn't used to, he was still extremely curious. He had never felt such a flourishing warmth in his chest before among other very strange tingles that were embedded far lower down.  
"You're flustered brother...definitely need to remove that armour before you start hallucinating again," Thor joked keeping an encouraging tone, further making light of that memory.  
"I don't need to hallucinate to turn you into a goat," Loki smirked taking refuge in his snide remarks, he noticed however that his voice didn't come out as a strong as usual. Thor however brushed it off, instead he started to slip off Loki's armour.

Soon after, Thor had managed to undress Loki up to his green tunic (which only had one sleeve) and black pants which he knew were off limits until his brother had calmed down. The Thunderer buried his hands underneath Loki's tunic feeling his smooth yet thin stomach before he slowly began to push the item of clothing upwards all awhile distracting Loki with a shower of kisses. During the process the item of fabric was removed and tossed to the side leaving Loki's illuminated pale skin visible. Thor sat back to take full view, it was so hard to look at Loki like this, to see the evidence of those volatile emotions that had been destroying him. Each bone visible was a scar that marked Loki's true exquisiteness, a reminder of the broken soul that lied beneath. Thor smiled sadly.

"I'm not as perfect as you originally imagined, the Loki you once knew no longer exists. I don't tend to live up to most people's expectations unless of course there for my tricks and lies," Loki muttered, there was both a bitterness and grief dwelling in his cracked speech. That was a sour truth, one that he wouldn't usually share so openly but in the position he was in, Thor was like a key that was constantly turning in his lock.

"Loki," Thor breathed, "I want you to listen well with no interruptions alright?" He waited for some sort of acknowledgement from his brother before he continued.

"Fine," the Trickster uttered with a sceptic sigh, he shuffled restlessly; the grass below was becoming uncomfortable to be against. Thor took hold of one of his hands, lacing his fingers between his siblings, Loki's grip however, never tightened.

"Look at me brother," the Thunderer insisted using his other hand to gently turn Loki's gaze towards him via his jaw, "I'm not going to lie to you because I know you can see right through them and I am not disrespectful enough to try. You are and always will be that Loki because you _are_ my little brother no matter what happens, you're only lying to yourself if you think otherwise. The Loki I remember was playful, full of mischief, always insulting me for something or other, was bossy, demanding, smart, witty…and last I checked you haven't changed a bit. The only difference is that you've lost your way and are suffering because of it. And you're right you're not perfect, you're flawed, but we all are somewhere. I mean, look at me, I cannot say either that I'm faultless. I've heard the comments about my arrogance, my foolishness, my impulsive and reckless love for fighting and I know they're true but that is what makes you amazing, I love both your flaws and your perfections. I can't pretend and tell you that I love the way you look right now because I don't – not because I'm disgusted but because it hurts to see you look so fragile, fragile enough that I believe I could break you if I do something wrong. I always hated seeing you ill or injured, this is no different – you're not eating is killing you and I don't want you to die. This is your way of showing your anguish so I know when I see you like this that you're still hurting and I don't want to see that because I know you can be fixed and you can be brilliant again. But you most know Loki that I love you regardless, you mean everything to me. The one person in all the realms that I treasure so much that the thought of losing you would kill me," Thor expressed. Although Loki's expression was impassive, the watery clouds in his eyes made it clear that the older prince's words had made a very profound effect on the Trickster.

"You are a sentimental fool, brother," he Liesmith mentioned with genuine curl at his lips that despite being snarky were also that of contentment.

"Yes and I am proud of it," the blonde grinned before leaning forwards and beginning to consecutively kiss every one of Loki's visible ribs. Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Thor trail down his torso with such precision. Once he had finished the God of Thunder then left a loving kiss on his brother's lips, "I want to see these disappear one day," he whispered.

The Trickster closed his eyes and took a breath, "I want to forget...just for now, I just want to forget everything. Can you help me?" He was almost pleading with his request despite his voice managing to stay firm. They were in the middle of a forest, away from duty, away from people, away from _pain_. Loki for this moment didn't want to be the youngest Prince of Asgard, the adopted and disliked son of Odin, the secret Frost Giant. He just wanted to be Loki, the Trickster, the Silver Tongue, Thor's lover and for once in a long time to fully revel in the attention he was finally getting from his beloved big brother. He finally felt comfortable enough to turn his plaguing mind off.  
"Well I believe that you challenged me before," Thor smirked, glad to be his brother's distraction. Loki then cracked his own mischievous grin, the one that was all so familiar.  
"It is not a challenge until there is a reward or penalty," the Trickster commented already liking where this was going, there was nothing better than competition even if it was something very new. It gave him something to focus on as it dragged him right back into the past where things were so much simpler.  
"Then state your offer, what do you want if you win?" Thor inquired.  
"If I stay quiet – which I _will_, then I want you to be my personal servant for a week, you will carry my books to my lessons, you will fetch whatever I desire, do whatever I ask," the younger prince answered.  
"I pretty much do that already," the blonde added, he really did have a habit of running after his brother's needs. He couldn't refuse any request from his brother when he looked at him with his gorgeous green eyes.  
"Ah. But this time you will do it without any complaint and you shall address me as 'Your Highness'," Loki clarified with a conceited smile, he had to admit that the idea of a throne was quite an interest of his despite him being second in line – not to mention that he was almost certain that Odin would never allow him the Throne of Asgard because of his true heritage even if Thor turned it down. Nonetheless it would be very pleasing to hear Thor call him that.  
"Catering to your ego I see, I will accept your terms however if I win then I want to be allowed access to sleep in your bed with your company without your complaint for one night of my choice," the blonde announced, he used to love it when they were young children and Loki would curl up next to him at night, he really missed that, but now he had another reason as to allow that to happen.  
"Alright," Loki agreed, he would have thought Thor would have gone for something a lot more interesting than that but he wasn't going to complain.  
"Ok then here are the rules, no moaning, whining, whimpering, groaning or screaming. You make one of those noises just once then I win, though I wouldn't advise screaming in general because we don't want to attract any unwanted attention," Thor explained winking at Loki, he really had no idea what he was in for. He doubted even the Trickster could control that mouth of his when it came to sexual pleasure and Thor definitely had experience catering to both the male and female gender.  
"Like I would make any of those noises, I still stand by it will not happen," Loki scoffed finding the idea of it a joke. He would not give Thor the pleasure of hearing something like that.  
"Then we shall see, after all you are a compulsive liar," the God of Thunder casually noted, it was a rather witty remark for him. The Liesmith was highly amused by that, showing his devilish white teeth in a grin.

Thor repositioned himself, still straddling Loki he placed one arm on the ground for balance so he could lean close.

"You're going to lose," he whispered before pressing his lips against Loki's jaw. He followed the contours of his brother's neck and collar with indulgent kisses while he let the tips of his fingers from his free hand stroke down the Tricksters sides making the younger prince squirm. Loki's breathing deepened as the Thunderer's glowing blonde hair tickled his chest and those succulent warm lips left multiple burning marks over his very sensitive skin. The sensations were blossoming all across his body and Loki once again knotted his fingers between the blades of grass. The blonde reached his brothers sternum to which he then trailed his tongue down the middle of the Liesmiths chest leaving a biting tingle from the air as the light wind brushed across. Loki felt himself dig his shoulders into the ground starting to feel his thoughts drifting away, he no longer seemed to care that they were still technically in constant danger, he no longer seemed to care that he was half naked, he no longer seemed to care that Thor – his older brother was pressing heated kisses to his abdomen. All that existed, was the moment and the sensations. Thor brushed his hand back up Loki's chest, ignoring the indents of bones but instead focusing on the delicate smoothness of his pale skin, as velvety as melting ice. The God of Thunder grazed his fingers over one the Tricksters nipples, Loki let out in involuntary gasp and shudder at the thrilling feeling it left behind. He immediately forced his mouth closed afterwards to scold himself and to make sure that nothing else came out. His body was betraying him already much to his own disbelief. Thor chuckled against his brother's chest sending more exciting vibrations through his nerves. He knew exactly what his next move was. The Thunderer rubbed his thumb over the same sensitive spot once more feeling Loki jerk beneath him which in turn rubbed their clothed arousals together. The Trickster pulled his legs up to dig the heel of his boots into the ground. Thor then kissed his way back up his brother's chest before he flicked his tongue across Loki's other nipple and then clamping his lips around it and sucking. The younger prince clenched his teeth, he would not be beaten this easily.

The electrifying current was growing as Thor decided to take kick it up a notch. He slid his hand back down his sibling's torso, slowly, until he reached his crotch to which he then began to massage with his palm. The Thunderer was almost surprised when he felt how hard Loki had gotten, it was strange thought to think someone like him could actually get hard, he had barely ever took interest in anything sexual. The Liesmith writhed under Thor's erotic touch, it was like he was both trying to get more of this stimulating sensation but was also trying to get away from it at the same time. It only took a few more seconds for Thor to then decide to undo the Liesmiths trousers and instead slip his hands underneath. Thor squeezed the God of Mischief's erection firmly earning a slight buck of the hips but only a silent gasp, Loki then bit his lip, hard. Nevertheless the blonde was starting to see the struggle on Loki's features as he contained himself.  
"It's harder than it appears is it not?" Thor questioned continuing to stroke his brother's cock under his pants and boxers which was uncomfortable for them both.  
"It's f-f-fine," Loki stuttered as his abdomen clenched sending a frenzy of chills up his spine. He couldn't remember the last time he stuttered but then again he couldn't remember the last time he had nearly forgotten how to speak in general – it was very hard to concentrate when Thor was fondling with such a private place, igniting a feeling that Loki had never truly experienced before.

The God of Thunder then removed his hand deciding that he had had enough of the pants getting in the way. It was a much needed temporary relief for Loki as he did little to protest Thor taking off his boots, trousers and boxers. It gave him time to regain some composure which he begun to lose. Straight afterwards Thor was back straddling him, except lower this time so he was in view of Loki's impressive erection. The Trickster now had one of his arms draped over his eyes as he began to control his breathing. He was a little afraid of watching what was to happen next or to see Thor view him without the presence of water to distort the image.  
"Loki I must warn you before I go any further. I want to make you forget, like you wanted but you must know that this will be painful before it will start to feel good, especially as we have no oils to make it any easier. So I must ask you for your permission as I worry I will hurt you," the older prince said softly, he didn't want to do anything without Loki's consent this time, there were other ways to pleasure Loki but there was something about penetrative sex that seemed so much better for the both of them in the end. It was truly the ultimate bond, to become one, to ride together on the height of pure bliss.  
"You brought me into a beast infested forest…with no supplies…to which we just got attacked by a bunch of wolves and you're worried about hurting me? Priorities Thor," Loki smirked finding the irony hilarious. His words were coming out slower than usual, breezing on heavy exhalations. Besides it wasn't like he was going to back down right now, it might be one of the only times he actually had the courage to be so intimate with someone.  
"It's different because I'll be the one hurting you directly..." the blonde added, he needed to make certain.  
"Brother, you're concern is killing me, I am perfectly capable of handling you. Besides…it wasn't like you would ask my permission when we were children before we would fight. As I recall I always remember your fist first prior I ever received any worry," Loki commented arrogantly, removing his arm from his eyes and instead brushing back the stray strands of raven hairs from his forehead.  
"That is true I suppose...then just relax," Thor instructed manoeuvring his brothers legs to part them further so he had better access. He brought his fingers to his mouth and coated them in his saliva – it was the best he could do right now.

The Thunderer inserted his first finger feeling the extremely tight muscles clench up, the Trickster let out a small hiss at the rough friction of Thor's finger against sensitive tissue.  
"Hey hey...just relax," Thor repeated, Loki bit back a snide remark about how hard that was to do in this position and instead just nodded. He took a deep breath noticing his brother starting to caress his thigh with his other hand – it was soothing to say the least. There was a difference between having something hurt you on the outside to this kind of pain which was so much more personal and internal, he was allowing something that had barely crossed his mind before to pierce him so intimately. Loki wasn't one for the idea of sex, he had much better things to preoccupy his thoughts with things like magic or reading, intercourse was never really a big thing for him. But here he was now, beneath Thor, preparing for such a thing. After a while Thor added his second finger beginning a scissoring motion to stretch Loki. The Trickster wrinkled his face in discomfort, he forced himself to lie still knowing that his body wanted so desperately to get rid of Thor's intruding fingers that were buried deep in his personal crevice.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked, the corners of his eyebrows turning up with apprehension as he watched his sibling's reaction. Loki almost rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his brother but instead he beckoned him closer with a finger as if to whisper something to him. Thor frowned in confusion before leaning as far forwards as he could without breaking contact with his fingers. The Trickster then punched him in the jaw jarring Thor's head to the side – it wasn't a heavy punch that was to do damage but one to basically knock some sense into the moron.

"Don't ask _stupid _questions," Loki uttered before breaking out into the best smug grin he could. It felt surprisingly good to punch the foolish oaf. The Thunderer flexed his jaw as he brought his hand towards it to give it a rub, "yeah…you're fine."

Thor then added a third finger noticing Loki trying to hide the wince that encompassed he features. It was hard to keep a stoic expression when it felt like his insides were being chafed with rough tree bark. He now started to ponder why he hadn't protested at all yet, despite how unpleasant it felt Loki remained quiet and passive, letting Thor get on with what he was doing.

Having done the best he could at stretching Loki, Thor removed his fingers, undid the button of his trousers and slipped them down slightly along with his boxers to reveal his considerable length that had managed to be very well concealed within his pants. He had never been this hard before, already dripping with precum, because this wasn't just lustful, meaningless sex, Thor loved Loki; he was the image that was permanently burnt in his head whenever he hit a climax. The God of Thunder then positioned himself outside his sibling's entrance and gradually inserted himself. The Liesmith clenched his teeth at the tearing pain he felt in his backside, it was both sharp and scorching and left him in a temporary daze. The blonde waited a few moments to let Loki get used to the intrusion. He then leant forwards and gently grasped of one of Loki's wrists and guided it to his shoulder, the Trickster looked at him sceptically.  
"Something for you to hold on to...you should wrap your other arm around my other shoulder too," Thor insisted. Loki then frowned, it was an expression he couldn't hold for long as every small movement Thor made scratched at his internal walls which had him wincing again.  
"I know you're...oblivious most of the time...but you're injured," Loki stammered having to take calming breaths between his words, strange how he seemed to care once more about his older brothers wellbeing.  
"Don't worry about it, it's just a flesh wound besides you bound it up rather well," Thor stated, he could no longer feel any pain from the bite which was a good sign that it was already starting to heal. Asgardians were fast healers in general and well at least he didn't have to worry about attaining any infections from the wound thanks to Loki's intellect.  
"If you…say so then," the Trickster half sighed as he curled his other around Thor's neck putting at least some pressure on the blondes shoulder not that it seemed to bother the older prince whatsoever. Still keeping one arm on the ground for balance Thor began to caress Loki's cheek with the other, he then craned his neck to lock them both in a longing kiss. The Thunderer then began to move. Loki tightened his hold around Thor, tugging him closer to deepen this kiss he was using a distraction. The first few thrusts were agonizing. The younger prince closed his eyes as Thor began to pick up the pace, the constantly flurry of movement slowly became more bearable as his body readjusted itself and his magic kick started in numbing out some of the pain. Thor was the only person he would forever let this close to him, he was the one person bar his mother that he ever felt contented being around. Loki's palms were spread across Thor's shoulder blades, his nails digging into his skin in a spontaneous need to grip onto something. The kiss became more ferocious as time went by as Thor was overrun by lust, bucking his hips harder and forcing himself deeper into the one he loved most. All awhile he looked for that one sweet spot that would have Loki drowning in wonder.

Then Thor hit it. Hard. Suddenly. Loki was engulfed in outburst of pure ecstasy that jolted every nerve ending into a frenzy of pleasure. It left his mind delirious, void of any thought, blank to any image but that blinding whiteness that filled his vision. His spine arched as he threw his head back breaking the kiss to let out an uncontainable moan. Thor grinned in victory, taking the chance to give a now very exposed throat a string of kisses, enjoying himself the lingering vibrations of that delightful noise against his lips.  
"I win," the God of Thunder announced.  
"D-damn..." Loki muttered, having just about enough of a mind left to realize that he had just been beaten. The annoyance however was short lived when Thor thrust into him once again creating the exact same effect over his body as before. The Liesmith couldn't stop the moans escaping his mouth while Thor continued to trail his lips down his neck with an occasional nip after he grazed his teeth across such wonderfully tasting flesh. Loki was forgetting. Nothing mattered right now and it was such a blissful feeling, to finally have that imperious mind of his finally shut down. The blonde continued to hit that glorious spot that had Loki shuddering in euphoria while letting out a few of his own grunts as the pleasure began to overwhelm him too. The friction he felt from the way his brother's muscles clamped down on his cock between every thrust was incredible. Thor felt his climax starting to build rapidly, watching his brother lose himself so wildly was unbelievably exhilarating. The older prince reached his hand down, seizing hold of Loki's pulsing erection and in turn began to stroke him rhythmically. He circled his finger around the tip, before pressing down on the slit, loving his brother's reaction as he arched even further, his moans almost turning into whines. Loki lost his grip on Thor and fell back onto the grass having completely succumbed to the intoxication. His hands were limp against the ground besides his head, his eyes were unfocused and half lidded. He was panting between continuous sounds of pleasure at his climbing peak that was being forced upon him. Thor smiled at the image, never before he had he seen Loki's core, the Sorcerer completely without his shields, reacting so boldly to his every touch. Thor probably had more power over Loki right now than anyone had ever before, it was both an invigorating and frightening thought. He picked up his stroking speed while continuing his deep thrusts.

Loki was at his release within minutes, with a loud cry he and a full body jolt he hit his orgasm, sending his seed into the palm of Thor's hand. With a few more thrusts, Thor also hit the height of elation with a fierce groan, still inside the Trickster. Riding on the lingering effects, Loki started to calm down, even he had to admit he had never felt that amazing before. He couldn't count even one negative emotion inside himself right now, everything he had just felt was positive, like he was floating in paradise. The Thunderer pulled himself out, hoping that he wouldn't leave too much of an after effect on his brother from being too rough or having so little to prepare with. Pressing his heated body against Loki's who was nearly as hot as him (which for a Frost Giant was quite an achievement), Thor then pressed his lips against the younger prince's collarbone having noticed before how sensitive this place was to the Trickster. He then scraped his teeth across the tender flesh before biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark – it would only be temporary but would at least last about a day.  
"Ouch...what are you biting me for?" Loki grumbled, his voice far more lethargic than before but was quickly coming back into his usual sharpness. Thor was surprised how contented he sounded.  
"To mark you as mine, no one else's allowed to touch you. You now belong to me," the God of Thunder claimed admiring the appearing bruise that was now present on his skin. As much as he didn't like hurting Loki, he couldn't stop his possessive and spoilt nature from taking control. He wanted the Trickster all to himself now that he had him and he wanted to see proof of that.  
"So I am now the possession of a Prince of Asgard? I would be flattered but last I checked my rank is the same as yours so you cannot own me like you own a servant," Loki argued, his wit becoming more alert. Despite that he was calm, serene even, the self-destructive part of his mind was still in current exile as instead he was just Loki, Loki without all his suffocating problems.  
"Of course I can! Because my rank is actually above you," he retorted conceitedly, curling his lips into a self-absorbed grin.  
"How did you possibly come to that conclusion?" The Trickster raised an interested eyebrow though was starting to feel the exhaustion rising in his muscles.  
"Because I'm the older brother, which means I'm above you as I have more years of experience," Thor remarked, still looking down at Loki from his hovering position seeing the beautiful remnants of desire from his flushed cheeks and cloudy eyes.  
"No it does not!" The Liesmith protested, the older brother card was so frequently used in arguments that it really irritated him as apparently having a few extra years meant that Thor was always right. Needless to say that most of those times Thor was evidently wrong.  
"You're still mine Loki," the blonde insisted kissing his brother on the forehead ignoring his frown, "we better put our armour back on...just in case."

Loki didn't even get up until Thor had finished re-dressing himself. Instead he lay across the grass, relishing in the sensation of the chilly air as he cooled down. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular which was a change, he even managed to produce a small barely noticeable, but genuine smile on his face as he looked up at the stars. The tips of his fingers brushed up against the love bite at his collar, it actually didn't annoy him it being there. He did enjoy the attention he was getting, after all he was such an attention seeker in general. After Thor was fully swathed in armour Loki put his back on deciding it wasn't a warm as Thor's body heat which he much preferred. They then both sat down in the hollow that was guarded by a mass of greenery.  
"I owe you first rest," Thor remembered, they needed someone awake to keep an eye on their surroundings. He was barely tired, the excitement of sex was still pumping through his veins – he was one that could go at it repeatedly, "shall I make another fire?"  
Loki shook his head, "a fire will attract attention; we have a fairly inconspicuous hiding spot. It is only a little cold, I'm sure we can fare well with just our armour." As much as a fire would be indeed welcoming, they would be much safer without one and truthfully Loki would prefer to be on the cold side than be attacked again. Thor had been injured once, he didn't want that to happen again. The Trickster lay himself back down on the grass and turned onto his side using his arm as a makeshift pillow. He lay still for a few moments with a view of rustling leaves as the wind whistled past. A tranquil image which was settling, plus Thor was sitting beside him which was also settling. Loki curled his other arm around himself and pulled closer his legs to preserve more body heat hearing Thor shuffle behind him noisily. He was about to turn over to complain about the noise when the familiar red cape was draped over him quickly adding another layer of warmth.  
"I know you don't like the cold," Thor uttered, he did wonder sometimes while despite being a Frost Giant, Loki actually didn't like the cold when his true nature was to live in it. Loki instinctively drew the cape closer, wrapping himself up.  
"Thank you..." Loki whispered, he didn't feel like insulting Thor for once or giving him some sort of snide comment. It just wasn't worth it, not after what they had just done together. The God of Thunder lounged against a tree trunk with a smile on his face. This really had been such a great decision after all, their feelings were out in the open and been reciprocated for the both of them. Things could only get more positive from here. Loki soon fell asleep after that.

**A/N: Gyaaaaah! I really don't think I've done this well. Were they still in character? Was this even good smut? I don't know anymore D: This is the first time I've written a ThorKi sex scene ;_; I need more practice…**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yet again, another update for all you wonderful readers! I would like to thank: marions, gothJJ, G33kinthePink, Tamaramorgan91, 'person' xD, The Mistress of Yaoi, Kumori Shikyo and SazzyJacks personally for reviewing the last chapter, I always get really paranoid that I haven't written good smut, so thanks to you guys for being encouraging. So this chapter is dedicated to all you!**

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 21**

The sun was shining in the sky when Loki woke up the next morning. He had shifted very little throughout his sleep the only difference being was that he had buried himself further inside Thor's cape. It took a long moment for his eyes to adjust the intense rays of light noticing that all the silvers and greys were now replaced by vivid greens. How long had he been sleeping? With a tired groan, the younger prince sat himself up rubbing his eyes as his vision momentarily swayed. Lying on the ground had made him rather stiff, especially as he was used to having a soft mattress. He was most certainly not used to sleeping rough like this. He stretched out his spine and rolled his shoulders in their sockets to try and rid himself of the ache.

"Good morning…well at least I think it's morning. I lost track of time but the sun has been up for a while now," Thor greeted, he was still sat with his back against a thick barked tree. One of his knees was pointed to which he had his arm draped over. Loki's eyes quickly travelled towards the blonde, they thinned as his eyebrows knitted together.

"You haven't slept have you?" The Trickster complained.

"Wasn't tired so I just let you sleep, it's no matter I can sleep tonight," Thor replied with a pleasant smile. It was mainly the truth, sure he didn't feel as alert as usual but it wasn't like he was going to drop off at any moment. Once he started walking again he knew he would be fine, it was much better for the Trickster to sleep so he could recharge some of his magic which he very much needed. Loki shrugged off Thor's answer, if the blonde wanted to act reckless then it was his own problem as long as it didn't in turn affect him. He brought a hand to his hair to brush all the tousled curls out of his face, almost scowling when he felt bits of grass embedded in his tresses and his fingers to get tangled up. He hated having messy hair, it didn't sit well with his immaculate flair, after all he was royalty and a brilliant sorcerer; he had to look the part. He clicked his fingers, as a green light began to untangle his locks – it wasn't the most pleasant way of combing it out, he much preferred using an actual comb as it didn't tug on his scalp as much but the magic would have to do, plus it was quick. Thor began to chuckle, "we are in the middle of a forest and you are worried about your hair?"

"Well we can't all be Thor and pull off the dishevelled look," Loki remarked indifferently handing Thor back his cape.

"Is that a compliment or an insult? I can never tell with you," Thor inquired, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He was completely smitten by the man in front of him, he took back his cape making sure to brush his hand against Loki's in the process (despite the Trickster not noticing) before attaching it back to his armour.

"I'll leave you to ponder that one on your own," Loki smirked, highly amused. Just because he and Thor had sex last night, it didn't change anything between them – they were _still _brothers as they had been for two decades, one night of passion wasn't going to change that and for that reason he still found it entertaining to aggravate him.

"Well anyway we better get going, wasting our time here won't get us any closer to winning," the God of Thunder declared, with a grunt he stood up noticing his joints were also rather stiff from having being sat for so long. He stepped over to Loki and held out his hand to help him up. The Liesmith, with a stoic expression, slapped his hand out of the way before getting ready to stand up himself, "I am completely capable of getting to my – " his words were cut short as a sharp twinge struck his lower back. He lost his balance, stumbling forwards as the shock of the sudden pain left the muscles in his legs weak. Thor instinctively wrapped his arm around Loki's waist to keep him standing. It took a moment for Loki to pinpoint where the source of the attack had happened, he then grimaced.

"Thanks for being so rough, not that I expect anything less from a beast like you," he grumbled very sarcastically using his magic to once again numb the effects, it seemed that he was using his magic for everything nowadays. He then straightened himself out, prizing Thor's hands off of his waist.

"Well I do remember asking you if you were alright to which you replied by punching me in the face," the blonde criticized letting his brother out of his grasp to find his green eyes turned to face him only inches away.

"So this was payback?" Loki felt the tug of a mischievous smirk at his lips but kept his expression somewhat wounded to really play around with Thor. The blonde blinked for a moment as he shook his head being momentarily blown for words, "no of course not! I would never intentionally hurt you like that!" He uttered frantically. Loki couldn't keep his façade going any longer as he leant dangerously close to Thor's lips letting that playful grin spread across his features like wildfire, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I'm only kidding," he whispered letting the essence of his voice beat against Thor's lips. The blonde was entranced as he leant forwards his gaze completely locked onto the others mouth. However before he got close enough to reach them he was stopped by a thin, pale finger that was used as barrier between both their faces. Loki then turned away with a truly devilish expression, "maybe later, your facial hair is a little prickly."

Thor huffed childishly, emphasizing the sound with a dramatic rise and dip of his shoulders, "you're such a tease Loki." The Trickster looked proud of himself, enjoying the new found power he had over Thor, it was a bonus to what he had already received. Regardless he knew that had to be careful with public displays – which were of course completely off limits. Neither of them could afford to have anyone see them express such feelings of romantic love for one another. It was almost like one of Loki's pranks, it was something fun but morally wrong (at least in the eyes of everyone else) and he had to avoid getting caught because of it.

"And you to point out, you did _bite _me and that _hurt,_"Loki mentioned, sniggering. Thor just shook his head incredulously, not falling for his brothers words once again. He was glad though that their relationship hadn't changed too much, he didn't want it to be awkward around them both, but apparently it was harder to break a brotherly bond than it first appeared.

The Thunderer held out his hand as he beckoned Mjolnir from the clearing where they left. Within a few seconds the hammer came crashing through the bushes, knocking out a pile of leaves and cracking small twigs in the process. Thor grabbed it.

"You know that is lazy," Loki pronounced gesturing to Mjolnir with his eyes. He placed his hands behind his back and entwined his left fingers around his right wrist to further heighten his posture.

"Says the sorcerer who uses magic to carry his books around," Thor argued, crossing his arms across his chest feeling the buzz of sibling banter.

"They're heavy," Loki replied, by the time he had finished the last syllable he realized his words. His eyes widened slightly as he came to the full realization of how heavy Mjolnir actually was. Thor had burst into a fit of laughter at the Liesmith's mistake, it was often that Loki lost an argument via his own slip up.

"Just ignore that," the younger prince scowled, "I'm going back to the stream," he then started to walk off, purposely using his magic to remove the hovering branches that were in his way, violently, to create a perfectly suitable opening for his own build. He had severely damaged his own pride. Thor, after calming down, followed him.

They spent little time at the stream, quenching their thirst and washing their faces, Loki had discarded his illusions back at the clearing having no more use for them draining his already lowered magic resources. Afterwards, they started their trek deeper into Beinvidr forest. The walk went on for hours as Loki had started to complain about how long it had been since he had read a book while Thor's stomach growled mercilessly at him in desperation to be fed a very late breakfast. He could only imagine the torment that Volstagg was going through – he couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance that he would run into his friends (who were right now his rivals). The Trickster was getting very bored of the same image of trees he kept seeing no matter where they turned, there was very little to do out here to entertain himself except bicker with Thor which quickly became more tiring than anything else because the big oaf was just so dim-witted.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of another, familiar voice that Loki soon became very aware and very interested. He recognised the pathetic male anywhere. Thor hadn't been paying attention enough to hear it.  
"Thor, may we stop a moment?" Loki asked, making it sound like a sudden intention. The blonde, who was a few paces in front of him, turned around with a questioning gaze, "what for?"  
"I need some, might I say, some private time," he answered waiting for Thor to catch his drift. It took longer than expected for Thor to finally nod and tell him to not be long and to then seat himself on the remnants of a trunk of a fallen tree. Loki just smiled, naturally it had been a complete lie as he just really needed to find some fun before he really lost his sanity.

The Trickster crept through a row of densely populated trees, swiping away annoying branches with his hand until he was out of plain sight from his brother. The voices were close enough, he could hear them clearly but couldn't quite work out what they were talking about – not that it mattered. Once he reached as far as he could go he peeked through an array of twigs to see Igron and whomever was his companion settled at their own small camp. The blonde moron was pacing around a lump of stone looking very void of patience. The other was standing with his back against a large tree loosely swinging a sword around in his hand. The Trickster smirked as so many ideas flowed through his head, this could be so much fun. Besides he hadn't really gotten his full revenge on Igron yet for attempting and _failing _to beat him up.

Loki's green jade eyes sparkled with mischief as he waved his fingers, a motion to guide his magic into doing his bidding. As Igron walked, a small vine sprouted out from the ground. The Aesir didn't notice as the vicious thing coiled around his ankle and constricted, tripping the man over with a girlish shriek. Igron's face planted itself in the ground with a very comical thump as he fell with very little time to react. His companions face lit up with laughter as he watched his friend pry his face from the dirt with an embarrassed scowl. Igron growled at his comrade who didn't cease in merriment as he tried to yank his foot away from the tangled vine. Loki didn't stop there, he couldn't leave out the companion now could he? That would unfair considering they were working as a team. Emerald orbs caught onto the hilt of the sword and with another flick of his fingers the hilt began to roast a violent orange, heating up like the fires of Muspelheim. With a broken yelp the other male let go of the sword flapping his burnt hand in the air to cool it down. He didn't take notice of the weapon as the weight of the blade turned it around as it fell. It struck the male in the foot, imbedding itself until it stood vertical. The comrade almost screamed, he reached down to remove the blade only to be slapped in the face by a tree branch. Then for every time he tried to pull it out, the tree branch would smack him again and again boldly in the nose leaving traces of moist wood strips across his skin. Loki was now snickering to himself, he needed a big finale. Igron was still struggling with the vine, tugging at it mercilessly trying to free himself having already disregarded his companion quite selfishly. Loki motioned his hand and a giant mound began to form underneath the grass until it make a bubble in the ground. Igron looked at the new bump with a slacking jaw and wide eyes. Within a moment a crack appeared and a horde of illusion based scorpions scarpered out, crawling across Igron's legs who was now hysterically screaming and convulsing against the ground. The God of Mischief sniggered.

Loki was shook out is his amusement when something grabbed his shoulder. Instinctively he balled his hand into a fist and span around, aiming a punch at whatever was behind him. His hand however, was caught between strong, familiar fingers. Loki's aggression subsided as he saw Thor with a worried look on his face.  
"What's going on? I heard screaming," he interrogated, his eyes darting around to see if there was any kind of threat. His eyebrows furrowed when he found the source of the noise between a window of leaves, he looked through seeing the blonde male he had threatened a few weeks back thrashing on the floor being crawled upon by scorpions.  
"Lokiiii," Thor sighed, recognising that green shimmer anywhere.  
"It was just a bit of fun," the Trickster stated plainly with a casual shrug, besides there was no rule against playing tricks on the other contestants.  
"I should scold you for this," the blonde mentioned, it would be the correct thing to do as the older sibling considering this was a very childish act and he really shouldn't be encouraging his brothers pranks.  
"But you won't," Loki pointed out smugly, staring into those crystal blue irises.  
"Oh and why is that?" Thor raised his eyebrows. Loki's smile widened exponentially, he knew his brother inside out because his ability to read other people was generally brilliant. Except for the occasional mess up which was usually from something he was purposely ignoring.  
"Because you found it funny," Loki remarked matter-o-factly. Thor pressed his lips together, remaining silent. He couldn't admit to that, it would be wrong but if course he couldn't lie either, not without making a joke of himself. His sense of humour wasn't that much better than Loki's the only difference was that he didn't cause the mischief he only laughed at it. Although it was only really that amusing when it was Loki who was causing it.  
"Can I have my hand back now?" The Liesmith asked as the blonde's fingers were still enveloping his own. Thor released his grip. He didn't say another word as he turned around to walk off, knowing that Loki would have to follow. There wasn't much else to say really and he wasn't going to entertain Loki any further with his trickery, what was done had been done.

The younger God was highly pleased with himself as he continued his tedious hike, he had to admit he did indeed have a substantial sadistic side that liked to watch people suffer. It wasn't like he really cared anyway, they didn't exactly care about him so why should he bother? Loki cared about Thor but he still enjoyed insulting him at every corner, he so cared about his mother but always acted impassive towards her...he really was unusual when it came to showing affection. Maybe it was because he was a Frost Giant? The Trickster shook away the thought just as he observed Thor stopping in his tracks.  
"Apples," the blonde stated seemingly at random until Loki followed the blondes gaze to an apple tree right to the side of the path they were taking. It was a small tree, just a little taller than Thor in height, but was glistening with the shine of ruby red apples and to the starving blonde that was the second most beautiful sight he had seen in hours. The Thunderer darted over to it, he then reached up picking one of the ripest fruits with his fingers. He smiled as he gave it a small toss in his hand, but before it landed back down it was snatched away. Thor grumbled in annoyance, he wasn't in the mood to play around with Loki when he was this hungry.  
"Loki for the sake of Asgard..." he warned as he gave his brother a very irritated look and held out his hand ready for the item to be replaced back in his palm. The Trickster eyed Thor for a moment with his typical grin to buy time for himself as he put his mind back to last night and thought about Thor's confession to him. At how if he could no longer trust him as a brother to now trust him as a lover. He then thought about what Thor had said to him about himself, about his problem and how he kissed every one of his ribs because he didn't want to see Loki like this. Thor took a livid step towards his sibling, "I mean it Loki." Really he could have quite easily have gotten another one from the tree but who was to say that the Trickster wouldn't steal that one as well? After all he was clearly just messing around.

The Tricksters grip around the apple tightened as he brought it to his mouth and took a bite.

After the crunch, the apples juices began to fill Loki's mouth, his first instinct then was to spit it out but seeing the shock on Thor's face made him chew and eventually swallow. It didn't taste that bad. But it felt a little strange.  
"This is not one of your tricks is it?" The Thunderer asked immediately, disregarding his own hunger as he shot towards Loki checking for any signs of magic.  
"You have such little faith in me brother," Loki grinned, forcing himself to take another bite making it a mechanical move to which his thoughts had no part to play in. This time he was taking over, he wasn't going to let that part of him win because now he had something to fight back with. The God of Thunder lit up but was still completely astounded by this immediate change. Loki was eating. Loki was _eating_. He watched in awe for a moment as the Trickster took his third bite leaving the apple with a generous chunk missing.  
"What made you change your mind?" Thor questioned, something must have switched in his brothers head to make him do this. This well and truly was the first time he had seen him eat in the few months they had been at the Academy. It was utterly mesmerising and Thor was undoubtedly proud.  
"None of your business," Loki smirked, he had to keep some secrets, besides the answer was obvious really. Thor would probably figure it out eventually even if the answer came from his ego it was still correct. Loki took another bite convincing himself that he liked the taste simply to keep going. Bite after bite, he was determined to get through this – he never wanted to be this miserable, to resort to such drastic measures but he was stuck in an abyss that he just couldn't get out of, one that got deeper and darker over time. But now he had the God of Thunder to guide him out, it may not be the easiest path to follow but at least it was a path.

Much to his own surprise he eventually held only the core in his hand. He was proud of himself, prouder than he had been in a long time over an achievement. Loki had taken his first step, the hardest step, as at least now he could see his former image – the sixteen-year-old that was much stronger than himself. He wanted to get back to that. It was a goal that now didn't seem quite as impossible and it was one he now wanted. Thor wrapped his arms around the lithe figure in front of him, hugging him tightly.  
"I am so glad...seeing you eat has made me so happy Loki. I don't care if you don't want to hear it but I want to say it: I'm proud of you, brother, really proud," the blonde admitted waiting for some retort back from Loki about how sentimental he was being. He received none.

Loki didn't remove his self-sustaining magic from himself, he knew it wouldn't be a wise idea. If anything he definitely needed to keep it as now his stomach had something to digest which was probably going to be unpleasant. A one off apple wasn't going to change anything, but he told himself he would this time. He was going to try and get back into the habit of eating as somewhere deep down he did indeed miss it. Maybe Frigga would bake some of her cookies again and this time he would have one...that was indeed a surprisingly nice thought. He was sure she would do it if he asked her nicely. He could get Frigga to do anything for him without the aid of manipulation. Thor began to eat the apple in his hand as he picked a few more off the tree asking Loki if he could put them in his magic pockets to which Loki agreed without arguing. It was a sensible idea. He did however scowl after Thor stole a quick kiss to his lips. After that they started walking again.

It was about sunset when they reached something far more interesting than a crowd of forestry. Loki could almost say he was excited about seeing the ruins but of course all it was really was a crumbled building of sorts and really that _wasn't_ very fascinating. What was left of the stone was overrun by moss and ivy as nature was reclaiming what was there's to begin with. The Trickster wasn't sure what used to be here as there wasn't enough evidence to tell him and he hadn't read enough in the book to find out, though he was sure that once he got back he would have to check it out for his own curiosity.  
"Well at least we know we are most certainly not going in circles," Loki announced mocking Thor for his lack of directional skills, it was indeed luck that had them finding something different. Thor however was preoccupied with the new place in front of him to which he was searching with enthusiasm. Loki took the time to sit down on a broken piece of rubble, they had been walking for a while and because of it his legs were beginning to ache. Not that he was going to ever mention that to Thor. The Thunderer had disappeared around the bulk of ruins, Loki hoped he wouldn't wander off too far for his own sake, the first shock was enough to teach him a lesson. It would be dark again soon and they would have to camp for the night. He couldn't believe it had already been nearly two days, it felt like he would be stuck out here for eternity. Mainly because he was bored and time dragged on so slowly when he was bored. Still, it wasn't so bad, he did have company at least and sex wasn't exactly a bad way to pass time. He almost laughed at himself for the latter thought.

"Hey Loki! Come look at this!" Thor called. Realizing that his short rest was over, the Trickster got back onto his feet and followed the annoying voice, "what is it now you blonde buffoon?" The Liesmith questioned with exasperation as he found the older prince and then turned to where he was pointing. It was a hole, well a blacked-out entranceway into what looked like a basement to whatever building this was before. Only the first few steps were visible in the light, after that they moulded into the shadows. Loki held back a shiver at the icy air the entranceway seemed to be spitting out. Or maybe it was just because the place just didn't feel right. It also had a strange odour to it – one that Loki couldn't quite pinpoint but was sure he recognised.  
"We should check it out, maybe they hid the gem in here?" Thor suggested taking a closer look through the darkness, not that he could see anything.  
"I would rather not, we don't need to go looking for danger when we are already in the middle of it, besides I don't think it is down there," Loki commented, it really didn't seem like the type of place to hide such an item.  
"Why do you say that?" The God of Thunder asked, the urge to explore was taking over. He was always an adventurous child and whatever this was seemed far more interesting than another few hours of trees.  
"Because why throw us all into a forest only to put the gemstone in some underground basement? Seems illogical, if they wanted us in a cramped space I'm sure they could easily find a much suitable environment, there are many labyrinths in Asgard that would be efficient," the Liesmith explained, he knew straight away that Thor wasn't listening to him at all.  
"I say we go inside, even if it's just for a little look. You can't be certain it's not in there," the blonde urged, he knew he was in charge here being the champion and Loki had no choice but to follow him because of the shackles. Loki was just a little afraid, his brother never liked going to places he hadn't read about fully first.  
"Fine, but if something tries to kill us down there, know now that it is your fault," the younger prince muttered, he hated his stubborn big brother so much right now.  
"Don't worry little brother, I will protect you," Thor smiled encouragingly, he tightened his grip on his hammer. Loki couldn't even be bothered enough to complain, instead he created two balls of light with his magic that flickered like candles. They floated into the entrance to be used as a guide for them both, Loki hoped that it wouldn't be that dark when they got to the bottom but he didn't believe that hope for a second.

The lights lit up a few more steps, proving that there was indeed a way down before Thor with caution (thankfully) proceeded in following the stairs. Loki tailed close behind, carefully watching his step as he didn't want to find out the dangerous way of how far down these stairs went. The red sunlight behind them began to fade quite rapidly the further into darkness they went. The walls were close enough together that Loki could put his hands palm flat on both sides without even stretching his arms. All he could see was the green lights glowing like a flare above him and Thor's golden blonde hair just below him which held streaks of emerald from the magic source.

Eventually Thor reached the bottom. As the lights moved forwards they showed a much wider corridor, but even then it would only be big enough for them both to stand side by side with very little arm space. The Trickster didn't like this place at all, something was dripping in the distance and the sound of it echoed off the enclosed walls and ceiling. The place smelt damp as if years of rain had seeped in through the surface and rotted away whatever material this place was built out of – the other smell which Loki had noticed before was also much stronger now. It was so scorching down here, Loki could already feel the beads of perspiration on his forehead and the distinct dryness in the back of his throat. He was also right about the place not being any lighter, without his magic, they would be in total darkness. As Thor took another step, he felt the piece of stone his foot touched pull into the ground. Instantaneously, a slab of stone right behind Loki slammed down, blocking off the stairs entirely. Loki froze. Being trapped inside his own mind was bad enough never mind being trapped physically. He couldn't stay down here, he didn't want to be walled off in the darkness, it was all too real, no escape. How could he let his mind wander into a much calmer place when reality had him imprisoned? There was nowhere he could imagine that would change anything. Nowhere.  
"Hey. Hey. Loki? Are you alright?" It tools few moments for Loki to register his brother standing in front of him, one hand on his shoulder, the other against his cheek to which he was stroking delicately with his thumb. The Trickster blinked a few times before forcing up his facade, he had to stay calm. It wasn't too bad right? It could be smaller. The corridors had to lead somewhere, probably to another exit. Everything was fine. Of course they wouldn't die down here.  
"Well done _Thor_, great idea coming down here," the Trickster sneered, starting to feel a least somewhat better. At least he could take this out on Thor.  
"I apologise...maybe I could just smash the slab away with Mjolnir?" The Thunderer pondered.  
"Don't be such a fool, you knock that slab down you will probably take down the whole ceiling with it, which will indeed bury us," Loki glowered, at least he could distract himself with his words. This place was old and deep underground and Mjolnir was not a light weapon. If Thor swung it in the wrong place he would most certainly cause an earthquake.

"Then I suppose they only way we can go is forwards, there tunnels have to lead to somewhere and most likely another exit," Thor exhaled, the bitter air was hard to breath as he mentally scolded himself for not listening to his much wiser brother when he had the chance. Now they were both trapped down here, he had put Loki in far too much danger once again. Nevertheless Thor was sure that any beast that lived down here would be no match for him and his hammer as long as he swung it with care not to damage any walls. That thought gave him a confidence boost, he could once again show off his fearless attitude – this would make a great tale to tell his friends, his mother and maybe even his father afterwards.

After twenty minutes of walking in a straight line, Loki was convinced that the passageway went on forever – it was an exaggerated thought and the logical part of the Tricksters mind knew that, but had a hard time convincing the rest of his brain of it. They had decided it best to move single file so Thor could watch the front and Loki could check behind just in case something snuck up on them (which again was an unreasonable thought considering it was a one way tunnel and they had passed everything but the Trickster wasn't taking any chances). Their footsteps resounded in the pitch black, it was the only sound that was present in the heavy, consuming silence – that and the sound of them breathing, Thor's quiet and calm breaths and Loki who's was far heavier and faster paced than usual.

"Loki you may want to try and breathe a little quieter," Thor suggested, his voice barely above a whisper, he glanced back around at his brother whose face looked very white against the blackness.

"Maybe you should give that advice to your heavy feet first," Loki countered trying his best to smirk. Within another second what was left of the colour in the Tricksters face, faded. Thor stopped in his track, knitting his eyebrows together not noticing the great pair of slit yellow eyes that were hovering right behind him.

**A/N: I like cliffhangers. Thanks all to you for reading! I really hope this to be the first multi chapter fanfic I ever finish. Well anyways, please leave a little comment! I really appreciate it! I just like to know that all you people are still enjoying this and that I should waste my life to continue writing, woo! (what life?) **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hellooooo once again! Thanks to everyone that left a comment on my last chapter, I very much appreciate it! I mean really all I do these days is sit and write this fic hahaha *has no life* **

**Lies, Disorders and Not So Brotherly Love**

**Chapter 22**

"Thor move, _now_," Loki growled, automatically reaching for one his daggers. The blonde didn't have to be told twice as he bolted forwards just as the yellow eyed beast thrust its head forwards for an attack. The green light showed its shimmering black scales and large white fangs that spat out a forked tongue. Loki reacted instantly by hurling his dagger right into one of the serpents yellow irises just before it's fangs could make contact with Thor. The giant snake recoiled with a sharp hiss before thrashing its head from side to side until the weapon was dislodged from its socket and was launched against a wall with a clatter. Its remaining eye then locked onto to Loki, burning with revenge it slithered forwards with a hasty speed using its heavy body to bash Thor into the wall in the process. The blonde let out a pained grunt as the breath was completely knocked out of him and his hammer fell from his grasp. In a temporary daze he slid to the floor.

Loki, who's eyes switched back from Thor to the serpent staggered backwards, there was no way he could outrun the huge reptile. His back hit the barrier of the tunnel as he his mind raced for his next move. He held out his hand, shooting the balls of light into the snake's remaining eye to temporarily blind it. The Liesmith's heart was beating hard and fast in his chest, rattling his ribcage, tearing at his eardrums. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. The younger prince's breath hitched in his throat as all he could see was an insidious shadow that consumed all light. Loki pressed the palms of his hands against the cold, stone wall feeling all of its markings but paying no attention to them just to prove to himself that the world around him still existed – it was hard to tell when all you could see was nothingness. He could hear the resounding hiss of the serpent right in front of him and the flick of its tongue as it tasted the air. The sound got closer, being blind made his ears twice as sensitive. He could hear the way the serpent's scaly skin would slither against the stone leaving a heavy, almost revolting noise that casted chills down his spine. Loki had no choice, he had to cast another spell – this was the serpent's territory it could hunt in the darkness why he had even hesitated this long was a logical mystery. With a motion of his hand another green orb flickered into existence right in front of him, only for him to see the worst image possible. The Liesmith only had chance to raise his arm to protect his face as the vicious snake impaled his forearm with its razor sharp fangs. His armour did very little in preventing the red-hot pain that filled his nerves with an agonizing pressure. Loki bit back a cry.

A very angry growl brought the younger prince back to his senses as he watched Thor running at the serpent with Mjolnir ready to strike, as the hammer was lifted into the air it was brought heavily back down towards the bulk of the reptile's body, crushing skin and bones. The giant snake let go of Loki, throwing its head back only for its skull to be bashed in by another heavy swing of Mjolnir which left a splatter of oozing blood against the opposing wall. The lifeless beast fell down in a coiled heap the tip of its tail twitching as the remnants of life left its body. The blonde's attention then quickly shot to his brother who was using the wall to prop himself up. Loki was hunched over, the expression of panic still plastered all over his face. Thor dropped his hammer on the floor as he rushed over rapidly cupping Loki's cheeks to turn him to face him. Loki's emerald orbs were out of focus and Thor could feel the distant tremor that was wracking his whole body.

"Loki, look at me," he ordered desperately as he dropped one of his hands to his brother's bitten arm to take a look at the wound. His skin was punctured by two profusely bleeding holes that went around two inches in, piercing bone as well.

"Is it venomous? Is the serpent venomous!?" Thor questioned frantically, shaking his brother from his stupor. It took a few seconds for Loki to regain his poise from the shock of what just happened. It had been such a long time since he'd been attacked directly by a beast especially when he was entirely incapable of defending himself. He didn't like it. He didn't like this at all.  
"No…it was just a bite," he sighed shaking his head. Thor let out the breath he had been holding as the constriction in his throat lessened. He then wrapped his arms around his brother, squeezing him tightly while burying his fingers into those soft black tresses. A burrowing regret began to worm its way into Thor's chest as the guilt of what just happened was all on him. He brought Loki down here and now he had to do everything to get him out. The Trickster felt the blood trickle down his wrist and towards the ends of his nails. The bite stung, making his whole arm throb repetitively – he daren't even move his fingers in fear of making the pain any worse.

Now it all made sense of what he could smell, well actually there wasn't another scent it was his magic's way of telling him that it could sense the presence of a weak trace of other enchanted energy. _Beinvidr Short Fanged Serpents_ were born charmed with magic eyesight which let them see in the dark perfectly – as that was their general hunting ground, which was why their eyes glowed such a vibrant yellow. The thing must have consumed Loki's light sources and absorbed the magic, the spell was only weak.

"I'm glad you're alright brother, may I bind your wound?" Thor asked softly, pouring out all his emotions into simple words: relief, care, affection, love.  
"You may as well use the other sleeve of my tunic, that way I'll match," Loki uttered, forcing out some of his sarcasm, he already had the other sleeve missing because of Thor. The Thunderer gave him a small smile at least he knew his sibling was ok since he was at least trying to sound his usual self. The blonde carefully removed Loki's right vambrace, the pattern had been destroyed by the two holes imbedded in it. The Liesmith handed him a dagger. Thor made short work of the sleeve and wrapped the piece of cloth tightly around Loki's forearm to help put pressure on the small but deep wounds.  
"So I got bit by a wolf and you a serpent, it seems strangely fitting somehow," the Thunderer mused, the God of Thunder, bitten by an alpha wolf – a prideful, powerful animal that attacks impulsively and travels in a pack and the God of Mischief bitten by a serpent, a master tactician, a solo hunter, a being that knows it's surroundings and blends into the shadows.  
"Can we just get out of here before I go insane and kill you?" Loki muttered, half in exasperation and half in aggression. He held his injured arm close to himself in subconscious need to protect it from further injury. His arms were important after all as he used them to channel his magic.  
"Well we better hurry then, you're already insane. You're just yet to kill me," Thor grinned trying to keep the air playful.

They began to walk again, Loki had cast more lights around them, deciding he felt a lot safer being able to see his surroundings more fully. The Trickster walked with a quick pace in his steps, one that was born from severe discomfort. Despite it being like an oven inside, the younger prince had his arms wrapped around himself as if he were cold. He was insecure – there was a constant chill creeping up his spine, his lungs were littered with icy needles and he swore that he felt the walls were beginning to compress themselves closer the further they walked into the tunnels. He began to wonder why Thor's stride was still so confident, did he really have no sense of lurking danger? Did the fact that they could get lost down here forever not bother him?  
"Hey Loki remember that time when we were children when mother took us to that hedge maze on Vanaheim? I must have been thirteen, you nine," Thor interrupted the silence, navigating this place (which had now broken off into separate passageways) reminded him of that time.  
"Of course, we got lost...I didn't find it particularly fun. I was afraid we would get trapped in there forever and we would never get to see mother again," Loki replied, he was terrified of the idea of never being able to see Frigga. He was lonely enough as it was, to lose one that gave him the company he so desperately needed was truly a horrid thought. Frigga meant so much to the Trickster, everything good about him came from that one, wonderful woman. She taught him to read, showed him the beauty of books, she taught him how to fight after he had been rejected by other instructors for not being physically strong enough, she taught him magic, the one thing he excelled at – the thing that gave him great purpose. Most importantly she showed him that he did at least fit in somewhere, that he was an everlasting part of her heart as he would always be her son, Aesir or Frost Giant, it made no difference.  
"Yeah, then I sat you on my shoulders so you could see over the top of the hedge so it wouldn't frighten you as much because you could see that we weren't trapped and that mother was already waiting for us at the exit," the Thunderer recalled, glancing behind him with a smile.  
"The difference now is this isn't for fun, there isn't a way to feel better and mother is not waiting for us at the exit," Loki muttered almost spitefully. If this was Thor's way of trying to cheer him up then it really wasn't working. He couldn't compare such an innocent memory with one of this hostility.  
"Well that's where you are wrong little brother, the thing is mother _is_ waiting for us at the exit because if we exit we can finish the trial and we will get to see her again. If we give up then we will not," the God of Thunder clarified sounding more wise than usual. He knew Frigga was a good source of encouragement for Loki as he really would do anything for her.

There was a sudden mechanical noise which sounded as it hidden deep within the floor. It caught Loki's attention immediately.  
"Are you not watching where you are stepping!?" Loki hissed, he knew places like these were rigged with traps – one that had already trapped them under here.  
"Huh?" Thor furrowed his eyebrows looking vacant. Ticking sounds then filled the expanse of the room, reverberating so disruptively that it was impossible to pinpoint the locations of the noises. The room was vast judging by the echo, Loki didn't realize how large it was until he realised that he couldn't see the walls with his lights.  
"Imbecile," the Trickster scowled just as he felt something breeze past his shoulder – something that left a slicing pain behind it. The shock of it left him silent as he brought his other hand to the injury feeling a cold liquid spill onto his fingers. He could then smell the metal. This wasn't good. Something then flew past Thor, leaving behind a blood red line across the blonde's cheek.  
"Arrows," Loki observed, his eyes searched urgently through the darkness but he couldn't see where they were coming from because the room was blacked out, he couldn't dodge or use magic against something he couldn't see. The Liesmith heard another whip of air before it tore a slash into his thigh that made him wince. Thor's eyes shifted across the hall hoping to catch sight of the things that were firing, he took another to his arm. He then realized that the arrow had pierced through his armour – these weren't just ordinary arrows, they must have been Dwarven made to pierce through protective covering so easily.

The echoes of whizzing weaponry became more constant as more projectiles were fired in a continuous rampage, most missed but the ones that hit were an invisible riot that couldn't be avoided. Thor swung Mjolnir blindly in front of himself, occasionally hearing the clatter of metals as he managed to knock one off course, but that wasn't enough. They were quickly outnumbered.  
"Loki! What do we do!?" Thor shouted, moving himself closer to Loki in a protective manner. He didn't like not having the answers but he knew Loki was far smarter than him.  
"I'm thinking!" The Trickster barked, this wasn't the kind of pressure he worked best under. All the coherent thoughts in his head were being buried by each stinging mark the metal blades were leaving behind after making contact. He could hear Thor grunt each time as he took fire, each separate noise sounding more pained than the last.

After all ability to think was destroyed Loki acted on pure, reckless instinct. He let out a feral growl as he forced a huge burst of energy out, the surging green light lit up the entire room showing its huge size in perfect green light. The arrows were visible, shooting in a flurry of black wisps. Loki held out his hands, the arrows began to slow down and eventually lock in a frozen hovering position within a five metre radius from them both. They were tiring spells to keep up, to hold away the projectiles he needed to see them and to see them he needed the light – a light made of his own pure energy. The Trickster had to keep his mind open, concentrating on every single arrow to hold them in position. Thor was in awe watching the true strength of Loki's powerful abilities, he couldn't help himself when he held out his hand just to touch one of the weapons in the air. It didn't budge. Before long there was a full wall of the sharp objects surrounding them both, hundreds of arrows held in a fixed circle, an immobile swarm. The younger prince began to feel the weight of the spells befall him but unless he did something about the crossbows (which he now could see situated in gaps within the walls that seemed to have an endless supply of arrows) would keep firing. His head was beginning to ache but regardless he pulled his fingers into his palms to charge his next spell, as the energy manifested in a green glow around his hands he opened them up sending out a destructive shockwave. It set the arrows on fire as it flung them back across the room, some hit the floor, some ricocheted and others imbedded themselves in the stone. The vicious force crumbled the crossbows in loud explosions leaving them entirely as harmless pieces of wood. He made sure the destructive nature was well targeted to make sure that he didn't damage the walls as well.  
"Wow...Loki that was amazing," Thor complimented, dazzled by the display that left the room full of scattered barbs, he couldn't help but feel proud and amused that they had beaten the trap. That was until he heard a heavy thud. His attention darted back to Loki who was sprawled on the floor, barely managing to hold himself up with his arms. The Trickster was breathing heavily, Thor wasted no time as he got down to his knees in front of his brother who then gave up in holding himself up and instead just lay on his side across the ground. The God of Thunder gave his shoulder a gentle shake, "Loki...what's wrong?" He scoured him over wondering if any of his injuries were more serious than he thought but only found a few cuts. He watched as Loki's eyes got heavier and Thor undoubtedly panicked.  
"Loki, stay with me," Thor urged in desperation combing his fingers through his brother's hair.  
"Just need...a minute...to lie...down...I'm fine…" the Trickster murmured, he had exhausted himself of his magic and the effects that had on his body was building rapidly. His stomach began to constrict, his ears were ringing, his head pounded, he relied so heavily on his magical abilities to keep his body functioning – running out like this really took its toll. He was shattered but he couldn't fall asleep down here and leave his buffoon of a brother to fend for himself – he would most certainly get them both killed. The little store of magic he did have left for emergencies he was using for their only light source which was now just the one ball of green light and for this other serious problem which had just made its warning.

"Thor...I can't use any more...magic..." Loki muttered, his voice straining to make an actual sound above a whisper. He hated being this weak but there was nothing he could do about it, he had to save both their lives and it was lucky too because with that amount of arrows waiting any longer would have impaled them.  
"Alright, I'll raise my guard...I'm sorry but do you think you can walk? I would wait longer but I fear if we stay here something will be attracted to the noise. You were right about this place, we should never have come down here. Next time I try to make a reckless decision, I give you my permission to punch me," Thor permitted, he hadn't removed his hand from those curls yet but the gesture seemed to comfort his brother more that he wanted to admit as his breathing had calmed and that contorted look of pain across his face had faded.  
"Damn right I'll punch you," Loki grumbled. As the dizziness subsided from his vision he sat himself up, every one of his muscles now seemed to be clogged up with fatigue that made them both heavy and limp. His armour was shredded in places, leaving deep crimson cuts underneath. Thor didn't look that much better but was at least booming with a lot more energy.  
"If you like, I can carry you," the Thunderer suggested retreating his hands back towards himself. The Trickster deadpanned, "I would much rather see Ragnarök transpire than be carried like a princess – but...I believe I do require at least something to lean on," the Liesmith exhaled holding out his hand as for once a willing gesture to being helped up. It really wasn't worth the effort to struggle right now, his body ached so much his pride wasn't going to argue. Thor took a firm but gentle grasp on his brothers hand as he helped him to his feet before wrapping Loki's arm around his shoulders to support him and then letting his own hand rest on his siblings waist just in case he lost balance. Loki curled his free arm around his stomach as it began to churn to the point where he was afraid he might throw up. Thor retrieved Mjolnir from the floor and held it in his free hand.  
"Please for the love of Asgard, watch where you step this time Thor," Loki scolded, he really hoped they wouldn't run into another serpent. The ball of green light hovered just in front of them, it wasn't as bright as the others but it was the best Loki could muster in his current state – despite being now powerless and extremely vulnerable, having Thor's strong arm wrapped around him was oddly comforting, it made him feel a lot more at ease than he was when he first entered the underground ruins. It was a strange sentiment.

"Do not fret brother, I believe I have learnt my lesson now," Thor managed to grin as he began to slowly walk down another passage hoping that this one would lead them out. He was getting tired of the baking heat and the lack of light.

"Really? You're usually such a slow learner," Loki mocked remembering how long it took for Thor to realize that using Mjolnir's lightning power while trying to show off in the baths was a bad idea. The Thunderer chuckled although really after what had just happened he was most certainly on high alert. One more slip off could for real get them both killed down here, he really hadn't meant to put Loki in such a defenceless position, but he really hadn't been thinking. He really was a reckless fool.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Poor Loki exhausting himself – these trials are really going to take their toll on him. I still have more smut and bromance to come! Just so you know *wink* please leave a comment if you can spare the time you wonderful, wonderful people! I love reading comments they made a sad me, happy! **

**92 Alerts YAY! I so wanna make it to 100 before I finish the fic xD which has 34 planned chapters so far though I'm not really sure how to make a proper ending…I just have p0rn…meh…it'll do for now.**


End file.
